This is War!
by LuxAngelFallen023
Summary: Everything was good after the Volturi left untill Bella found out Edward was cheating on her. Now her past is catching up with her. What is she going to do when she relizes she isn't Bella Swan Cullen, but infact Athena, the goddes of war and stradegy, and she must step up and defeat the oltimate threat... R&R
1. Proloug

AN: I do not own Twilight.

AN2: Please before you read this story forget almost everything you know about Greek Mythology, this is my spin on it.

Prologue

It has been 25 years since the whole confrontation with the Volturi and twenty five years since my beautiful daughter Renesmee was born, a lot has changed in twenty five years. A lot of things that two and a half decades ago I would have never guessed as changing, but I've learned that things rarely stay as we want them to.

For one we now live in Alaska, but that is just a small thing compared to everything else, I truly wish that was the most life changing thing that has happened.

My darling daughter Renesmee is now married to Jacob, They are actually on their honey moon right now. It's a bittersweet thing to have your daughter all grown up, but I wish, oh how I wish that her getting married was easy.

Sadly to get to the point where they could get married and be on their honeymoon, things that should have been joyous were filled with fighting from Edward, my dear husband. He didn't want Renesmee and Jacob to get married; He didn't want her to grow up period.

I wish I could say that this was the only time Edward and I fought in these past years but the fact is we were fighting long before her wedding, long before this thing with Renesmee, sadly the wedding just made things worse, I am in no way trying to blame Nessie, and I never could even if I wanted to.

My marriage, my supposed love story is now hollow and distant, what time we spend together is spent arguing and fighting. I've tried to hold on for Nessie but… I truly don't know how much longer I can deal with this.

I have come to the bitter conclusion that I no longer love or know Edward, he isn't the man I fell in love with, if he ever was that man to begin with, I just don't know anymore.

But there's something major that's happened to me, something I cannot explain, I am starting to get flashes of things, things I shouldn't know. There sort of like memories, I think …no I know their mine. Some of them are happy, but a lot of them are very gruesome, things I wish I could forget. But in all these 'flashes' I'm dressed in very old style but beautiful dress, it's midnight black, it goes to my knees, one strap is very thin and the other side there is no strap.

Wrapped around me is a dark blue cloak and in the middle holding the cloak together is a silver button like medallion with gold 'S' in the center.

But why after all this time do these 'flashes' just start showing up now? Why in most of these 'flashes' I'm pretty sure is Jasper there? Why do they call me Athena and Jasper, Ares?

I can't seem to shake this feeling that I need to be close to Jasper, that something bad is going to happen. But out of the bad something good is going to come as well.

I'm so confused. I can't talk to anyone. It's not that I don't trust them, it's that I have this gripping feeling that if I tell anyone it will mess everything up and something terrible will happen, more terrible then what is already going to happen. God help me I don't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 1: Shocking Discovery

CHATER 1: Shocking Discovery

"Come on Jasper! I want to get home," I yelled while weaving through the trees.

Jasper and I had decided to go head home about an hour early from the family hunting trip to surprise Alice and Edward. We have been gone for three days.

Alice and Edward stayed behind because they hunted the other day, there lose. Ever since my 'flashes' started I have been getting faster and stronger, I've become faster than Edward and stronger than Emmett and Felix combined, though I have no idea how I know that. But I usually try to hide these new upgrades, as not to raise suspicion, no need to have the Volturi on our doorstep, again.

Today is different though. I have this really bad feeling, a feeling that I need to get home but at the same time I don't want to. So, I'm not hiding my speed as much as I should but I'm not going as fast as I could.

Jasper started to fall behind though he isn't that far behind.

"I'm comein' Bella, since when are you so fast?" Jasper drawled his eyebrows arched in confusion.

God I love that Texas accent I thought, Bad girl, he is your best friends husband and your husband's brother. I ignore the question and keep running weaving faster and faster through the forest.

"Why the hell are they blasting music?" I questioned out loud as we begin to near the house.

"I don't know Darlin', but we're about to find out," Jasper answered as we walk into the house, I absentmindedly notice that his eyebrows are scrunched up in thought.

Something's off I thought as I take a sniff of the air, it spells bad, wait that sent it's familiar. No! It can't be. We followed the music up to Edward and I's room. The scent got stronger here behind the door. Jasper and I looked at each other. We won't believe it till we see it. Believing is seeing. We knew before we opened the door though that it was true, I just wish I was wrong.

Why me? Why now? Is what kept going through my head, like a broken record. They didn't even notice we were standing there until Jasper started to growl. Their heads swerved around to look at us. As quickly as possible Edward got off of Alice and Alice pulled the blanket up to cover herself up. Edward pulled on his boxers.

"W- w- Why?" I stuttered. Jasper was still growling, looking seconds away from pouncing and tearing them to shreds.

"Love, Please let me explain," began Edward placing his hands up in a placating manner before continuing, "it's not what it looks like." Edward pleaded, now in his boxer shorts and nothing else.

Suddenly I could feel all the emotions in the room, Edward and Alice were smug and there was defiantly not an ounce of sorrow in there. There was no love for me or Jasper, Only love for each other, lust, smugness, and anger for being interrupted. But with this new found power came pain, a dull throbbing at the back of my head, getting worse by the minute.

"It's not what it looks like?" Jasper hissed through his teeth, "Then please do explain, because it sure as hell looks like you're having sex with my wife." He said beginning to stalk forward.

I put my hand on Jaspers chest to try to calm him down. How does Jasper project feeling? I thought calming thoughts. I felt the calmness travel through my arm, into my hand, and into Jasper. I don't know how, but I just knew that if I didn't calm Jasper down something very bad was going to happen. Like World War III bad. Jasper looked down at me in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders, saying with my eyes I have no clue how I'm doing it either.

My pain after sending the calmness through Jasper has gotten a lot worse, it's almost unbearable, but I keep it in. I need to deal with the traitors. I feel Edward's confusion and hatred. A pricking sensation spread over my body, letting me know Edward is trying to read Jasper or my mind. I had put my shield up on both of us when we came home, we wanted to surprise them and I sure as hell refuse to drop it now.

"Eddie, let's just tell the truth," cooed Alice, "We did nothing wrong," she continued looking into his eyes and moving off the bed keeping the sheet around herself. "I mean they weren't satisfying us, so we took matters into our own hands." After saying this she walks over to caress Edward before saying, "Plus we love each other, Don't we Eddie?" Alice stated. Edward just nodded.

At that moment I was blast with waves of lust from Alice and Fuckward. I surprised everyone, even myself by speaking up, "It's not ok, epically when you're married! You know what I don't even care what you do anymore! If you were my real mate you wouldn't be able to cheat, let alone be able to think about it! We are through." I took my rings off my finger and threw them at Edward.

I turned to walk out of the room, "Oh and Edward," I called over my shoulder, "Stay away from Nessie if you know what's good for you," and I continued walking never once looking back.

About five minutes and a lot of screaming and yelling later Jasper joined me on the couch in the living room.

"You know I didn't think you had it in you," Jasper told me.

"Me either," I confessed.

Jasper and I sat in silence taking everything in. We could hear Fuckward and Pixie bitch at it again. "Whatever," I thought. Something told me the family should be home in 10 to 15 minutes.

Right then the pain started to set in. It became too unbearable. I'm trying to keep from screaming, "don't scream Bella," I think to myself.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper questioned with concern in his voice.

No I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't because flashes of images and memories were going through my head. It became too much to handle and I passed out. Not before hearing Jasper scream my name, "why me?" was my last thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashes

CHAPTER 2: Flashes

Flash

"I hate keeping peace, deciding wars, and keeping myths in line. I just want to spend some time with you," Ares complained while holding onto my waist.

"I know me too," I said. "Just remember we have a vacation in a hundred years," I smiled snuggling into his arms. Then I continued, "Apollo will take over for us till we get back."

"Fucker gets all the vacations," Ares grumbled.

End Flash

Flash

"Ares you idiot! You just caused World War I and over what a little vacation cut?" Apollo hissed looking as if he was a hairsbreadth away from tearing us apart.

"Watch it Apollo. We may be your friends but remember who you are talking to," I warned.

"You would be cranky to if you had to keep the world balanced all the time and never get time to spend with your women," Ares respond glaring at Apollo.

"Yes because we all know that when people don't get vacation time they cause World Wars, Right Athena?" Apollo sarcastically replied.

End Flash

I had flash after flash when it finally came down to an important one, the last of my memories as a god/angel and the last time with my soul mate Ares for a very long time to come.

Flash

"I'm sorry Ares. You know we most go," I whispered sadness marring my tone and face.

"I know. I'm going to miss you," the Jasper Ares look alike stated.

"We are soul mates," I stated cupping his face in my hands getting as close as I psychically could to him, before continuing, "We were made for each other. (We actually were) We will find each other again nothing can keep us apart," I ended kissing him on the lips.

"Your right, you always are," he grumbled. "I just don't want to leave you. I love you," he spoke holding on tighter to me.

"I love you too. Just think on the bright side. No more keeping peace or war. Just living," I sighed in blissful happiness imagining life as a mortal.

"Sorry to break it to you two love birds but even as mortals you never will be normal," spoke Apollo with a solemn look to his face and tone. "You will always in some way be different," he continued, "Whether you're drawn to the supernatural or war it will be something. You won't be together again until a time of great need," he ended taking a deep breath before continuing.

"When you two are finally reunited, Athena, you will get your memories back first and you need to find me," at this his face takes on a serious look. "Athena you're going to need to give back Ares his memories. You and only you can do that. Remember though that you're going to keep being reincarnated. Nobody not even me will know it is you till the time comes.

The world has no use for you now; it's time you take a break. Use it well because when the time comes you won't get another one for a long time," Apollo warned.

We stayed silent letting it sink in. The others are afraid of us, that is why they are sending us away but they say it's because we are not needed, but we are. We will always be needed as long as there is a supernatural being, I thought.

"It's time to say goodbye," Apollo announced.

"I love you forever and always, till we meet again," Ares and I whispered at the same time. Then we just disappeared.

End Flash

"It is time to become what you once were. Step up to the plate. Go find Apollo, relearn your powers and be careful when you give Ares back his memories, he really doesn't want them," A male voice said in my mind.

"Pick your allies wisely. Train the people who you trust, and will help you the most. It will be hard but you need to do it, you need to get the whole guard back together not just the royal guard and your council," A female voice firmly added in.

"But the whole guard has not been together in centuries, it's impossible. The council went separate ways years ago there are five of us. It could take years to find them all," I stated firmly. Who are these voices? Why I are they telling me this? I know that it's helpful but still….

"Nothing is impossible even the impossible if you just put your mind to it. Wasn't it you that said that?" the female voice questioned.

"Yes but there are sixteen guard members in total, Only six are Royal Guards. They could be anywhere in the world. Most of them wanted nothing to do with us," I shot back.

"Open your senses and you will be able to feel them when the time comes," The male voice advised. Then everything went silent and I knew they had left my head.

How am I supposed to do this? I may have kept peace and everything thousands of years ago but now? I haven't been Athena in years, centuries even, and I don't even know what I'm up against this time.

But on the bright side I finally know why I got those flashes. I am Athena goddess of wisdom, warfare, strategy, heroic endeavor, handicrafts and reason. I was created to keep peace in the beginning of time, Along with Ares my soul-mate. Ares is the God of war, bloodlust, violence, manly courage, and civil order. Though over the years he started to hate violence and bloodlust, he wanted to be normal. We both did. We sort of got that wish when the world didn't need us anymore or so the others said.

We were sent to Earth and stripped of our tittles until a time of great need came and we were needed. The catch though was even though we are soul mates we would not see each other until the time of great need and that time has come. God give me strength I know this is going to be hell, I just hope Ares will hear me out.


	4. Chapter 3: Cowards

As I start to gain conciseness for probably the last time, I can hear pacing, the clock ticking, I can hear the cars on the fear-way and lots more. Funny, this feels like my change all over again I thought. There are so many new smells that I couldn't smell as a human or vampire. I know though that Jasper is next to me, he hasn't moved since I passed out four days ago how I know this is a mystery.

I can feel his hand in mine. I am aching to give him his memories back but I can't, not yet, Peter needs to be here. Yes that's the name Apollo took this time, Peter. Jasper's friend Peter, Wow Ironic isn't it that he befriends him? I can feel Jaspers and everybody's worry. Right I'm a vampire and their not supposed to pass out, yet alone get headaches, oh well might as well face the music.

My eyes snapped open making me stare at the white ceiling. "Bella," Jasper sighs in relief. I let go of Jasper's hand reluctantly and sit up. I have to play dumb, act like I don't know, for now.

"How long was I out? What happened?" I ask sounding confused and worried.

"That is what we would like to know. Jasper has told us nothing," Carlisle said. I looked at Jasper shocked.

"You didn't tell them anything?" I asked forgetting to play like I don't know anything.

"No," Jasper whispered. I took a deep breath knowing Jasper isn't going to tell them.

I looked around the room. Emmett and Rosalie are on the love seat. Rosalie gives me a pained smile. Since Renesmee was born, Rosalie and I have gotten a lot closer, closer than Alice and I used to be. Carlisle and Esme are standing a few feet in front of Jasper and me. I guess they didn't move me from the living room I thought looking around. Edward and Alice are nowhere to be seen. "Cowards," I mentally hissed.

"We came home from hunting early," I began taking a deep breath before continuing. "We wanted to surprise Alice and Edward. But when we got here," I took another deep breath then said, "We found them in bed together. They cheated on us." As soon as I was done speaking the room burst into chaos.

Too many emotions, I'm not used to it anymore. I'm still adjusting to everything, Jasper feeling my pain and sadness put his arm around me. I buried my head in his shoulder. "It's going to be ok," Jasper whispered to me as he rubbed my hair. Even though he doesn't remember anything he still has the urge to comfort me.

"That bastard! I'll kill him," Emmett yelled looking for once like a real vampire.

"No!" I mumbled into Jaspers shoulder, "I want to," I said in a tone brooking no room for arguments.

"I'll help," Jasper stated, "We can even take the Pixie bitch too," He added looking every inch of the solider he is. The room was still in chaos, so nobody heard our conversation. I sent out calming waves to the room, nobody but Jasper noticed it was me doing it. I unwrapped myself from Jasper and stood up. I can't get soft, if Apollo finds out he will never let it go especially since I have my memories back, but I am not the same person I used to be. Centuries as a mortal change a person.

"Enough," I said in a deadly calm voice that would scare my victims more than my angry voice would. Everyone fell silent and looked at me in shock and slight fear.

"They cheated whatever I said before continuing. Sure it's wrong, punish them if you must. Just get over it. I mean things between Edward and me were already strained and horrible for a long time now. We were headed for a divorce," at this I look at everyone's faces taking a cleansing breath before continuing. "Alice treated Jasper like an over grown Barbie. No offence Jasper but the way Alice was with you is any way to treat your mate," I stated firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two long emotion-full filled hours later I was sitting on a rock by the lake in the back yard. Jasper went hunting because the emotions are too much for him, I don't blame him.

Esme is 'cleaning' but really she is thinking why they would do this to us its written in her expression and every movement. Carlisle had to go to work, but you could see how much this has shaken him I've never see him so worn and world weary before.

Rosalie couldn't take it and went out shopping and dragged Emmett along. Nobody knows were Alice and Edward are, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"What am I going to do?" I thought throwing random rocks in the lake, I have to somehow go get Peter and bring him back with me to help Jasper. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it's the Volturi that we must eliminate. "Easier said than done," I scoffed.

I need to go get Peter though. I'm not sure if I should bring Jasper though. No I won't bring him to risky, I will leave today though, after I have called Nessie.

When I passed out, Rosalie called Nessie to tell her. I was supposed to call as soon as I woke up, but with everything it just didn't happen. I'll call her then I'll leave. This is going to be a long day I thought before getting up to call my daughter.


	5. Chapter 4: Apollo

I left the house without telling anyone, only leaving a note on the dining room table. I didn't say where I was going just that I needed a break, and some time to think. I took a plane to Houston Texas. I just know Apollo will be here, he always did like sunny places.

Hours later of a dull uneventful plane ride, now that I am off the plane how do I get to Apollo? The voice said that I would just know when the time is right. Maybe it's not time. Right now I won't be of any use if I need to hunt so hunt now think later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yum," I think as I lick my lips. Texas has some good game. Back on task, maybe if I just think about Apollo, I can do that teleport thingy us gods can do. "Teleport thingy? Oh I really need to get back my old mindset this just won't due," I say to myself.

I sat down on a boulder by a lake and closed my eyes. "Apollo," I thought.

Nothing I did that for another ten minutes. Grrr, I'm getting no were. "Maybe because he isn't Apollo," anymore a little voice in my head said. "Maybe," I agreed.

I am so stupid. I could have been there fifteen minutes ago but no I had to try Apollo, I should have just tried Peter. The wind picked up and the leaves swirled in a circle around me. Then the next thing you know I am no longer in the forest but in a beautiful home having landing on a tan leather couch.

"Holly shit! You scared the crap out of me," Peter swore looking as if he wanted to hang upside down from the ceiling in fright.

"Apollo!" I yelled, as I jumped off the couch and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you," I mumbled.

"Bella?" Peter asked confused once he untangled himself from me. "What are you doing here? And why did you call me Apollo?"

"You don't recognize me?" I look down at myself, oh I still look Bella.

"Because you're Apollo, at least I think you are If you're not…," I trailed off. "I'll just have to go find him. If you find him can you let me know?" I said looking in peters eyes. "I really thought you were him. Damn," I continued annoyed at myself.

I turned to walk out of the house before I was stopped as Peter/Apollo calls out, "Athena?"

"The one and only," I reply turning back around.

Apollo rushes forward and pulls me into a tight hug, something that would look like more to someone that didn't know us.

"I missed you," I mumble into his shoulder.

"Me too," Apollo says holding me tighter.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a female voice from behind me. Oh no, Peter's wife Charlotte. I didn't even hear her enter the room. Peter, as quickly as possible untangled his self from me and ran over to her.

"I swear Char, she is just an old friend," Peter swore. Hmm let's mess with the fucker, Ares and I used to love to prank him.

"A friend," I whispered dejectedly, "I thought we were more than that. I mean last night you said and I quote 'I love you so much. I will get rid of Charlotte so we can be together Storm. So that meant nothing?" I whispered looking as dejected as I could I even manage to pull off a pout.

"Peter how could you," Charlotte asked with anger in her voice and betrayal in her eyes. "I didn't cheat, I swear. How can you believe her?" Spoke Peter Looking back and forth from Charlotte to me. "Athena I swear if you don't fix this now…" He left the threat open.

"Fine, but just know you're no fun anymore. He wasn't cheating Charlotte," I said. "We're old friends. I swear, no I promise you. Plus, sorry to break it to you sweetie but when I have a fine piece of meat at home why would I want that?" I pointed at Peter.

"Hey, He isn't that fine. I could defiantly beat him in a contest," Peter accused

"Pete there isn't a hotness contest," I explain as if I am talking to a child.

Peter just looks at me and sulks.

"I like you. Wait," she said with confusion in her voice, "aren't you Isabella, Edward's mate?" Charlotte asked. Hatred burned within me. "No," I said curtly trying to quell the anger and bitterness distance or not betrayal still leaves its mark.

Peter knowing the truth and that something is very wrong said, "Char I need to speak to A-Bella alone please." The knowing fucker that he is added, "Take my card and go shopping." Char let out a squeal, kissed Peter on the check and left.

We waited a few minutes before we said anything. Just to make sure Char was out of hearing range.

"It's time, isn't it?" He was no longer Peter but Apollo.

"Yes," And I was no longer Bella I was Athena and I am going to stay this way from this point on I thought in determination.

"We need to get the whole council back to together, plus every single member of the guard and anyone else that is willing to help," I explained looking at Apollo.

That is when he lost it. "Are they crazy? All of us haven't been together since the beginning of time. Do we even know what were up against? Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, Pixies, Mermaids, Shape shifters all of the above?" Apollo ranted just like he always does when he doesn't know things.

"The Volturi," I said certainly. It came to me just like everything else. "But how do we defeat the Volturi? How do we know who to trust?" I asked.

"I knew we were going to have to take care of the Volturi, I just didn't know we were going to have to gather the troops. I say let's start working," Apollo announced.

"You have to tell Char and then we have to give Ares his memories back," I stated.

"I know," Apollo whispered fearfully looking as if there was anything else he wanted to do than that, I can't blame him I feel the same way. "Well let's go then" I said. Before I lose my courage added in my mind.

~~~~~~Back in Forks~~~~~

"Bella where have you been? You only leave a note saying you need a break, and will be back but not when or where you are going. You didn't even bring a cell phone," Esme ranted.

She threw her arms around me and said, "Never do that to me again. You hear me?"

"Yes," I sad with a little fear in my voice. It's quite sad when little ole Esme can scar me, Athena, but everyone, even me, is scared of their mother. Peter burst out laughing. Esme let go of me and looked at Peter and Char. While she wasn't looking I flipped Apollo off. He just smirked at me. "Baby," He mouthed to me.

To say Char was upset when we told her would be an understatement. She freaked out saying if I let him die she would have my head but she calmed down when I told her she could help. Then Apollo was angry. I just can't win.

"Shut it fucker," I snapped.

"Langue Bella," Esme scolded before turning to peter. "Nice to see you Peter," Esme said. "You too" answered Peter with a fine from me at the same time.

I looked around trying to find Jasper but made it look like I was looking for everybody else.

"Where is everybody?" I questioned. If Jasper left we were in deep shit. If anybody wants to they can find him and know he is Ares now. He is defenseless without his memories.

"Carlisle is at the hospital. And everybody else is hunting. I'm sorry but I told Carlisle I was coming so I have to go," said Esme looking remorseful. "Peter, Charlotte please make yourself at home," she continued. "Bella stay put," Esme ended with a firm look, before she was out of the door to the hospital.

"What now Athena?" questioned Apollo.

"We wait for Jasper, and then when he gets back we give him his memories back. So you might want to sit it could be awhile," I stated firmly in my no buts voice.

"I hate waiting," Apollo whined.

It's going to be a long wait with Apollo being his normal self.


	6. Chapter 5: 4 Of 5 Council Members

It has been about two hours since Esme left and nobody has come home yet.

"Athena, I'm bored!" Apollo whined. Apollo never had patience and it looks like that one thing hasn't changed. "Damn," I thought.

"Too bad we need to be here, I just know it. It's like your gift Apollo were you just know shit," I explained trying to reign in my annoyance.

"Fine, but when will he be here?" Apollo whined again.

"I don't know! I would have told you if I knew. Now shut the hell up!" I yelled finally losing it.

My patience is wearing thin with Apollo. Actually not just with Apollo, with everything and everyone. Just then we heard a car coming up the drive way. A few seconds later the door was thrown open. I stood up along with Apollo, while Charlotte stayed sitting on the couch behind us, protected from any threat that walks through that door.

Coming from the people walking in the door was an aura of a god and it sure as hell was not Ares' aura. It was to calm and serene.

"Bella, it's nice of you to join us again. Please never run off on us like that again. We were very worried. Oh and hello, Peter Charlotte," Carlisle said as he and Esme walked into the living room.

"I can't promise anything," I stated. I looked over to Peter and said in Greek, "Σας χρειάζομαι για να αρπάξει Esme, Carlisle είναι, είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο Δίας, και θέλω να του δώσει πίσω τις αναμνήσεις του, που είναι επώδυνη. Ξέρετε ... Είσαι τυχερός fucker δεν έχετε την εμπειρία του πόνου." (I need you to grab Esme, Carlisle is, I'm pretty sure Zeus, and I need to give him his memories back which is painful. You know... You're a lucky fucker you don't have to experience the pain.)

Apollo just nodded. I walked up to Carlisle. I gave a little nod and Apollo tugged Char with him and grabbed Esme. "What t-," I blocked her voice out; from the corner of my eye I could see her struggling.

I threw up my shield and put my hands on Carlisle's temple. I watched every memory he ever had as a god come back to him. Carlisle let out a painful scream. After about five minutes he finally passed out. I caught him and put him on the couch. He should be up in an hour or so I thought. I don't know why the council and guard members get there memories back faster than me, they just do. I'm an idiot; I should have known Carlisle was Zeus with his planning, organization and all.

"What did you do to him," Esme screamed at me.

As soon as Carlisle was safely on the couch I walked over to Esme. This is going to be a long day. I have to explain to her and I just I have a feeling Rosalie is Aphrodite, but hey... No surprise there.

Now let's explain everything too Esme, or almost everything just not the battle yet, while we wait for Zeus to wake up and Jasper to get here.

```````````````````````` 1hour and 30 minute later``````````

"Hey, Zeus, can't you, I don't know call your family and ask for them to come home?" Apollo questioned. Apollo is really getting on my nerves; he's acting like a 3 year old. Char and Esme went shopping; they didn't want to deal with this right now. Esme doesn't want to deal with it at all. "Esme and Zeus will have to talk later," I thought to myself.

When Zeus woke up he was calm and collected and asked why he was being awakened. All we told him was it's a time of great need. See that's what I love about Zeus he won't argue like Apollo or the others. He listens and knows I have a reason to everything, he's the best.

"No. They're hunting," Zeus addressed Apollo then turned to me and asked, "Was he always this whiney?"

Laughing I answered, "Yes."

"Hey," protested Peter.

"It's true." Peter glared at me, sulking.

Zeus, Peter and I all turned to the door as we heard footsteps coming up the driveway. Well here is Aphrodite. Man I wish I could skip her, she can be really mean sometimes and self-centered. But she is valuable.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he entered the living room. "Emmett," I greeted. "Bella why did you leave everyone has been worried sick. Did you even think of Renesmee?" Rosalie said with venom in her voice.

Nobody and I mean nobody insults my parental skills, unless they want to get hurt.

"Yes actually I was," I seethed. I nodded to Zeus and Apollo to let them know its time. Before Aphrodite/Rosalie got here we discussed how to give her, her memories back and we are now setting it into action. She's lucky she doesn't have them or she would be punished for what she said, it was way out of line.

"Now," I ordered. Everything happened at once, Zeus and Apollo grabbed Emmett, and I put my hands on Rosalie's temples, soon to be Aphrodite, at least she gives me some respect.

Moments later…"Why the hell did you give me my memories back? I was told when I left I wouldn't be bothered, Athena!" Rosalie, no Aphrodite, screamed.

"Calm down, please, sweetie," Emmett tried to soothe Aphrodite, to an extent it worked. We already told him about us gods. He was so excited saying things like, "I really married a goddess," "It's awesome," "Wait do I get to Fight?"

"Actually we told you that we would only need you if and when a time of great need came, and it has. The whole world is in tremendous trouble. Within the next hundred to two hundred years, maybe less, the earth and the people, that includes you and me, will die," As I talked the information came to me, "First it starts with the Volturi, they will enslave the human race and any other living thing. They will make every coven that is on the animal diet change from animals to humans. They will enslave the human race and anyone that tries to stop them. Now they will be reckless and no food will be left, everything will die. Now I know that you're angry but you have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Sorry, now if you would continue to explain, please," Aphrodite said as soon as she was calm. Emmett flopped down onto the couch and pulled Aphrodite with him. She went willingly, since we are stronger than Vampires.

Apollo comes and stands beside me, my second in command when Ares isn't here, otherwise he is the Major General (Major) and Jasper is the Lieutenant General (Lieutenant). Most of the time Ares and I are equals. Zeus just stands against the wall by the love seat.

I take a deep breath then begin, "We need to get the whole council and guard together. We also need to get people to stand with us."

Peter took over, "This is going to be the biggest war we have ever had, many people will die, and we need to be ready. Even our vampire or mortal mates are going to need to be trained and ready."

"They are going to be targeted to get to us," Zeus concluded.

It was dead silent as everyone took in the information they just received. "Well look on the bright side," I said. "We have four of the five council members, now all we need is Ares," I stated. Now that isn't something I'm looking forward to, well maybe. I gave a strangled laugh. Nope definitely not.


	7. Chapter 6: Ares

"Peter," Jasper said in joy and surprise at seeing his brother. "What are you doing here? Where's Char?" he added looking around the room.

"Ath- Bella came and got me," he almost slipped, "Said you needed some cheering up. Char went shopping with Esme, and I believe they went to New York. They won't be back for at least a week," He made most of that up on the spot. Well not the Esme, Char part.

I'm going to make sure Jasper is okay first before giving him his Ares memories back. We do not need an emotional, empathic, god of war. That would be very bad I thought with a shudder.

"Jasper, how are you doing?" I asked sympathetically.

"Ok, I guess, I sort of suspected it. Their emotions were different. But what about you all you did was leave a note and go too… Peter?" Jasper questioned suspiciously.

"Picture perfect, I went to get Peter for you." I lied about just getting Peter for Jasper, but at the same time I didn't. I don't need Peter, I need Apollo.

"πρόκειται να χρειαστείτε βοήθεια, Απόλλωνα," ("I'm going to need help, Apollo,") I said in Greek.

"Θα νόμιζες ότι θα," ("I thought you would,") He replied back.

"Θα βοηθήσει πάρα πολύ. Πες μας τι να κάνουμε," ("We'll help too. Just tell us what to do,") Aphrodite said.

"Μόλις μείνει έξω από το δρόμο," (Just stay out of the way,") I said sharply. Emmett looked on confused not knowing Greek. Aphrodite quickly translated to low for Jasper to hear.

Jasper and I are on one couch, while Zeus Aphrodite Apollo and Emmett are on the others. I gave a small nod, and then I quickly reached over and put my hands to Jasper's temples. I was pulled into one of Jasper's memories.

~~~~~Memory~~~~~

"Major Whitlock! Major Whitlock!" called a feminine voice.

"How may I be of service," Jasper asked as he dismounts his horse and ties the rains to a pull. "My daughter, Elizabeth, I can't find her anywhere!" the woman cried frantically.

"I'll find her for you," Jasper stated, nodded to the women, and then hurried off. Unspoken to the women, was a promise, he made to himself a long time ago when he first met Elizabeth, to never let her get hurt. That is why he joined the army.

Jasper looked around evaluating the scene, buildings on fire, horses running around with nobody on them, people screaming and crying, soldiers evacuating people, fighting and smoke from all the fires.

"Where could a fourteen year old girl go in this?" Jasper asked himself.

Jasper walks over to his horse and mounts her. He gives a little kick and she starts to move. "Nay!" "I know Pumpkin, I know. We're going home soon, we have to find Elizabeth though," Jasper says. "The park!" Jasper thinks. It was their special place, where they went to get away from everything else.

"Elizabeth!" Jasper called walking around the park with his horse following him obediently. "Jazz," a weak voice calls out from under the slide. "Elizabeth where are you?" Jasper asked franticly, "Are you hurt?"

"Jasper under the slide," Elizabeth croaked.

Jasper turns to his horse and says stay, then runs off to find Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Jasper sighed in relief. Elizabeth is curled up in a ball, crying. Her black hair stuck to her face, knotted and coated in blood, a puddle of blood lie below her. Jasper gasped as he realizes that Elizabeth is bleeding. "Elizabeth," Jasper cries as he sank to his knees in front of her. Quickly he pulls her into his arms, he knows this could be the last time he sees her.

Jasper and Elizabeth loved each other but they had to keep it a secret because Elizabeth is fourteen and Jasper is nineteen. Only a five year age difference if she was older it wouldn't be looked down upon.

"Jasper I am going to die. You can't stop it, nobody can," Elizabeth states.

"I love you! You can't die. We'll run away to together! You just have to live; I'll take you to the hospital." Jasper goes to stand up but Elizabeth stops him. "No! You have a life here. I love you. But it is not time for us to meet again yet. We will meet again I promise you! I did what I needed to, everybody is safe for a little longer," She said with her last breath as her eyes roll into her head.

"Elizabeth no!" Jasper yells. He shakes her, and shakes her, but he knows that she is dead. He cries for his loss and for her mothers. "Why?" he yells to the sky. Thunder echo's his yell and it starts to pour, it's like the sky is mourning his loss.

~~~~~End Memory~~~~~

How is it possible that we met as humans? I must have been shown that memory for a reason. I push the thought to the back of mind to deal with later.

As soon as he passed out, I moved away quickly. I know that we will have about ten minutes before he wakes up, and when he does he will be pissed.

"Get against the wall, now!" I ordered.

They quickly complied with my wishes, whether it was my voice or that they were scared of what would happen if they didn't listen, they did. "Apollo, here, now!" I barked. He scrambled away from his position against the wall quickly.

"What do you need me to do Lady Athena?" Apollo asked.

"Help me calm him, but if he attacks me don't, and I repeat don't, intervene," I told Peter, and then turned to look at the rest.

Emmett was holding Aphrodite against him, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms on top of his leaning against the wall. Zeus was not too far from them with his arms crossed over his chest and watching on with an intense gaze. I fight not to speak in my native tongue, knowing Emmett will not understand it. Note to self, teach Emmett Greek.

"And you all must be quiet, not a peep and don't move at all, just pretend you're all statues. Never, no matter how much you want to help, intervene," they all nodded. I said the last part more so for Emmett's benefit, the others know not to intervene when Ares is angry having witnessed his anger first hand.

"Athena, how are we going to calm him?" Apollo questioned

"We aren't," I stated simply. Apollo stared at me with fear for my well-being.

"Athena," Ares croaked

"Yes?" I replied fearfully.

In a flash Ares was no longer on the couch, he grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall and it crumbled around me. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Why?" Ares growled at me.

"It was needed," I replied. He growled at me and came at me again, this time I dodged. "Ares, please calm down," I pleaded. I was blasted with anger and rage. My waver was breaking; maybe he doesn't love me anymore I thought.

While I was distracted Ares grabbed me by my neck and growled in my face, "Why?"

"Lord Ares, calm down, remember who Athena is," Apollo said. He just growled in response. "Ares," I chocked out fearfully. This is not how my plan went.

"Ares, man, you're hurting her," Apollo said dropping all formalities with a little fear in his voice but he masked it well with concern, only an Empath would be able to tell.

I let out a little whimper. Ares let me go and I dropped to the ground in mess of limbs gasping for unneeded breath.

Ares backed about three steps away from me. "Why?" he gasped in confusion.

I looked up at him and said, "because its time."

"So let me get this straight, you got the whole council together in one day, and now we need to get the whole guard together?" Ares asked after calming down somewhat.

"Yes, I was as skeptical as you at first," I replied

"Athena, Ares? How do we get the guard together? Better yet, how do we find them?" Apollo questioned.

I looked around the room at everyone including Ares. Hmmm. How do we find them? Aha!

"We find Persephone," I stated.

"Isn't she part of the guard?" Aphrodite asked with hostility. She doesn't like people very much, especially ones that rival her in beauty.

"No she is Athena's personal guard thus forth making her one of the royal guard," stated Zeus.

"She can also track any god or goddess, even the lower class," Apollo added to clear up the confusion.

"Oh," gasped several voices as they realized what that meant.

"I don't get it," Emmett yelled.

I sigh. "Ok if she can track anyone's spirit, then she can tell us where they are, making our job easier." "OH," Emmett boomed.

"So how do we found her?" Zeus asked.

"Apollo, Ares, and I go to Russia, where exactly in Russia, I don't know," I stated.

"No fair! I want to go!" Emmett whined.

"No!" I left no room for argument.

"We leave in two hours, so get ready." I said before turning to go to my study, to look at maps.


	8. Chapter 7: Persephone

"Alright, we're in Russia, now where do we go?" Apollo questioned looking around at the current wintry setting.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really think that fare ahead," I said looking around.

We ran to Russia from Alaska. It was the fastest way. If we flew there it would have taken at least forty-eight hours with all the crossovers we would have had to take. So we ran which got us here within a few hours.

"You never think ahead do you? Always in the moment, you think since you're the god of wisdom that you would plan things out more," Ares growled looking as if he wanted to shake me.

He still isn't happy. He won't even talk to us, beside for information about finding Persephone.

"That's not true. I always have a plan," I yelled at him.  
>"Yes it is! You are a selfish creature, you were only thinking about yourself when you gave me my memories back," Ares growled stalking to me in anger.<p>

"No! I tried to find a way around it, I swear I did. I planned out all different scenarios, but the only one that we had a chance of saving this planet and its inhabitants was giving you your memories," I said angry he would accuse me of that. In past lives I have taken care of the Volturi myself, almost getting me killed on a few occasions, but that is a story for another time.

"I was thinking about every being out there, I was not thinking of myself. You may find this hard to believe but I don't want this job. I have to do it, because nobody else will. You're being the selfish one. Get it through your think scull that not everything we do we like. Now get your head out of your ass and act your age!" I was seething by the end of my rant.

I love him, I do, but right now he is acting like a little kid that didn't get what they wanted.

Ares looked at me with a stunned expression; he opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it, at a loss for words.

"If you're done fighting for now, can we please figure out where Persephone is?" Apollo questioned meekly most likely afraid of getting yelled at. I almost forgot Apollo was here, he was being so quiet. He should be quiet more often.

"Isolated, Isolated town, Siberia," I spoke as it came to me. I hate my gifts sometime and other times I love them.

"What are you on about?" Ares grumbled, still angry. Let's hope he gets over it in the next few days, he can hold a grudge for years.

"If I knew I would tell you. My gift is like Apollo/Peters I just know bits of information. It's the only one I can tap into, that would be of any use to us, now. You know I am not a Seer," I explained annoyed at all the questioning.

"This could take forever," Apollo whined.  
>"Suck it up," snapped Ares, thus throwing them into fight. Ugg, this is going to be a very long week I thought.<p>

"Both of you knock it off, now!" I commanded. They didn't stop. Ares threw Apollo into the tree; the tree went down with him. "I said stop!" Still nothing, that's it I give up.

I threw out lots of calmness, so much so that they couldn't even move.

"I told you two to stop. Seriously, what are you, two? Act your age," I snapped. "If we acted our age we would be dead," Apollo joked.

I sighed. I repeat this is going to be a long week.

"Athena," Apollo whined, "Ares keeps messing with my emotions. Make him stop."

"I am not!" Ares says. "You are too!"

I take a deep breath and get up from my position on the boulder; I tuck the map of Siberia, Russia into my pants pocket. This has been going on for two hours now, I had to go into town, buy new clothes and get a map, they didn't even noticing I was gone because they are too busy fighting and arguing.

"If you two don't stop, I'm sending you both back to the Cullen Mansion in Alaska. I can't concentrate with you two bickering like kids," I said in a deadly calm voice.

"He started it," they said at the same time.

I glared at them. I turned around; set the map on the boulder I was sitting on and went back to looking at the map of Siberia, Russia. The map shows this big piece of land in the middle of nowhere, unmarked. There I know we will find her. It's a place mystical creatures such as Vampires werewolves shape-shifters fairies unicorns and many more can live in harmony without the outside world knowing of their existence. Only problem is not many mystical creatures know about it and you have to have a certain criteria, to get in. Humans don't know of it at all. A special border keeps mortals from getting in.

"I know where she is," I stated happily. "Huh?" Both boys looked up from there arm wrestling match.

"I said I found Persephone!" "We heard you," Apollo said. "We meant where at?" Ares finished.

They are so much like brothers. They were like this before the council was made. If Apollo wasn't on the council Ares would have tried his very hardest to put him on it or if he couldn't would have made him his personal guard.

"A mystical community," I stated. "Where?" Ares asked with confusion laced in his voice.

Woops, I forgot he doesn't know because he hasn't been around for a while. I only know because it's my job to keep track and know of the mystical community, just like it is his job to know of wars, no matter the size of it. So when we were brought back we got all that knowledge. He still helps run the mystic community, but like everyone on the council we must still do our other jobs. The council is the only gods, which I know of, that are still alive and not in hiding. The biggest mistake the other gods made was getting rid of us. Now it's time the council comes out of hiding and deals with this problem the vampires and gods have created.

"So the community is this place….," So I dove into the story of the community.

"Wow," Apollo breathed

The community has a feel of the renaissance. A big stone wall surrounds the whole community. You can see a big mid-evil style castle, which looks to be about in the middle of the community, from the front gate. In front, just behind the gate are, beautiful, country style houses varying in size. Inside the brick wall is covered in snow, flowers and trees scattered around. It's just beautiful, and looks like something out of a fairy-tale book, defiantly a place for myths to live.

"State your name and bushiness here," the guard said. Great a guard, a person to ask questions and spread rumors. People are going to start to know we are back and looking for something. Just great. I really should start thinking things through like I used to. It's better to over analyze things then to overlook them I thought in annoyance.

"Ahem," the guard cleared his throat. I looked down at his name tag. Really a name tag?

"Oh sorry, Rick, I'm Athena, this is Apollo and Ares," I introduced pointing to them as I said their name.

He burst out laughing. "What is so funny," demanded Ares.

"You expect," laugh, "me to believe that," Laugh, "You are Athena, Ares and Apollo?" After he finished he burst out laughing, tears leaked out of his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

"I hope you know how lucky you are. I am not as mean as I used to be and that I get why you don't believe us or you would be in major trouble," I said.

As soon as he calmed down he said in a very serious voice, "Really, just tell me your names and your business here and then you can be on your way. If not then I have to call security and have you escorted away," Rich or whatever his name is said. Alright the first time I will understand but after that…

"Is it because we don't have our cloaks or because we don't have ID's?" Apollo asked in joking voice, feeling the anger radiating off me, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let me tell you something boy. We don't take to kindly to threats. Now you're going to let us in," Ares threatened. Ares hates being threatened more than anyone else does.

"I'm s-s-sorry, but I can't," he stuttered.

Before Ares could say anything I did. "Look we really need to get in, how can we convince you that we are really us?"

"The gods have been dead for years now," he snapped.

Not the right thing to say or the right tone of voice to use with me before I could do something Ares had him pinned to the wall by his throat in the blink of an eye.

"Nobody snaps at Athena, except me! Now let us in!" Ares growled in the guy's face. Something made him believe Ares, maybe an empathic vibe or the look Ares gave him. When Ares gets really angry his eyes have a vibrant red ring around them.

"Alright," he rasped. Ares dropped him and he opened the gate.

`````````````````In Side the Community`````````````````````````

"Which house?" Ares questioned. "166," I stated firmly.

"Here we are," announced Apollo as we came upon a house that had lots of blooming flowers.

"Yeah, yeah, just knock on the door," I said.

"Knock, Knock."

"Um what is her name? Now I'm pretty sure we can't just say: Hey Persephone, oh sorry you're Persephone and you need to come with us. Oh by the way were Ares, Athena, and Apollo," Ares joked.

Um hmm. "I don't know. Apollo now would be a good time to use your gift."

"Sorry Darlin', but you know I can't turn it on and off," Apollo apologized still carrying the his southern accent from being Peter.

"I know," I sighed.

"Hello, What can I do for you?" a soft, silk like voice asked.

Apollo, Ares and I jumped not hearing the door open. I look her up and down. She is about 5'5" with pointed ears glowing, snow white skin, white-blonde waist length wind-blown hair with a few tiny braids framing her face, silver hued eyes, a lean hour glass figure, all together I would say she is Icelandic.

"Um yes," I say awkwardly. Ares and Apollo just stand there shifting their weight from foot to foot not knowing what to say. I sigh, I have to do everything.

"I'm Athena and these two idiots are Ares and Apollo," I say while pointing to the two of them.

"W-what?" She stutters fearfully looking at each of us like she doesn't know what to think I don't blame her but it's still annoying.

"Don't worry, we don't bite," Apollo jokes flashing his teeth. "Can we come in?" I asked softly.

"S-s-sure."

I stopped in the doorway and called ahead, "Sweetie what's your name?" Ares and Apollo bumped into me and complained about my sudden stop.

She looked back and smiled sweetly, "Atlanta."

`````````` Two hours later````````````````

"It's good to have you rejoin our ranks so gracefully, Persephone," Ares said.

I silently fumed, he greets her nicely and acts all buddy buddy, but with me, his mate, he yells at me and throws me into a wall.

"Thank you Lieutenant, But why me, why first?" Persephone questions. Ok, let's see how the Lieutenant handles this.

In this lifetime she was a Spirit Fey. Spirit Fey can basically control anything with a spirit or soul. Now before she left our ranks she could find anything with a soul or spirit, but her controlling things wasn't that strong. She finds things because she tracks their soul or spirit, to do so she goes into a deep meditation, it looks like she is sleeping, but sitting up. Almost everything has a soul or spirit. There are lots of things she can do with this power.

"Athena!"

"Huh, what?" was my intelligent response.

"Where you even listening," Ares questioned. "Um-," He cut me off before I could finish. "Of course you weren't listening. Just tell her why we had to get her before the others," Ares commanded me. If you only know one thing about me, it's that I really don't like to be commanded to do something; if we're playing around I tolerate it.

"Who are you to command me? You sure as hell are not Ares! You're what is left of him from his time on Earth, that none of his past lives want to have as qualities," I growled.

In a millisecond Ares had me by the throat and against the opposite wall of the couch, hanging about two feet off the ground. "What is with him and walls?" I asked myself. To the best of my ability I looked over Ares' shoulder.

Apollo is sitting on the couch, calmly like this an everyday occurrence, facing me. Persephone is sitting next to Apollo trying not to freak out. "Shouldn't we help her?" she whispered to Apollo with fear in her voice. She is my personal guard, she will be angry with herself if something where to happen to me.

"Not unless you want to die." At the fearful look she gave him he quickly added, "He won't kill her, only teach her a lesson." Yeah like that is reassuring the last person he taught a lesson to he left near death.

"You haven't seen the things I have, or done the things that I have had to do, even as a human," Ares hissed threw his teeth.

I reached up and tried to pry his hands off my throat. It didn't work he just tightened them.

"How do you know what I have or haven't done? You were not there!" I chocked out.

He let out a menacing growl then said, "You are the goddess of wisdom, wisdom! Do not play dumb with me Athena. You had a life of peace, while I have had a life of war and more war! Even as a human, you know how I was changed into a vampire? I was in a war, and then I was selected by Maria to be in the newborn wars because of my strategy skills!" He was breathing heavily by the end of his rant.

I concentrate hard and the next thing you know Ares is across the room, lying on the floor in a clump of limbs. I pull my physical shield back in but don't retract it all the way, in case I need it again. I rub my throat, while I take in big gulps of unneeded air for the second time in forty-eight hours.

I stood up straight and said, "You're right. I may not have had a life full of war, but I still have had war. My life isn't all flowers and butterflies. You remember with James? You should, you were there! Then there's the Volturi and the Shape-shifters. Oh, and in my past life there is the Children of the Moon, they actually succeeded and killed me!" By this point I was hysterical. "It wasn't all bad; I took a deep breath before continuing, "A werewolf named Alexis became my friend that day and vowed to help me when the time came."

"What?" Three different voices bellowed at the same time.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Explain," Ares growled.


	9. Chapter 8: Lacey

AN: Thank you to all how have reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. A special thank you to my Beta , who made this chapter amazing!

* * *

><p>"It was one of my past lives; one I wish I wouldn't remember," I stated taking a deep breath to calm my nerves before continuing. "It was one of the worst one's," I continued looking at everyone. "I can't remember the exact time, I think it was in the late seventeen hundreds early eighteen hundreds before the civil war began," I explained. I force myself to hold back a sob as I remember that life and the one of the civil war.<p>

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

I succeeded in postponing the Volturi in there plan to take over the World. One point for me, zero for them. I knew it was going to cost me my life, the Volturi may hate The Children of The Moon but they sure as hell don't have a problem sending them after me. Because of taking out some of the Volturi's members I am weak, too weak to defend myself. I was weak in the first place, not of my full power. I only regained my memories and a few of my powers, but I did not become a god again. I stayed mortal; I had the Romania's help me to take out a few of the Volturi's members. It cost the Romania's a lot of their members.

I am going to die, I know this all too well, but at least I bought mortal and immortals alike a few more years of existence.

My head shot around to the place I heard a twig snap. I hear panting and the bushes ruffling. I crouched down low to the ground and let loose a feral growl.

"Leave me alone! Or you will regret it!" I yelled. "Do you not think the Volturi will kill you as soon as you finish me off?" I let out a sarcastic laugh, "You should run while you still can."

They just growled at me and five wolves emerged from the cover of the trees, all of them at least six foot in length and height. They started to circle me, evaluating their prey, every time coming closer and closer. I put my physical shield up with as much concentration as I could spare. It won't hold long, I continue to look at my hunters and try to work out what I can do. I refuse to go down without a fight it just isn't in my nature to lie down and take it.

The biggest of them I notice absentmindedly is 7 feet tall and black as midnight with blood red spots, it howled and the others echoed. That one must be the leader I thought still looking around.

They pounce having gotten close to my physical shield and rebounded from it. This doesn't deter them I can tell as the all growl and get up.

After noticing they couldn't get closer alone they began to push together on the transparent dome and with each combined hit it wavers a little bit more.

A grayish wolf with some black spots whines, the leader growls at it I can't help but wonder why. I notice the gray one is female, before having to concentrate on my wavering shield.

I notice she has lied down and whines at me with tears in her eyes. She whines at me and suddenly I hear her as if she is talking to me.

"I'm sorry!" She wails. "Nobody can hear me right now. I can't stop them, I wish I could, but I can't. You forever have my servitude, Athena, goddess of wisdom. When the time comes, I'll help you in the war. I have a pack of 5 outcast wolves, we have all learned control," She stops to breathe before continuing, "we didn't like killing innocent people, and you must believe me on that! Over time my pack will grow, we are all willing to help," she whines again, "tonight I cannot be of help.

You have to die tonight, and I have to live, and you know it. Any other night I would die for you, but tonight I cannot. My name is Alexis, but my pack mates call me Shadow. When it's time, I'll find you, do not look for me," She ended.

I gasp in pain as all of the wolves bite my shield, I could feel the shield start to crumble and shatter.

"How will you find me? Why would you help me? Why aren't you like the others? How are you talking to me?" I gushed all at once. If I waited, I would be dead; I can't hold my shield much longer, maybe five minutes at most. The wolves looked at me weirdly but went back to circling me.

"The Volturi will kill us all, so why not help is the question you should ask. I am not like the others because I have actually learned control. We can all learn control you just have to have the will to learn it. It is a helpful thing since it allows us to change on will.

I can talk to you because I am a telepath and I'll find you with my pack mate's power. I shall only tell you more when the time comes," Alexis said.

"When the time comes you run!" I panted to tired to yell or do much of anything.

She nodded, and cut the connection. She whined once, they pack leader growled at her. She winced and nodded. They charged at me and my shield broke this time. It made a sound like a piece of glass breaking into a thousand pieces. One of the wolves grabbed my pant leg and shook it.

The last thing I saw, before the four wolves killed me, was Alex sprinting away. She blends into the shadows like she owns them, I get why they call her shadow, was the last thought I had. I died with a smile on my face knowing the world will be safe for a little bit longer.

~~~~End Flash Back~~~~

"Athena why didn't you awaken us then?" whispered Persephone sadness tinting her voice, yet under the sadness there was an old understanding as if she knew but couldn't help but ask anyways.

"How could you befriend Children of The Moon? They are dangerous," Ares hissed hands pressed into the wall in anger, looking as if he wanted to shake me.

"More important why did you only get your powers and memories and not your godly soul? They must have had something planned," Apollo trailed off looking at everyone.

"Because I couldn't, no godly soul, remember?" I ignored Ares's question, he has no right to worry about my safety with the way he has been acting.

"I think you're on to something Apollo," I continued to speak. "They had to have had a reason why they would do that, when we get back we should ask Zeus, he used to be there leader. But for now we need to figure out where to go next, which guard member to awaken next," I muse.

"If we already have the Council together maybe we should aim to get all the Royal Guard next? Because you and I both know as soon as others start to feel your presence, people are going to be coming after you. Not that you can't take care of yourselves, or that the guard can't protect you," Persephone explained.

"Perhaps so," I mummer to myself then I say louder, "I think we should call Zeus and Aphrodite. I don't like leaving them alone; they are not the very best fighters. Zeus is very mellow and Aphrodite is afraid of breaking a nail or messing up her hair, not to say they can't fight when the time arises. But they would be the first of us to be targeted," I explain.

I get up to go outside to call them when I hear Apollo ask, "Why is Aphrodite even on the council?" I just smile and walk to the door, I stop at the door and call out, "Persephone why don't you try to locate some of the Guard. I'll be back in a little bit." I leave when I see her nod and begin to walk down the steps. "Why are any of us on the council?" I spoke to myself.

I can't help but marvel at this village as I continue to walk around it and explore, it is like nothing I have seen. "Excuse me, Miss? How much is this top?" I ask the sales lady at the little store I stopped at in the middle of the town after calling Zeus and Aphrodite. The phone call was rather interesting in its own way.

"You must be new here," The lady says as she extends her hand for me to shake. I take it. "I'm Lacey. I have lived here for a hundred years. We don't get to many new comers here." She introduced herself. I notice that Lacy is a small delicate thing, slightly curvy, black pointed hair, beautiful forest green eyes and pointed ears. I would guess she is a fairy of types.

"I'm At- Stormy and I'm just visiting," I say as I flash my sharp, pearly white teeth. I haven't changed my form yet. "Oh," She says as disappointment washes over her face.

"Sorry Lacey," I apologized before continuing, "so how much?" "Clothing and anything here doesn't cost anything. Why should it? We, the community, make it ourselves," Lacey explains.

"Ok, so I just take it?" I ask to clarify.  
>"Yep," Lacey says popping the 'p'.<p>

The sky outside darkens and thunder rumbles. I grab a few different things for all of us and ask Lacey for a bag. I go to leave the shop but vines grab my feet. "Hey!"

"You're different. What are you?" Lacey demands of me.  
>"I am a vampire, I am pretty sure you have vampires living here. Now please let me go, my friends are going to start to worry," I say gently as if I am talking to a crazy person that can snap at any moment.<p>

"Please, you don't give off the sweet vampire scent. Tell me what you really are or I'll call the guards," Lacey threatens. I feel my eyes darken in anger. Here we go again with people threatening me.

"I am Athena the goddess of wisdom, now let me go. I am not someone you want as an enemy," I hissed threw my teeth. No sooner than the words had left my mouth were the vines gone. "I am so sorry! Lady Athena, please forgive me," She says as she curtseys quickly looking at the floor.

"Sure, just never do that again. Now what are you?"

"An earth fairy, Lady Athena," She answers respectfully.

"You can rise," I say softly.

"If it is not to bold to ask, I thought the gods where dead."

"No well yes. What I mean is most of us are dead or hiding. My guards just don't remember at the moment and I need to find them, I best be on my way," I say as I head for the door again. "Wait, let me help you," Lacey pleads. I mull it over in my head. The good thing is we would have more help and one person already to join the army. The bad thing is I don't know if she can be trusted, she could betray us or be a spy.

"You may come on a trial basis. Now I need you to be very respectful Ares is a little snippety at the moment," I say without turning around to face her. The good over ruled the bad, I'll have Ares test her, and I don't have any bad feeling which is always a good thing.

I walk out the door but don't feel anyone beside me, "Well are you coming or not?"

Soft footsteps echo as Lacey runs to catch up to me. "Yes, I just didn't think you would let me come," Lacey explains looking a little sheepish.

"I just hope you know what you are getting into," I answered her.

"Wow," I breathed. A huge, really old, but beautiful castle stood in front of us. The castle is secured by trees, while a river runs along the perimeter of the castle. It is more beautiful than the castle in the middle of town. You can tell by looking at it, it was most likely originally built in the seventeen hundreds with repairs and updates from time to time to keep it from falling apart. Something about it is familiar; I just can't place my tongue on it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lacey asked then continued talking, "It's the only thing that was still standing when the community was built. Everything else was in ruins. Nobody had the heart to tear it down, so here it is, left standing. Nobody lives there."

Before I can ask any more about it my phone goes off. "Hello," I answer.  
>"Where are you? Are you hurt?" Persephone's panicked voice greets me.<br>"I'm perfectly fine. I stopped to shop and meet someone. Then on the way back I went the wrong way, we will be back in a few minutes. You shouldn't worry so much, Persephone," I responded. Before she had the chance to ask any questions I hung up.

"We should probably head back now," I said to Lacey. I take one last fretting look at the castle. I throw Lacey over my shoulder and take off at a fast run. "Hey!" Lacey screeched.

Two minutes later we arrive at Persephone's house. Wow, I didn't notice we were all the way across the community.

I set Lacey down and walk up the porch steps with Lacey following behind me. I walk into the house just as Persephone yells, "I found someone! The person is in the Amazon!"


	10. Chapter 9: How i wish it was

I sigh leaning against the railing on Persephone's patio. So much has happened; I wish things could go back to the way they were before. I wish I knew which way I want things to be. I need to stop wishing and man up I mentally scoff at how out of balanced I've become.

It really is beautiful here, I thought absentmindedly, before mentally going over our plans. We leave for the Amazon in two days, the earliest tickets we could get. We could teleport there or run, but we all decided we wanted to fly. We need a little bit of time to get the hang of things again, time we don't really have I think before mentally continuing. When we leave Lacey and Ares will not be coming with us. They will be going back to the Cullen mansion. I am not happy that Ares is going with Lacey; I was hoping it would be Apollo but when do I ever get what I want. We could not send Lacey to the Cullen Mansion alone, we can't completely trust her and Ares is the best at reading people. Plus he can protect the others better.

Ares, I sigh loudly. What am I going to do with him? I love him, but I don't think he loves me back any more. It will kill me if I have to watch Ares with someone else. My eyes blur over and something wet slips down my face. I reach up and wipe it away in wonder. I look at my hand, a tear I thought in shock. I haven't been able to cry in twenty-five years.

Athena, the goddess of wisdom is crying I scoff. I need to do something to get my mind off Ares before I begin crying hysterically.

"Athena, are you alright?" Persephone questions me as she comes to stand beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go out and explore the Community a little more," I say curtly beginning to get up. "With all due respect Lady Athena," spoke Persephone, "you can't really lie to me," she said before continuing. "I know you are not alright, so what is bothering you?" she ended.

Damn, I forgot about the empathic link between us. Every one of the personal guards has an empathic and telepathic link with the council member that they guard; it is to help them if we are ever in trouble.

"Let's take a walk, where we won't be over heard." I sigh before walking away.

"Alright, let me just let the others know we are leaving," Persephone replies turning to tell the others.

I lead Persephone to the Castle Lacey and I went to earlier. I get this weird feeling whenever I think about it almost as if I'm forgetting something important.

I sigh before explaining to Persephone about my sadness and my worries and then we fall into silence.

"May I ask where we are going?" Persephone asks softly breaking the silence looking at me with those ancient eyes; I'm not used to seeing eyes like that anymore.  
>"You shall see." I reply not looking at her anymore.<p>

About five minutes of walking in silence we come upon the Castle. "What are we doing here?" Persephone questions with curiosity in her voice and facial expression. Before adding, "Nobody has been able to get into the Castle at all, they have even tried breaking the door down. It doesn't work." She said tilting her head in thought.

I look at her puzzled. "You don't feel it?" I asked.  
>"Feel what?" she replies.<p>

I ignore her and walk up the path leading to the Castle. Castle Lux, lux meaning light in Latin. My inner voice tells me, the one that I just know shit from.

"Athena, we are not supposed to be here," Persephone warns. I continue to ignore her and walk up the stairs and to the front door. I go to open the door and a shock goes threw me, before the door swings open. I gasp, as my eyes land on the dusty, beautiful furniture lying around. This must have been the sitting room. I walk into the house. My vision quickly adjusts to the darkness allowing me to see. I run my hand along the wall looking for the light switch.

"Oh my gods!" I faintly hear Persephone exclaim.

This place is familiar because it's our home. The council's home, Castle Lux, I remember a happier time, a time when we all got along, a time when we had time to play games.

```````Flash Back````````

"Catch me if you can!" I called behind me as I raced through the forest surrounding the castle dodging in and out of trees.

I was tackled to the forest floor from behind. We rolled in the dirt, and came to a sudden stop when we hit a tree. I push the person off me and stood up, just to be pushed to the ground again. Ares hovered over me, "Ha! I caught you." He said smirking at me.

"You did." I lean up and kiss him. "I love you," I tell him when we break apart. "I love you too," he breathes out.

"Athena, Ares, stop fooling around!" Apollo yells from inside the house. "I guess it's time to go," I say. "Just a few more minutes," Ares says and then adds, "It's not like its anything important, we are just playing games." As he finished talking he pulls me in for another kiss.

`````````End Flash Back`````````

"Athena!" Persephone yells.

"Sorry, I was in another time," I reply dreamily with a glazed over look in my eyes. "This, this place, did we live here?" Persephone questioned at a loss for words. Her eyes twinkled as she looked around almost as if she was beginning to remember.

"I believe so." I replied absentmindedly.

I continue to scan the room; everything is as we left it. Nothing has changed. I catch sight of a picture hanging on the wall. Every single one of us is in that picture, and we are all happy. That picture was taken around the time when the council was just formed. I miss the days when we were all a big happy family.

"I miss it to," Persephone whispered sadly understanding the look on my face.

My eyes glaze over and tears fall down my face. I sniffle, "Go call the others and tell them to meet us here, without Lacey," I said looking at Persephone.

Persephone nods and walks off. I walk around the room; pictures of all us decorate the walls. I go to the left of the room and walk down the dark corridor. Candles used to light this wall I thought. At the end of the hall are two big elegant doors, the throne room. I push the doors open and walk into the room. The room is one of the biggest rooms in the whole castle. A little out from the back wall sit two thrones. Mine and Ares', on the left side are Apollo, and Persephone's, Persephone's being the closest to the door and on the right side is Zeus's and Aphrodite's. Each of our thrones are designed to match our personalities. Persephone has a throne because she is in charge of the guard.

I walk down the middle of the throne room in between the thrones and then past Ares and I's. I walk alongside the back wall looking for the secret door. Before finally finding it, I take a deep breath before I open the door and walk down another corridor which declines into the ground, this one having confusing twist and turns, some of which lead to dead ends.

This is our secret passage way in case someone was to break into the castle. It also leads to a storage room, a room of things that we want nobody to get their hands on. I finally find what I was looking for, the storage room. I put my hand on the stone patch next to the door. A little beep is heard, and the door swings opened.

A little gasp escapes me as I gaze in wonder at the room. Running along the perimeter of the room are chests. Each chest having a name engraved on it. There is one for every single one of us, again each one representing our essence. I walk to my chest, the one in the middle and open it.

On top of everything is my cloak. I pull it out and swing it over my shoulders and clip the golden 'S' clasp. I fall to my knees and dig through the box. A strangled sob falls from my lips as my gaze fall's on my wedding picture. That was the happiest day of my life. I take the picture out and set it on the ground gently, and then go back to digging. "My dress!" I gasp. My white dress from the flash backs. I pick it up and hug it to my chest.

So much has change, most of my guard doesn't even consider us family anymore, and that is why a lot of them left. Each year we dwindled down in numbers until the other gods decided we were not a threat in battle anymore and to take us out before we could hold our own in battle again. At the time the other gods did not know who was or was not on the council. They did not know most of the twelve Olympians were on my council, and I wished for it to stay that way.

`````````````Flash Back````````````````

"Lady Athena, the _others_ have entered the castle! We must leave," Persephone exclaimed as she ran into the throne room. "Now," She added when she saw that I did not move and looked unconcerned.

"Young one, calm yourself. Hades wouldn't let you be hurt," I stated softly my voice carrying around the empty room. I slouch in my throne and throw my legs over the edge.

My home has been empty for some time now, my guard having all left for the mortal world hoping to live in peace.

"It is not I that I worry about. It is thee. Please Lady Athena, we must leave before they arrive. It is our only chance!" Persephone cried in dismay.

I twiddle my thumbs, and glanced down at my lap.

"What if I do not wish to live?" I say softly yet it echoes throughout the room.

Persephone gasps outraged. "Do not speak that way! What would Ares do if he knew that? You promised him you would meet him at the safe house."

"He will be better off without me. You should do the same and leave," I say in a dead voice.

"Why is it you wish this fate?" Persephone asks in hysterics.

I look up, my eyes blazing. "Did you wish to be on my guard, Persephone? Did any of us wish to be on the council? Did any of the guard wish to be on the guard? Did you wish for Hades to take you from your mother?" I hiss with venom in my voice. Persephone cringes back. But I am not done yet. "No! Hades took you without your consent. We wouldn't need this council or guard if Nyx hadn't died! I would still be on with the other Olympians. I wouldn't be married to Ares! Fate is a cruel person."

I look back down at my lap, thinking Persephone left waiting for the others to get to the throne room and destroy me.

"Lady Athena, I get you are angry, at what I am not certain. But you will not die on my watch!" Persephone exclaimed determination in every inch of her form, moving toward my throne. "If you die, I die," she said looking at me with those ancient eyes of hers eyes that shouldn't belong on such a youthful face. "If I was to leave and you die, Ares will kill me… Painfully" She hissed.

I do not speak. "Maybe I should leave, dying will not solve anything, just make it worse," I thought.

"Please, Lady Athena dying will not solve anything," she continued. "They will hunt down every one of us and kill us, permanently," Persephone says now standing by my throne. She set her hand on my shoulder and then spoke softly, "Athena, speaking as a friend, Ares, Apollo, and even I will miss you. I know there are others that do not show it, but they will miss you too." She takes her hand off my shoulder and stands by my throne waiting for me to speak.

I sigh before I pull myself up and sit straight. "How long do we have left?" I question looking at my guard.

"It's will be an hour before they reach the castle, then another five to ten minutes before they get to us, maybe longer." She replied looking at me.

"I thought you said they were already in the castle?" I ask puzzled.

"I lied. Apollo said I would need the extra time," Persephone said timidly knowing that I dislike being misled even if it is for a good cause.

"We better start locking up," I say unable to be mad or annoyed with her. I stand up and give one last fretting look around the room before leaving with Persephone.

About thirty minutes later everything was all locked up and secured according to what it was.

"We need to leave now," Persephone panicked. "They are here early!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I say before she quickly grabs my hand and pulls me to the throne room. She drags me to the back wall and opens the secret passage then grabs my hand again and drags me threw. I take one last fretting glance at The Throne room, my home, not knowing that it would be the last time I will ever be here for many years to come. The door slides shut behind us just as the others barge into the room.

``````````````End Flash Back`````````````````

Ten years after that Ares, Apollo and I met up again. Only this time it was only us. By then I had already sent away any of the remaining guards, including Persephone. Twenty years after that Ares and I left for the mortal world. I can remember running through town, and through these underground halls being chased by my family playing Hide and Go seek. A happier time, that is the time I wish I could go back too. Not the time to where I deluded myself that I was happy on Mt. Olympus or the time after my guard started to fall apart and nobody was happy.

I remember the exact time when everything started to fall apart. It was when Aphrodite and Hercules left us. Hercules wasn't really part of the guard royal or regular. Just Aphrodite's mate, He loved being with us, he would have joined the guard, but Aphrodite wouldn't let him. He said we treated him better than the _others_ ever did. He wasn't originally a god, he was made a god. He died during a battle against the _others_. I think that was when Aphrodite started to hate me. They wanted to leave and I let them. I didn't, and still don't rule like the _others_ did. I am not like them and I never will be.

The _others_ started to question my way of ruling and planned an attack. At the time they didn't know I had three of the Olympians on my council. Only that Aphrodite would sneak over to see one of my supposed guard members, Hercules. Maybe Emmett reminds Aphrodite of Hercules. The day Hercules died was one of the worst and defiantly when things became even worse. We fended the others off but it cost us many lives to many life's I thought in dismay. My guard was cut in half, going from nearly forty to sixteen. We were never the same after that.

"Athena, come on we need to leave," Persephone's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I look up from the ground groggy and unaware when I started looking at it.

"The others are waiting for us," Persephone said. "I left them in the throne room. Ares and Apollo where quite shocked to see this place still standing after all these years, so was I if I let myself think about it."

"Yes well, I found my cloak!" I say as I stand up. "The stupid Volturi stole the whole cloak wearing thing from us, and I think all our old clothes are in the chests down here," I said looking at every chest. "My memories are still a bit foggy," I state. I take one last glance and walk out of the room and into the corridor, Persephone silently following. The door slammed shut behind us. My cloak is still on me and my dress is still in my arms.

"Athena," Apollo greets from his thrown when we get back. He is sitting in his thrown with one leg thrown over the armrest like a king with no care in the world.

Ares is pacing the length of the throne room agitation rolling off his form.

I clear my throat and step in front of my throne. "I say we should find the guards and send them here, were its safe, Even if they wish to not help us, because the _others _will try to find them and kill them. We can recoup and plan from here," I said looking at everyone's faces. "Plus" I continue, "I don't think the Cullen Mansion would fit us all. We should get Aphrodite, Zeus and Emmett here as well." I plop down in my throne noticing everyone else is sitting in theirs. "In the meantime, I think we should change back to us. The real us, cloaks and all." I ended.


	11. Chapter 10:

A.N: I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had writers block and when I went back to look at who I had planned for Royal Guards I didn't like them and had to get new ones. This is my longest chapter so far, so I hope you like. Review please!

* * *

><p>"Athena!" Apollo called as he came running through the door to the throne room in his godly appearance. Instead of long silver-blonde hair he has ear length curly blonde hair. He looks about twenty-five with a firm, well-structured body; no longer does he have a boyish charm to him. His eyes are a blue and they glint with mischief.<p>

"Yes Apollo?" I question with uncertainty in my voice.

Apollo stops dead in his tracks as he sees me. He looks me up and down. "You definitely look better as Athena, then Bella," Apollo states.

I chuckle lowly, "Indeed."

As Bella I was a 'Plain Jane', not as much so when I became a vampire. I had brown hair, topaz eyes and a heart shaped face, and I was stuck with the body of an eighteen year old girl.

I now have beautiful blue-grey eyes, blonde curly hair and I stand at five feet, nine inches. I have curves in all the right places. I am no longer a 'Plain Jane'.

"Athena, I wanted to know if we should start to update the house. The outside was kept up but the inside was not."

"That's fine, just remember, we leave in less than twelve hours and that Zeus, Aphrodite, Emmett, Charlotte, and Esme should be arriving within a few days. So inform Ares of what you wish to do with the house, and he and Lacey will have to finish it, maybe the others when they get here will wish to help. Do not touch the individual rooms; let the owner of the room remodel it."

"Sure thing boss," Apollo said in a joking voice then was off in the direction he came.

Ares has not approached me since we found the castle. I have not had the courage to go to our sleeping chamber. It has too many memories of us, of a happier time and I just don't think I can handle that yet. I get up from my throne and make my way to the door. I take one look around the room and sigh. I flip the light switch and head down the hall to the grand staircase.

I walk up the stairs to the fourth floor, the council's chambers. The third and second floor is for the guards chambers with the exception of the east side of the second floor which is for guests. The first floor has entertainment, gyms and other recreations. The couples share a room together but each of us has our own individual spaces. The rooms are like condos. I walk past Aphrodite's and Hercules'. She will probably remodel it so its fits her and Emmett's personality before she lets Emmett in there.

I walk past Apollo's room, he never found someone to settle down with. It was like the perfect bachelor pad back in our time. I think he found Charlotte to be his perfect match. The room will definitely be remodeled.

I walk past Zeus' and Hera's room. I am not sure what their room looked like, I never went beyond the study. Zeus has so many books and documents in his study. It was the perfect place for meeting, besides the meeting room on the third floor.

I stiffen as I reach the quarters Ares and I used to share. I walk past the room and on to my personal study. It was part of our room, but I needed some space so I had it only accessible from the outside. Ares has his own study on the other side of our room. I go to turn the door knob to walk into my room when I hear giggling from our room, and then I hear Ares' laugh. I feel like I could stand here all day and listen to his laugh when I remembered the giggle.

I stare at the door wishing it would burst in to flames. Is he cheating on me? Are we even still married? I mean it has been a few hundred years. Why did he even bring Lacey into our room, Key word being ours.

I open my study door and storm into my room. I slam the door shut. My nickname is Stormy because when I am angry I look like a storm with my grey eyes and all.

I threw myself into the nearest chair. I sigh and bury my head in my hands. What am I going to do? I look around the room. Wow, I still have a bottle of ink and a quill sitting on top of my desk. I really need to update this room. Now I can see why Apollo was so eager to update the house.

I examined the room making a list of things I will need. New books, paper, pens, pencils, a computer, a desk, computer chair, and a new paint job. The rug and furniture are antiques. The chairs and couch are top of the line from their time. I could probably reupholster them. The rug is fine. I nestle myself in to the chair and soon my eyes start to droop. Yes gods can sleep, we don't really need to but some of us like to. The last few days have been very tiring.

"Athena!"

"Huh?" I replied groggily, sleep thick in my voice. I sit up and wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"We need to go! We are going to be late for our flight," Persephone said with her hands on her hips. "Seriously, you aren't even dressed! You can't wear that. Pack the cloak and some more modern clothing. Apollo and I will be waiting down stairs, now hurry up!" Persephone stormed out of the room. In Persephone's godly form she is five foot eight, she has white-gold skin, long, choppy brown hair, and black eyes. She has a curvy body that can compete with Aphrodite's, with slightly pointed ears left over from her time as a spirit fay.

I pull on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that I bought while in town, with a red corset top and a leather jacket. I tie up a pair of black combat boots, and let my hair hang over my shoulders. To finish it off I added smoky eye make-up.

I blow the candles out after packing my small bag. I walk out of my study and lock the door; I don't trust Apollo not to mess with it.

"You take almost as long as Aphrodite," Apollo complained as I walk down the steps.

"I do not! Aphrodite takes hours on end just to do her hair," I reply outraged.

"Alright you two knock it off, we have to get to the airport," Persephone interjected. I throw my carry on suitcase at Apollo and say, "Make yourself useful." Apollo grumbles but walks out to the car and Persephone follows.

I turn to walk out the door but stop in the threshold, hoping against all odds Ares would stop me and tell me at the very least good luck, but it never came. At that very moment I promised myself I would not shed another tear for Ares.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan Athena?" Persephone questioned once we make it out of the airport and into the cover of the forest. We are crowded around a boulder, our makeshift table, looking at the map I picked up from the airport.<p>

The plane ride was excruciating, it was a very long twenty-four hours. Apollo whined the whole way up there. First it was 'I'm bored', then 'I miss Charlotte', 'how much longer', and lastly he decided to snoop into my nonexistent relationship with Ares. I was ready to kill him and I think Persephone was too.

"Can you try to track them by their aura?" I asked looking up at Persephone.

"I can try," Persephone replied without looking up. Persephone backed up to the fallen log and sat down, after a few moments she fell into a trance like state.

I turn back around and go back to looking at the map. The forest is dead silent, no animal's scouring about or birds chirping and the trees are not even moving. Ten minutes go by before Apollo starts to complain, "Athena, I'm bored. How much longer?"

"Shh!" I shush him.

"I'm bored, bored, bored," Apollo sung dancing around in a circle. I opened my mouth ready to scold him when Persephone beat me to it, "Shut up, Apollo! Seriously how did I live with you for so long?" She pauses presumably waiting for our attention, then goes on, "I had a hold on the aura, but then Apollo went ahead and messed up my train of thought. I'm going to go back into my trance and when I start to move, follow me." We nod and she goes back into her trance.

Three minutes later she is standing up and walking further into the forest. Before we left the house the three of us changed our appearance back to our other form, just in case. I have a feeling the person we are looking for is one of the Amazon sisters, but I can't be sure. About twenty minutes into our walk and a lot of complaining from Apollo, I can start to sense the Aura of a god.

Persephone stopped walking but her eyes stayed glazed over and suddenly we were surrounded.

Apollo and I quickly put ourselves in front of Persephone to shield her from any danger.

"Bella!" asked a shocked voice. I take in the persons form and sigh in relief when I see that it's Zafrina of the Amazon Coven.

"Hello Zafrina," I say softly letting my hair curtain around my face, a very Bella move. Peter chuckles beside me knowing how hard it is for me to act so shy and submissive like Bella.

"I don't mean to pry, but where are Edward and Nessie?" Zafrina asked confusion laced in her voice never having seen me away from them for long.

"Renesmee," I stressed never having liked the nickname Nessie, "Is on her honeymoon. Edward and I are divorced. I caught him cheating on me with Alice," I say then look at the ground timidly.

"You guys seemed so good together! Why wasn't I invited?" She gushed.

"It was a small wedding, only my family and the Denali's where there. And about the whole divorce thing, I really don't care; the only good thing Edward ever gave me in my life was and is Renesmee. He was always controlling me, never letting me be me," I explained.

"Well I guess that's good then?"

"Zafrina? Who is this?" A small, timid voice asked. I looked up surprised that I didn't even notice there were other people here. Standing behind Zafrina are three other people, and last time I checked there where only three people in the Amazon Coven.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, but you can call me Bella," I say with disgust laced in my voice, before Zafrina could introduce me.

"So this is the Bella we heard so much about?"

* * *

><p>Finally, I can go home. It took us five years but we finally tracked down the rest of the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard includes Persephone, Hecate, Selene, Eros, and Cratos.<p>

We found Hecate in the Amazon. She was Zafrina of the Amazon Coven. Hecate is a triple Goddess, Hecate represents Maiden, Mother and Crone; mind, body and spirit; and birth, life and death. More simply she is the goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy, and crossroads. Her name is properly pronounced "E-CA-TA" or "e-CO-ta." She is Are's personal guard. She really is a fascinating person. She doesn't really get along with Apollo because of his attitude or Aphrodite because she is too stuck up and self-centered. Her words not mine. She is five foot seven with long dark hair and dark, starry eyes; she is very pale, almost as pale as a vampire. She looks about twenty-two years old. Most of the time she wears long, dark dresses. Whenever you need comfort you can look to her for it, but if you did something and it is you at fault she will turn not hesitate to be firm with you. She is not somebody that cuddles or tolerates. Her best friend is Selene because they both are goddess of the moon.

We also found Selene in the Amazon Coven. Selene is the goddess of the moon. She was the newest member, Elizabeth. Selene is Zeus's personal guard. She is five foot eight, has silver hair and eyes as black as night but they are warm and kind, she is fairly pale. She looks to be about twenty-four. She is quiet and reserved, she likes to sit back and observe before she goes in for the kill. She also very compassionate and strong willed. She talks a lot more when she is around her friends and family. She was one of the few that did not wish to leave the guard because she found people who accepted her; her family. When you mess with her family she is not someone you want to be around. She gets along well with most everyone in the guard and on the council. She loves to debate and exchange ideas with Zeus. Her best friend is Hecate.

We found Eros in a small city in Europe, far away from Voltaire, Italy. Eros is the god responsible for love, lust and sex. He was a shape shifter that could change on will into anything he pleased. He liked to stay young and very handsome. Some of his godly powers were that he could sense what any persons ideal lover and paired with his shape-shifter ability, make himself irresistible to the person. He is Aphrodite's guard. At first they didn't get along well because both are gods of love and he was angered that he was consider lesser than her by Zeus and was hardly ever mentioned, but when they put that aside they became fast friends, both of them a lot like the other. He is playful and carefree, but quite the trouble maker, he loves to mess with mortals and other beings by making them fall in love and have an affair, while Aphrodite likes matching up soul-mates and doesn't see why people must cheat on one another. He loves to prank other people, along with Apollo, of course. But he can be completely serious if the situation calls for it. He looks about seventeen; he is five foot nine, with bright, vibrant blue eyes and dark, curly brown hair, with a muscular build and a boyish charm that is completely irresistible.

We found Cratos in Greece pretending to be human. He, like Apollo, never lost his memories and decided to become a human, naming himself Lance. Cratos is the god of strength and power. He is Apollo's guard. He is six foot exactly, has blonde, wavy ear length hair, green eyes and has a scar running across his face, he is toned and in shape, but not overly muscular. He looks about thirty. He can be very playful or serious depending on the situation. He loves to make jokes and mess with people. He is very cold and unbecoming to people he doesn't know. He used to love to hang out with Hercules before he died.

After we found the Royal Guard members we would send them back to the Castle in the community so they could reconnected to the others and protect their guard member. Cratos is the last one of the Royal guard to be found and now we are on our way home. It has been five long years since we have seen the other Council members and since I have seen Ares. I haven't shed a single tear since I left, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him. We're taking a short break before we are off again to find the rest of the guard members. We have the other Amazons to help us in the upcoming war.

"Athena, we are home," Persephone says as the cab pulls to a stop in front of the gates of the community. I release a heavy sigh before stepping out of the car and breathing in the Russian air. I can't wait to see everybody together again. I have missed my family. This is not all of my family yet but it is a start.

"Honey, I'm home!" Apollo yelled as loudly as possible as we walked into the house. I cringed and shot daggers at him. A few seconds later Charlotte appeared.

"Peter!" She screamed as she launched herself at him. He caught her, set her down and brought her in for a big kiss. I looked away and saw Persephone do the same. Cratos stood a little behind Apollo the most relaxed I have seen him since we found him a few days ago, looking around the room most likely remembering old times.

"You can go explore, we are safe here," I said to Cratos.

"Thank you, Lady Athena," Cratos replies and walks over to the staircase.

"Your room is exactly as you left it, so it may need some updating," I told him as an afterthought. He nods then races up the steps. I hear shuffling of feet and then the whooshing of wind, Peter and Charlotte leaving, most likely to have a little alone time. I shudder at the thought.

I turn to Persephone, "You can go two, Persephone. I will be okay."

"Thank you. If you need me, you know where to find me," She said. A soft breeze with the scent of freshly blooming flowers blows in my face announcing the departure of Persephone.

I walk to the throne room and once there throw myself into my throne. We don't have much time to relax before we must leave to go find the rest of us and I intend to use every minute of my free time to relax while I can. I close my eyes and sink into my chair, remembering happier times.

"Athena," a gruff voice with a slight Texas twang to it, that I would know anywhere, calls. I gasp shocked and sit up straight in my chair. "Ares," I breathe as I catch site of his changed appearance. He is six foot two, has black ear length hair with natural red highlights here and there. Dark, fiery eyes, just as I remember them, a strong muscular build, and battle scars from past wars. He looks a not a day over twenty-six.

His eyes lock with mine and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Athena, come with me, please?" He asks attentively. I break eye contact with him and suddenly everything comes rushing back to me.

"No, why should I? Why don't you go somewhere with Lacey," I spat with venom in my voice.

Ares looks at me with confusion evident on his face. "Wait, you think," He paused and mulled over how to state it, "I am involved with Lacey?"

I answer with a glare. Ares takes that as conformation enough and burst out laughing. I glare at him harder and get up to leave the room. He stops laughing.

"Athena, please," Ares pleaded. I sit back down and listen mostly because I've never heard Ares plead before.

"I know I acted like a total ass, and I am sorry for it, but I have never cheated on you and I never will. She was helping me with… well, just come with me."

I sigh and host myself up out of the chair. "Close your eyes," Ares tells me. I do as told. I feel the wind shift and the feeling of floating and then hitting the ground. I hear a door open and then Ares tells me to open my eyes. I gasp as I take in my surrounding. This was obviously our old room except everything is updated. Sitting in the middle of the room is our elegant four-poster bed with a blood red comforter and black sheets, real wood floors and red and black velvet walls. All the furniture is the same from the last time we lived here but some things have been updated or reupholstered. I turn around and face Ares until there is only one inch between us.

"Ares, I don't know what to say," I whisper.

"Then don't, let me. I am sorry for how I acted, I know I can't bribe you but this my way of saying I am sorry. I acted like a total ass and I am sorry I couldn't see that before. You are right I was being a baby. I wasn't acting that way because I was angry at you, I was angry at myself for letting them split us apart. I was angry that you had to be alone. I am sorry is there any way you can forgive me?"

I look into his eyes and all I can see is sincerity. I feel his emotions and all I get from him is sorrow, sincerity, and undying love. I don't say anything, tears leak out of my eyes and I stare at him with love shining in my eyes.

Ares reaches forward and wipes my tears away. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I am sorry! What did I say?"

"Nothing and Everything, I am not crying because I am sad but because I am happy." I take the few steps forward ad embrace Ares for the first time in years. "I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back. Ares pulls my face to his and kisses me. The kiss starts off soft but then becomes demanding and urgent. A few moments later I pull away gasping for air. I touch my forehead to his. Once we catch our breath Ares says, "I will never leave you again. I don't care who tells me to. I love you too much."

I push Ares against the wall and kiss him. I hook my leg around his waist. When I pull back to breathe Ares lays chaste kisses along my neck.

"Athena, Ares!" Apollo yells. "We need you to come down here. So stop making out! We have things to discuss!"

Ares and I sigh in unison and detangle ourselves from each other. I kiss him softly on the lips tell him that we will continue later.

Ares and I leave our room and head down to the meeting room. I know one thing for sure, even if that is the only thing I am sure of as of now, I am going to hurt Apollo for ruining our alone time.


	12. Chapter 11: Confused Emotions

READ IMPORTANT AN: Sorry about the wait but I couldn't get this chapter to come out in words. I could imagine it but couldn't get it done. The way I wrote it is not the way I planned for it to go originally, as I started to write the words took action and things changed. I am not sure if I liked this chapter, so it is up to my readers to tell me if it is good or bad, or even if it doesn't meet your expectations. If a lot of you don't like it I will back and redo the chapter. I am sorry about any spelling or grammar errors but I am only in 8th grade and I have no Beta.

* * *

><p>I stormed into the meeting room with Ares trialing behind me not as pissed off as me but not very happy either.<p>

"Apollo!" I screeched. I scrutinized the room, after a quick sweep I find Apollo quivering behind Charlotte with Zeus, with his arms wrapped around Esme's midsection leaning against the wall, standing about two feet away from them. Aphrodite sits on Emmett's lap in one of the big ancient looking chairs diagonal the door, Persephone sits in the other chair congruent to them. Selene and Hecate sit on the couch, same stile as the chairs, facing the wall, Eros and Cratos sit on the couch congruent of them facing the door with Lacey in the middle of the two looking scared and freaked the last two of the Amazon Coven standing off in the corner by an old maple wood desk.

"A-a-Athena, what can I do for you?" He peaks his head around from behind Charlotte and asked as soon as he knows I spotted him.

"I see everyone is already where. Why did you call this meeting and why did you feel the need to disturb me and Ares? And on top of that you remodeled the meeting room without my constant," I asked as calmly as possible which wasn't very calm.

"I thought we should speak while we were still in the strategizing mindset," Apollo said timidly.

I glared at him. "We will speak later when I have calmed down. Let's start this meeting." Apollo moved out from behind Charlotte and came to stand in the center of the room by Ares and I. Ares pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"First off I want to say that I am glad you guys are all back. I missed you dearly in you absence, but just because we are here does not mean we can let our guard down, nor does it mean we are done. We still have to find the rest of the guard and defeat the Volturi," I said with authority in my voice reminding them of my position.

"We have a few days down time, and then we need to get back to work on finding the rest of the guards. We don't have time to waist, the only reason we get this down time is because we found you guys quicker than we thought we would," Ares continued.

"We have to face the Volturi?" Lacey asked in hysterics. I looked at her in confusion, she seemed like such a strong willed girl that wasn't afraid of anything, maybe I was wrong.

"Lacey, you do not have to stay, we understand if you do not wish to fight them. You may leave if you wish. Just know that we are trying to stop this war before it gets to the point where other beings are forced to choose sides and to do that we need help. My guards, council and I will not be able to stop them alone," I stated calmly.

"No it's not that! The Volturi just have….. I mean they are very powerful and nobody has ever gone against them," Lacey stumbled out her words. She looked down at her lap afraid of what I would think.

She was going to say something else. I will question her on it later, secrets on enemies are not tolerable. "It's okay Lacey, I get it. You can stay and wait and see if you want to stay, you don't have to decide now," I told Lacey then turned to the Amazon coven. "The same goes for you." They nodded.

I looked at everyone in the room, my rag tag family, but the most loyal family I could ask for.

"Lacey, Kachiri and Senna, even if you do not chooses to stay you are still under our protection, once part of family always part of the family. The same will go to any of the guards that do not wish to stay. Once family always family," Ares said knowing how important family is to me.

"Lacey, Kachiri and Senna, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room. It's nothing personal it's just that I need to talk to the guards."

They nodded and left the room as soon as they were out of ear shot Aphrodite went off.

"You didn't give me that choice! You didn't give any of us that choice in the room!" Aphrodite shouted.

Persephone was next to me in a flash, ready to defend me if the need presented its self. Emmett tightened his hold on Aphrodite but she wasn't having that and broke out of his hold and stood three feet in front of him.

"I did give them a choice, Aphrodite. I am sorry that you do not like being here, I really am, but at the moment we need you here. After this war if you still wish, you may leave," I stated calmly

"I may not be here after this war! Hell you may not be here after this war! No, I take that back! You can't die in this war because you are needed to control the mystical population, so you would MAKE everyone protect _you_," Aphrodite shrieked at me with venom dripping in her voice.

I cringed back in shock. I can't believe she feels that way. Ares growled at her in warning. "I am truly sorry you think that, but when have I ever put myself before you or anyone else? My job is to put others before me all the time. Again I am truly sorry that you think I put my safety above yours. Is this about Hercules, because I promise I wouldn't have let him fight if I knew he would die that day, Aphrodite? I would have told you to run and never look back. That day I lost a lot of people I care for, that day changed all of us," I stated dejectedly.

Ares went to wrap his arms around me but I moved out of them. "I am going for a walk. We will finish this meeting later," I stated walking out the door. Persephone moved to follow me. "Don't, I want to go alone."

"Athena, I don't think that is wise," Persephone told me through our link.  
>"I don't care, I wouldn't want to put you at risk," I responded through the link.<p>

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I ended up on the out skirts of the community sitting on a fallen log under the cover of a weeping willow. What am I going to do? Aphrodite doesn't want to stay, and I shouldn't make her, but without her it could be the matter of life or death. The balance would be thrown.

There are five of us on the council for a reason; each one of us represents something different. Each of our personalities help to maintain the balance, each of us where pick for our traits that we behold not our power. All five us where picked by Nyx before she was killed to maintain the balance between mystical creatures and humans. Ares was picked for his logic and strategy skills, Zeus was picked for his ability to keep his head and think ever thing out in a situation of crisis, Apollo was picked for his ability to laugh and make jokes, all together lightening the mood, Aphrodite was picked for her cold hearted demeanor and her ability to see threw others acts. Last we come to me, Athena, I was picked to lead them because of my ability to care for others but know when to be firm and tough when the situation calls for it, to not let the power get to my head.

All five of us have a different purpose in life, whether it is war or love, we all can come together to protect one thing, humanity.

The guards weren't hand chosen by Nyx, at first we didn't even need them, and we did our job in peace and secrecy. But then the _others _found out. I was taking out a batch of immortal children when it happened. That was also the first time I ever got bit by a vampire and let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. The venom spread threw my system, but didn't change me. When I went back to Mount Olympus instead of Castle Lux, the _others _smelled the venom in my system. Venom can create a kind of high for us, but when injected by a vampire it hurts like a bitch. The twelve Olympians weren't concerned, Apollo on more occasions then not came back with venom in his system (Not from fighting them), but the other gods that where there it didn't sit right with them, especially because I was a very responsible goddess, uptight some would say.

So they next time I left they had Hades follow me by shadows and report back to them.

Hades is…..a difficult story. He came and went as he pleased. Hades is one of my beloved family members. He wasn't always. At first we were nothing alike, always at each other's throats, until the day came that he found out I was working for Nyx, actually I was the new Nyx, Nyx and Hades where good friends. When the council sent him out to follow me, at the time he didn't know I was doing Nyx's job, so he told them what he saw. Afterwards when he found out he was angry with himself. That was the year I left the Olympians and went off on my own.

Of course they didn't want the minor gods to know so they found someone to replace me as Athena, but she wasn't as strong willed or battle smart as me. By order of the _others_ they staged the death of replacement me.

"Lady Athena?" Persephone asked attentively. I felt her aura and body heat behind me. I don't look up for fear of seeing the hate in her intense probing gaze. I can't do this; I can't run this council anymore. I have become too soft. I am not the Athena they know. Aphrodite already hates me, but maybe that was my fault. How am I to keep a whole shit load of people safe when I can't even keep one safe?

"Athena!" Persephone said with fear leaking into her voice. I can't do this! Persephone can take over. She deserves to be leader not a guard. She could find Hades. I let him be kidnapped; it's my entire fault, why everyone is miserable. I deserve to die not them. I can't die unless another immortal kills me otherwise I would off myself. So I can do the next best thing, leave and never be seen again.

"Don't even think about it, Athena," Apollo screamed. I could hear fast approaching feet. I didn't listen, I have to act fast. I stood up from the boulder suddenly and gracefully and took off running.

"Persephone, grab her!" Somebody screamed but I was fared to gone to know who. I felt a body impact with mine, causing us to go tumbling to the ground. I was going on instinct, I can't be kept here. Too much to do and see, places to be.

I kick out at my attacker blindly; I managed to get my attacker off me. I sprinted to the forest but I was surrounded, waves of legacy and calm seep into me. "NO!" I scream and shake my head. I turn and attack the closet person to me. My body connects with theirs and we go tumbling to the ground, I anticipate the fall and up quicker than a cat running to the forest. The wind shifts and a speeding body comes hurtling at me, I shift at the last second and the person crashes into the tree.

"Athena, please stop! We need you here," a smooth velvety voice calls but I am too far withdrawn into my subconscious to comprend who is speaking and what it means. If I can get to the forest nobody can stop me, the forest shelters me. Again somebody goes to tackle me but this time they hit my physical shield and bounce back. I make it to the shelter of the trees and disappear complete from view.

"Dammit!" is the last thing I hear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tears streamed down my face, I can't remember how I got here. This forest is so lively, so many beautiful, colorful trees and bushes. But it is not covered in snow like Siberia. I am weak from Shadow Travel and using my shield, I was never at full power to begin with. When I called upon Hades power of Shadow Travel it drained a lot out of me. A god or goddess can call upon another god's power in a time of true fear, the deepest part of my mind took over control and I had no say in my actions. I am stuck here until I have regained some strength.

I do not like being weak. It is not in my nature to be weak but it was Bella's. Bella's personality rubbed off on me, I am tired of being weak and timid. This is not me. I do not cry, I do not let my emotions get the best of me. I don't know if I ever will be me fully again. I don't even know if I want to.

My head shot up as I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" I called out trying not to let the panic seek into my voice. What I thought earlier is not true I do not wish to die, not yet. I have a job to fulfill and a promise to keep. I am not strong enough to fight a god or goddess if the _others _have found, I don't know if I would be able to fight a vampire even, maybe a young one, but not one as trained as a Volturi. I wipe the tears from my eyes and straighten up.

A laugh echo's off the surrounding trees. I always have my mental shield up so I am not completely defenseless.

"Show yourselves! I am not in the mood for games," I warn. I scan the surrounding trees looking for any sign of somebody being there hidden in the shadows. More laughs.

I let my Aura flare up, only for the briefest second as I can't afford to lose any more energy, to show how powerful I am.

"That is not fooling me. I can smell your fear," the person growls. I sniff the air discreetly taking in the scent of the creature. Every creature has a distinct sent. In this case it is a wet, stinky dog smell alerting me to the fact that it's a child of the moon. Damn it!

I hiss a warning, "Don't come any closer mutt!"

"I know you're weak. I have been watching you, aimlessly walk this forest for hours now and by your sent I can…. Well let's just say you're Athena," The Child of the moon growled out.

"Maybe, and if I was Athena, you know you would not go unpunished for hurting me."

"I would be rewarded!"

It happened too quickly for me to comprehend. I was tackled from my left and thrown back into a tree, the tree creaking and groaning then giving out and falling to the ground. I groaned and sat up just in time to doge the next attack. I won't last long, the little bit of energy I got back I can feel draining from me already.

When he came at me this time I grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

"Leave now and forget you saw me," I hissed in warning as I dropped down into a crouch and showed my teeth, my vampire instincts taking over. Damn it, I need to wipe my mind of my past lives and remember the true me, _Athena._

"If I were you, I would listen to the Lady," A mysterious dark voice barked out.

I know that voice but from where?

The wolf straightened up and a look up fear crosses its face. "My Lord," he says as he drops into a bow, "I didn't know she was under your protection!"

"A little too late, Lady Athena warned you, but you did not listen," The mysterious person growled out. "I will find and punish you as I see fit! Be gone!"

Whoever the person is just saved my life. I do not turn around to see who he is for I wish for him to know I do not take him as a treat. "Thank you for saving my life, I owe you one."

"Lady Athena, you owe me nothing," he said as he appeared in front of me.

I gasp as I take in the figure in front of me. Six foot six in height pale translucent skin with wavy shoulder length hair that is such a rich deep black that it has blues and purples through it. His eyes are a rich shining onyx colored that is veined with blues, purples and other rich jewel tones, body is to die for, and he is devastatingly handsome like any of the gods. He Looks like he is in his early thirties late twenties.

"Hades," I cry in shock as I throw myself at him. My body collides with his and he stumbles back a few steps in shock. He sets me down lightly and steps back a few steps, never having liked people in his personal space. We stare at each other in awkward silence.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Hades, but how did you find me? And how do you still remember?" I spoke after a few minutes.

"You called upon _my _power, so I came to help out. I figured if someone was calling upon my power that they could use a hand and I was right. No offence but you look like hell and I should know….. I used to live there. How I remember is a story for another time," Hades explained.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, "just what every girl wants to hear."

"Athena, if you remember then somebody must be missing you. Why are you in Volteria and not at the Castle?" Hades questioned looking me over then added as an afterthought. "Ares and Persephone would not let you out of their sight in the weekend condition you're in."

"That's where I am? Volteria?" I question.

"Yes, wait. Are you telling me you don't know where you are?" When I didn't answer he exclaimed, "You got to be kidding me! Athena what have you been doing to get this defenseless? That Child of the Moon would have killed you."

"I have been giving a lot of powers and memories back with no time to reconnect to myself. All my past lives are at war within my mind trying to become my personality, and on top of that Nyx's instincs she gave me are in full gear. I can't remember anything of how I called upon your power or how I even got into the situation of needing to use your power. All I can remember is wishing I could die," I exclaimed in hysterics as I fell to the ground.

"Shh. Athena calm down. You have been giving memories back and they have had time to figure everything out, you have not. You need to take time and work through your past lives memories and only then will you be able to figure things out."

"Marcus!" A childlike bell voice called out.

"Shit," Hades cursed.

I gasp, "Your Marcus of the Volturi!"

I get up off the ground and scramble away from him quickly scared and confused.

"Athena, it's not that way. It's complicated, I would explain now but I don't have the time. Jane is looking for me on Aro's order. All I can ask is you don't tell anyone that you saw me. I am going to be taking a vacation from the Volturi soon and then I will contact you."

"I-I-I… Okay. This doesn't mean you're off the hook though, when it's clear send for me," I stated.

Hades nodded at me once then shifted back into Marcus. "Be safe," where his parting words as he took off to find Jane. When he disappeared from view a surge of power went threw me. A parting gift from the god of the dead, life. "Thank you Hades," I whispered and the wind carried it away.

Now I just have to sort through my emotions and past lives and mush them together to find the new and improved Athena. Piece of cake, not!


	13. Chapter 12: Shift

I cannot go home yet, I need time to myself to sort things threw, for if I don't I fear I will die. It doesn't make me selfish, does it? No it doesn't, for a few different reasons. One being that without me the world as we know it would be gone. Another is that if I don't sort through my emotions I will eventually go crazy. So I am going to do this for me and let no one stop me. First, I have to make arrangements for the council to find the others, because, seriously everyone knows their all useless… besides Zeus.

Before I can do that I have to find a place to go because I can't stay in Volteria. I would just be giving myself up. Hades gave me enough energy for me to get out of Voteria to go to one place without draining all my energy and stay there and rebuild my energy and sort through my problems.

Where to go is the question? I should go somewhere they would never think to find me; I don't want to be found. I want to do this on my own and in my own time. If I was normal I would go to therapy, which I am not, so therapy is out of the question.

"_Please just choose a place. You're killing me with your brooding thoughts. Aren't I supposed to be the one with the brooding thoughts?"- Hades_

"_Get out of my mind Hades. It isn't nice to intrude on someone's personal thoughts."_

"_Fine then I won't tell you where I think you should go. I'll just let the Volturi get you."-Hades_

"_Fine, but then I want you out of my head."_

"_Why don't you go to Mount Olympus? Nobody has been there is decades. Nobody would think to look there or you could go to the underworld. That would be nice, I need a report on how much damage has been done and how long it's going to take me to get that place back in order, I just don't have the time to do it myself," Hades mused. _

"_Hades, I do not wish to go to that dowry place you call home in my state of mind. I can just imagine the disaster it is after you or I having not been there for years. Mount Olympus? My, I haven't been there since I was replaced back in the 1700s. I couldn't go there, to many memories. But it would be nice to see my old room and all my belongings," I trail off longingly. _

"_All of us miss our home Athena. I miss both Mount Olympus and the Underworld. Athena go there, you need to figure things out. I must go, I am being called. Aro is not pleased with me, I'll contact you when I can."_

I feel Hades leave my mind and I know I am on my own again. It does not comfort me like it used to, how could it when my mind is battling itself? I guess I am going to Mount Olympus.

I close my eyes and center myself. I push all the bad feeling out of my mind and concentrate on the love for my family, for my Ares. I let that feeling of love grow bigger and bigger until it shines from my very being. "_Mount Olympus,"_ I think. Thelight becomes brighter and then flashes.

When I open my eyes I am no longer in Volteria but on Mount Olympus. Statues of all twelve Olympians line the sides of the Mountain serving as columns. It is so beautiful. Every statue is sculptured neatly and preciously, so much so that the statue looks exactly like the real thing.

Zeus stands with his lighting bolt in hand with no mercy in his cruel eyes. Zeus was not always as he is today, calm and collected. He used to rule with a cruel and unmerciful hand.

Hera stands across from him with love and adoration in her eyes and posture, she takes the posture of a loving mother ready to comfort and love even the ugliest being. But I know that is not true for she was blinded and ruled by the power she beheld, banishing Heptues to the fiery forges in the underworld.

Poseidon stands behind Zeus with his titrant pointed downward. The expression on Poseidon's face is one that you can't read. He never was one to show emotion. He and I never did get along; we were always at each other's throats. At one point we bickered because it brought us joy and comfort knowing we had some of the old ways left.

Maybe this isn't the best place to be. I can't look at the others statues, not yet. I can't stand to see and remember how we used to be. First I need to sort through my emotions, and then I can sort through other things.

I briskly walk past the statues, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. My room, I'll start at my room. I keep my eyes cast on the floor, my feet leading the way to my room without me really having to think about it.

A sob brakes free from my trembling form when I spot my room. My room here is so different from Castle Lux, Nyx's castle. It's covered in gold, white and silver hues. What really gets me is not the room but my throne thrown into the corner covered in dust. I fall to the ground in the doorway as pain; mental and physical, racks threw my body. This is the beginning of my journey to rediscover myself. I just hope the rest of the council can take care of things till I can pull myself together.

********Ares's P.O.V********

"Aphrodite you moronic, spoiled bitch! I have half the mind to kill you!" I seethed seeing red as my anger over takes my being.

It's all her fault that Athena is gone. My love is one of the most unselfish people I know.

Rosalie recoiled in shock as if I had slapped her. "I don't want to hear it. We all know it's true, she is selfish. I didn't want this life! I didn't want to be a vampire either! I just want to settle down, have a family, and see my grandchildren and then when the time comes die! Why does no one understand that? But she gave it to me! She gave me a normal life and then took it all away! " Aphrodite spoke in a deadly calm voice, all her muscles tense and ready to fight if the need arises.

"Fighting is not going to solve anything, it won't bring Athena back." Persephone spoke for the first time since Athena disappeared into thin air.

We can't seem to pull ourselves from the clearing (Aphrodite, Apollo, Persephone and me. Zeus is back at the Castel with the guard and none gods.), maybe because we hope Athena will just appear like how she disappeared. But I know that will never happen. I let out a sigh.

"She ain't coming back today, if she comes back at all that is."

"It's my entire fault. I should have known she had negative thoughts that she was struggling." Persephone hiccupped. "I failed."

I look over and see Persephone sitting on a boulder with her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault. We all should have noticed and if it's anyone's fault its Aphrodite's. She knew Athena has always struggled with guilt over Hercules's death," I spoke up with hate in my voice.

"Aphrodite may have been the final straw but she didn't cause it. Everything has been piling up and up until she blew. Nyx's spirit took over feeling a threatening force against Athena," Apollo explained while pacing in front of the space Athena disappeared.

"Wait, Nyx's spirit took over?" I asked.

"That is not for me to tell but for Athena. So let's just hope she gets back soon, safe and sound," Apollo replied.

"Something is not right! I can't _sense_ Athena," Persephone exclaimed.

She can't sense my love! Our guard can always sense us. "She's dead?" I speak in a broken whisper not willing to say what I know to be true.

"N-not necessarily, she could just be weak," Persephone scrambles to find the right words. At the end a little sob brakes free from Persephone. Persephone may not have been Athena's biggest fan but that does not mean she wanted her to die.

A sob brakes free from my chest and I fall to the ground in a bundle of limbs. "Why my love?" I whisper brokenly.

"You heard what Persephone said, that doesn't necessarily mean she is dead. She could still be alive but just weak," Aphrodite chocked out.

My misery turned to anger. Suddenly I am standing mere inches away from Rosalie, with anger pouring out of every inch of my body.

"This is all you fault! None of us choose to be on this council! Nyx choose us, and now because of you Athena is dead!" I seethed.

Aphrodite recoiled in shock at the tone of my voice, and the feelings that where slipping out threw my empathic ability. "You lost Hercules, I get it, you're angry, but now you have Emmett. I will never have someone like Athena, the person who accepts me for me, scars, past and all. You know what the difference is though? Hercules died in battle and Athena died because of you!"

I went to pounce but Apollo stepped in between us. "Fighting is not an option. We have already lost Athena; we do not need to lose another. I propose we finish what Athena started, get the rest of us together, and then take out the Volturi before they destroy us and then the world."

I backed off, and then turned to the forest. "My love, why?" I thought again. We shall finish what you started if it is the last thing I ever do.

Persephone looked up with red ringed eyes. "I'm in." I don't know if she said it out of regret about not being able to save Athena or because it's the right thing to do, but at this point I don't care.

Aphrodite just nodded grimly.

"Then that's, that. Where all in, all we need is Zeus, then it's the wh- all of us," I stumbled.

~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~

"Are you absolutely sure she is dead?" Zeus asked after we explained everything.

We could not bring ourselves to go to the meeting room so we are in Zeus's study which has not been redecorated yet. It looks like something out of an old horror movie, the room is covered in dust and there is furniture covers all over the chairs and couches.

I speak before Persephone can, "Persephone cannot get a read on her."

"That does not make her dead, only unreadable. It could mean she is weak," Zeus says.

I don't let what Zeus says register in my brain. I don't want false hope.

"Are you going to help or not?" I question.

"Yes, Athena is a dear friend."

"Excuse me, but how are we going to restore the guard memories if we do not have Athena? Athena was the only one of us that could do that," Persephone speaks up hessently as if afraid of what I would do.

I stay quiet not knowing the answer to that.

"You have the ability to do that, Persephone, maybe not as easily as Athena but you do. You may never be able to do it as effortlessly as Athena, but you will get better at it. You can do it because of your ability to track others spirits," Zeus explained.

Persephone nodded not knowing what to say.

"Apollo you will stay here and make sure everything runs smoothly, at the first sign of a threat you call me." Apollo nodded. "Zeus, Aphrodite, you too will stay here," they nodded. "Persephone you are leaving with me." She nodded.

"You have your orders and you are to follow them, understood?"

"Yes sir," they say in unison, sensing the shift in my demeanor.

"Good. We leave in exactly 4 hours so be ready to leave, pack lightly."

If someone dares mess with me or my family they will die. I am not going to lose anyone else after Athena. Athena may have left because of Aphrodite but Aphrodite did not kill her. The old Ares is back and ready to rumble. The new friendly Ares is gone and in its place is the old not so friendly, cold hearted, numb, killing machine Ares. Spread the word, for you cross my family you are crossing me and you will suffer a painful, merciless death by my hands, Ares the god of War. Don't believe me then I dare you to mess with me.


	14. Chapter 13: Disaster

15 years later….

Athena P.O.V

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling of my room in Mount Olympus. I'm exhausted mentally and physically, my ten years away has helped to make my mind stable, but that does not mean I haven't had troubles over the years. After the first five years my mind started to heal. After ten years is when things started to get complicated. My mind set was back and I knew who I really was, not Bella or any of my other reincarnations, but Athena the goddess of war. That does not mean I went back to the old, ruthless me, no. I mashed personalities together and became me, the me that I was before I left.

I was not ready to go back yet, so I checked on them. What I saw was almost enough to make me go back, but I knew I wasn't ready to face them, so I would help out without them knowing. Giving back memories was taking a lot out of Persephone, and they only had three out of ten guard members. So I took it into my own hands and had Hades help locate them, then I went out, found them, and gave them their memories back. I tried to send them back but they refused to leave me unprotected for who knows how long.

"Athena!"

"Hmm?' I asked without looking to see who it was.

"I think we should head back to Castel Lux now," Hades voice snapped me out of my day dream state.

"NO!" I shouted then in a calmer voice I said, "I am not ready yet. You can leave if you wish Hades. I know you miss Persephone."

"Why would that matter? She is dead…" Hades said dejectedly.

I was up and in front of Hades in seconds. I grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at me. "What do you mean Persephone is _dead?"_

"I watched as the others killed her before my very eyes and then tried to wipe my memory, luckily I got away first," Hades whispered.

I backed away from him, "Persephone isn't dead."

"Then why isn't she with you?" He asked not believing it.

"Because I left without telling anyone, I at the time wanted to be alone. She has been the one restoring memories of the ones I did not."

"She's alive?" He whispered. I nodded my head. Hades fell to the floor and wept.

I shifted from side to side not knowing what to do. Comforting people is not really my cup of tea. Hades looked up at me dejectedly.

"Go," I order. Darkness elapsed the room then nothing, shadow travel. I sigh and fall back on my bed. We have everyone but one person. The council has four guard members and I have five. Hades isn't technically a guard member, he does his own thing.

I heard a crash from somewhere in the castle. I was off my bed and to the door in seconds, "Hermes you better not have broken anything!" I screamed. Without warning I am tackled from behind.

I land on my stomach with my hands pressed into my back. I struggle against whoever is holding me against my will. "Stop struggling, little girl or I'll be forced to hurt you," a dark voice warns.

I stop struggling and concentrate on making the guy feel extremely scared. I feel it register in the guy and keep sending the waves out until he let go of me and back away curling into the fetal position. I switch to leathery and he is out within seconds. I stand up quickly; I don't know who the guy is and I don't intend to stick around to find out.

Hermes comes running down the hall way, skidding to a stop when he sees me. "Thank gods you're okay. Ares would have my head if I let you get hurt. Come on we need to get out of here, Mount Olympus has been invaded," Hermes exclaims.

The crashing I heard early must have been the sound of a brawl. "Where are the others?" I question.  
>"Waiting in the passage," Hermes replies.<p>

I nod and quickly sweep back into my room grabbing my cloak, then head for the closet. "Lady Athena, with all due respect, but now is not the time for clothes."

I sigh, "Hermes there is an entrance to the passage in my closet. Is there a problem with what I am wearing?" I have one a white toga style dress outlined in gold, with gold sandals whit straps going up my legs stopping a little below my knee. My hair is braided with gold strings into it.

"No, Lady Athena," Hermes stammers. I smirk and head for my closet throwing my cloak over my shoulders. I press the right spot in my closet and the door opens. Just as the door is closing I hear someone say, "Ares is not here, I only saw Athena. I wonder if she even knows what has become of Ares." Then a pause, "I am sorry My Lord I was unable to detain her."

I gasp and turn to go back to open the door. "Lady Athena we must go."  
>"Something is wrong with Ares and they know. I need to find out what." Hermes grabs me around the waist and tugs me along with him. I struggle against him sending out waves of fear.<p>

"You know that will not work on me Lady Athena, as of right now, they are after you, making you my number one priority." I sag in defeat and let him drag me away.

"What are we going to do? They have invaded our home," Hestia cried. Right now we are under Mount Olympus in the tunnels.

Hestia is the goddess of home, hearth and, fire. Hestia looks like she's in her late twenties and is five eight with shoulder length caramel brown hair, multi shaded brown gold eyes, light tan skin, curvy body and the otherworldly goddess beauty. Hestia was found in Maryland under the name of Hannah Kevin a thirty eight year old half vampire half human, but looks not a day over thirty, working as a school teacher. She was just recently engaged but called it off because she found out her Fiancé was already married with a family. Hestia is motherly, nurturing, sweet and downright scary when angry.

"Mount Olympus is not our home, Castle Lux is, but I fear it may have been invaded too," Then under my breath I mumbled, "Ares what have you done?"

"So where will we go," Hebe questioned.

Hebe is the goddess of youth and cupbearer to the gods. Hebe looks to be about 14 or 15, the youngest and most innocent looking of all the gods. She is five feet in height with an angelic appearance, long curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale translucent skin, and a petite body. Hebe is a very sweet and a childlike person, that anyone, human or god, finds hard to cross. I found Hebe in France visiting family members going by the name of Phoebe Smith. Phoebe Smith had quite a nice family, so Hebe was not the most willing to come back but more so than Aphrodite.

"Castel Lux, we need to make sure everything is okay, and if it is, I can beat up Ares for whatever the hell it is that he did," I stated.

"But I thought you said Castle Lux was invaded too," Iris asked.

Iris is the messenger goddess and goddess of rainbows. Iris is five feet; skin is a translucent pearl color that has a faint iridescent glow and gleam to it. Her hair is waist length and has a pale blonde color with iridescent rainbow strands all through the hair; she has the same unearthly goddess beauty all other immortals have. Her eyes are her most striking feature with them being opal rainbow sheen like in color. Unlike other gods or goddesses she has a pair of retractable wings that are rainbow colored, Looks like she's in her early twenties. Iris was found in Australia as an 18 year old half water fae under the name of Rain Evergreen. Iris is very fun perky hyper, she has a fun kind of personality that is as cliché as it sounds as colorful as a rainbow, is very artistic and prefers to look and create things of beauty. She is mated to Hermes.

Hermes is the messenger of the gods and the protector of shepherds, travelers, merchants and thieves. Hermes looks to be in his early twenties with the same god like beauty; skin is a rich gold tan color. He has windblown neck length, golden brown hair with glowing, swirling, sky blue eyes that are always filled with a hidden mirth. He is six feet tall and his build is a lean athletic one and he always has to have a pair of shoes decorated with wings on the side. He found Hermes under the name Mathew Le'beau living in France. As a mortal he was getting flashes of his life as Hermes so when we got there he was ready to leave. As a mortal he also got into trouble a lot because of his personality. Hermes is a sarcastic fun loving, prankster, who prefers speed over anything else, kind of guy. His temper is swift and merciless, prefers stealth and sneakiness over anything else.

"I said might. So we go there first."

"Are you sure you are willing to take the chance, my Lady?" Nemesis asked of me.

Nemesis is the goddess of divine justice and vengeance. Nemesis is five foot seven, with smooth, golden tan skin, long waist length, raven-black, straight hair, grey-silver eyes and a beautiful curvy figure, has the classic goddess beauty. Nemesis was a mortal under the name of Justine Cole living in Texas working for a law firm. One of the things Nemesis doesn't like is when justice isn't served and she sees the face of those who got away with their crimes. Nemesis is fiery sassy and has a twisted sense of humor, cunning ruthless and vindictive, but can also be the sweetest and loving person, so long as you don't cross her. She gets along best with Persephone and I. She is the mate of Morpheus.

"Yes, I have been away for fare too long now," I stated.  
>"I don't think it to be a good idea, Lady Athena," Hebe said with fear in her voice. Hebe is not a fighter she is more of our information gather.<p>

"Do not worry, Hebe, we will protect you," I stated.

When we arrived at the Castle everything was in chaos, a chair was thrown on the front lawn, a few windows broken and in result glass littered the lawn. "What the hell happened here?" I whispered. It sure as hell was not an invasion, that's for sure.

"I'm not sure, but it's a mess. Oh, my I have a lot of work to do," Hestia mumbled.

"I told you to find Dionysus Persephone! I let the others pass, because you said their spirits disappeared completely, but now I can't! You don't even have an excuse for not finding Dionysus! Why don't you just get the hell out of here Persephone, you good for nothing _thing,"_ an angry, evil, lifeless voice screamed at Persephone, I am guessing, and nobody speaks to Persephone like that.

"My Lord, please let's be rational about this. Persephone cannot help that her gift is not working quite as we wished it would," Apollo tried to reason. Apollo is calling someone my lord? But no one is above him, only I, but I am here and defiantly not a lord, and Ares. Oh my gods! Ares what have you done?

"Stay out of this Apollo! I do not care or want to care, for this act of bedrail you will be punished," Ares stated cold and lifeless. I looked to the others and I think they figured out the same thing as I.

"Well time to face the music," I said then went to walk up the steps but Hermes was suddenly in front of me. "My Lady, I don't think that that is a wise idea. I do not wish for you to be hurt," Hermes said.  
>"My Lady, what would we do if you were to be hurt," Hebe questioned.<p>

"Drop the My Lady stuff, just Lady Athena, or Athena, when the time calls for it. I do not much like the 'my lady'. Hermes do not fret I can protect myself, it is Ares you should be worried about, he is in so much trouble," I replied calmly.

"Athena, Ares has been how in the state he was in before he met you ever since you disappeared. He thinks you are dead, no one is treated nicely, on the guard or council," Hades voice drifts to me.

"So nice of you to join us Hades," I greeted sarcastically. "And how do you know this?"

"I have been spying as of lately, awaiting your return so I could see my beloved without being killed by Ares," Hades replied.

"Persephone, I thought I told you to fuck off, I do not want you in my presence! You should have never been created, for it is your fault Athena is dead," Ares yelled.

Oh no he did not just say that to her, she kept me alive for years when I didn't care to live. My anger boiled, I am sure Persephone felt me again from how bad my anger was. My thought was only confirmed when I heard her gasp, "Athena!"

I heard a crash and then Ares, "You are to never speak of that name again!"

"Sorry Hades we shall have to talk later," I stated then ran up the steps with my cloak billowing behind me. I appeared in the door way of the throne room seconds later to find my throne is pieces and Ares holding Persephone against the wall behind the pieces of my throne.

I saw red, Nyx made that for me before she died and now it is gone!

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked as calmly as possible, which may I tell you was not very calm.

"Athena," A few different people gasped.

"Ares put Persephone down now," I commanded.  
>"Who are you to command me?" He hissed at me without turning around.<p>

"How about your mate, the actual leader of this council, and oh did I mention your mate?" I thought. But I did not say that for fear of pissing him off more in his already fragile state, so instead I said, "What is wrong with you? I leave for 15 years to organize myself and everything goes to hell! There is a chair on the lawn, and glass littered about, not to mention my throne is in pieces!"

Ares still did not let Persephone down, more like he tightened his hold around her neck, making Persephone gasp out in pain. Hades put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, "You better get him off her, or I'll have to do it myself."  
>"Calm down, Hades. Can't you see I am trying to do this without violence?"<p>

"I have no interest in where you have been _girl_, but you have no right to order me around!" I lost it, I longed at him. He loosens his hold on Persephone giving her the escape she needed she falls to the ground gasping for unneeded air when Hades sweeps her up in his arms, "Your alive," She whispers over and over again while touching his face, and Ares and I go tumbling to the ground me landing on top.

He strikes out at me in rage, flipping us over so he is now on top of me. I expand my shield out throwing him off of me. "Ares calm down, there is no need to fight me," I try to calm him down but to no prevail. He comes at me but I doge. I do not think he can see me, I think he is to fare gone to realize who he is fighting.

He comes at me again, I again doge. "Ares listen to my voice, please come back to me, my love, my warrior," I plead. It does not work, this time when he lunges at me he takes me down with him. I am pinned under him; suddenly I am hit with huge amounts of pain. I let out a terrified pain filled shriek. It hurts so much; it feels like all my limbs are being torn off again and again. "Help me," I shriek as I thrash about. Some part of me knows this pain is not real.

"Ares stop! You are hurting Athena!" Apollo cries.

"Athena is dead," Ares said in a dead lifeless voice.

"No she is not, but if you don't stop you could kill her! Ares please I beg of you to stop!" Persephone pleaded.

The pain intensified. I shrieked and withered about not being able to stay still. Everything is on fire. "Ares stop!" I cried out with horror and pure undefined pain in my voice.

The pain cuts off suddenly, and I am left gasping for air. The wind shifts and suddenly I am being cradled.  
>"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I love you, I love you," Ares cried over and over. He pulls my right hand and places it on his cheek.<p>

"Shh, I know. I love you to," I soothe as I rub my fingers on his cheek.

"I thought you died. You just disappeared and-and Persephone couldn't feel you," Ares cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I stretch up and lightly kiss him on the lips. I pull away and untangle myself from him and stand up. Ares whimpers, "No don't leave!"

I pull him up to me and look him in the eyes, "Do not worry my love, my warrior, I am not leaving again anytime soon. I couldn't bare it."  
>"You promise me?" Ares whispers.<br>"Yes."

My anger is back and Ares feeling the shift moves away from me worriedly. "What is wrong Athena?" Ares asks me timidly. "Never speak to Persephone like that again, under any circumstance or I will kill you myself and have Hades bring you back. Do I make myself clear?"

Ares gulped knowing my threat was not empty handed, "Yes."

"Good, and may I ask why you felt you had to be the old jackass you that I did not marry? And you better be able to tell me why my Throne, that Nyx made me, is in pieces."

"Um, I-I-I don't know," Ares mumbled.


	15. Chapter 14: ?

AN: I think this might be the longest chapter yet! This is War should be picking up speed pretty soon. Is anyone good at fighting sceenes and willing to help me write them? I suck at that them. If your interested me let me know. YOU GUYS GET TO NAME THIS CHAPTER! Please send in a name that you would like this chapter to be called, first one gets to be the chapters name! Please READ and REVIEW! You people dont send in enough reviews... The more reviews i get the longer the chapters will be, and the more intense.

* * *

><p>Ares and I left the throne room, promising to talk to everyone latter, and went up to our bedroom, which may I say is a disaster. Hestia said she was going to work on getting the Castle back in order while Ares and I talked.<p>

I know I cannot blame Ares for everything that has happened because he thought I died but that does not mean he should go off the handle. They, including Ares, should be able to handle themselves when I am not here. I am currently sitting on our tattered bed with my head down thinking while Ares passes the room.

"Please speak to me Athena, the quiet is killing me! You haven't said a word in ten minutes," Ares pleaded dropping to his knees in front of me.

"What should I say Ares? That I was in the wrong as much as you were? That I shouldn't have just disappeared? Tell me Ares is that what you wish to hear?" I whisper without looking up from my hands.

"Yes, No, I don't know Athena. I just want to know you love me like I love you," Ares exclaimed.  
>"You know I love you Ares, I always will for it is impossible for me not to love you, at the moment I am just mad at you."<p>

"Do you not see it, Athena? That is what I am trying to say, you just proved my point by saying it is 'impossible for me not to love you.' You or I do not have a choice in the matter of who we are to love. You cannot hate me even if you try and I cannot hate you even if I try. We were created to love each other when no one else would or could love us. I want to know you love me, because you love me, not because you are forced to love me!" Ares cried desperately.

"I did not love you at first Ares, you were too much of a cold hearted, killing machine warrior to me, but then I started to get to know you, the _real_ you. The real you was still a warrior, but a much nicer one that would protect his family. That is the Ares I fell in love with. I love both sides of you Ares, but I cannot stand to have the cold Ares, the old you, all the time. That Ares had no reason to live, but you do. Do not throw that away because you think I do not love you or that I died. You still have the guard, your friend Apollo and all the memories you and I shared. Nobody wants the old you back all the time, only when the situation calls for it, just like no one wants the old me. Everyone is accentually created with another half or for another person but that does not always mean they are bound to end up together, sometimes they do not love each other as a mate should or love each other at all. So you and I do have a choice Ares. I love you Ares, not because I have to but because I want to!" I state as I look into his eyes letting the honesty shine through.

"As I love you, Athena, my ragging Storm," I sigh and reach up and tenderly kiss him on the lips.

Ares pushes me back so he is lying on top of me. "Not now Ares," I gasp as I pull away from the kiss, "we have things that need to be done".  
>"I know," He sighs as he lets me up.<p>

"I love you," we both breathe at the same time.

"Athena, Ares! You two need to hurry up, and get your butts down here, before I have to drag them down," Apollo yelled jokingly but with an undertone of seriousness.

"Alright, , we're coming!" I yelled back.

I get off the bed and head for the door, Ares stops me by grabbing my arm and pulling me around to look into his eyes. "Promise me you will never leave again without telling me."

"I promise Ares," I whisper. I kiss him one last time on the lips and then walk out the bedroom door with him following behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We have two meeting rooms in Castle Lux, one for when just the council gets together and a huge one for when everyone gets together, the huge one is almost like the throne room, just not as fancy.

Everyone and I mean everyone is in the room. The whole Royal Guard, Persephone (My guard), Hecate (Ares's guard), Selene (Zeus's Guard), Eros (Aphrodite's Guard), and Cratos (Apollo's Guard), and the whole guard minus one that hasn't been found yet, Hermes, Iris, Hebe, Hestia, Nemesis, Demeter, Eos, Morpheus and Eros. Dionysus is also a guard member but we don't know where he is at the moment, we still need to locate him.

Demeter is the goddess of the harvest, grains, fertility of the earth, the seasons and agriculture. She is five feet six inches; she harbors the same otherworldly beauty all goddesses have. Her skin is a reddish brown color with a golden hue to it; she has green eyes that harbor all kinds of shades of green with a golden ring around the inner pupil and around the border of the eye. Her hair is waist length and is a mass of reddish brown curls shaded with numerous other earthy tones. Her body is more curvaceous then most goddesses, looks as if she's in her early to mid-twenties. When Persephone and the other members of the guard found her she was an earth witch that until her early teens lived back and forth between India and America. She was a down to earth person that has always been fascinated with Greek myths. Demeter's personality is down to earth, has an earth shattering temper, possessive of those she cares for, is nurturing yet slightly, overbearing, and loves to be outdoors.

Eos is the goddess of the dawn. She is five foot seven, has light pink gold tinted pale ivory skin. Long hip length golden rose/pink colored wavy hair, lithe curvy body, glowing sunrise colored eyes, the same goddess beauty as all the gods, and looks like she is in her early twenties. When she was found she was a witch that had been getting flashes of her past life recently going by the name Dawn Winters living in Russia. She had no family besides her uncle and his wife, loved the dawn, and was studying mythology. Eos is a calm sweet all around tranquil person, but when angry she makes Hades look tame. Eos is mated Eros.

Eros is the god of god of sexual love, beauty, love and sexual desire. He looks like he's in his mid-twenties; with shoulder length, sex mussed, dark caramel colored hair with golden skin and a sinfully lean build. Reaches six foot seven in height and has what others call smothering reddish gold eyes. If I wasn't utterly in love with Ares and he wasn't in love with Eos I would probably try to date him. When he was found he was going under the name of Derek Buckingham, part incubus from his father, living in London. Eros is a massive flirt, a charmer and naturally seductive. Cut throat in business and anger, he is the epitome of passion. If you really want to piss him start talking about Cupid. The legend relates to his person and he absolutely hates it.

Morpheus is the god of dreams. He looks like he is in his early thirties, is inhumanly beautiful like all gods, has rich brown skin that has a silvery sheen to it, eyes are a swirling mix of blues and silvers like a dream, his build is leanly muscled. His hair is wavy and shoulder length and is such a deep black that it has blues and silvers mixed in it. He was found in New Orleans going by the name of Erik Destler. He was divorced, and had two children who died in their early childhood from cancer. He is very laid back; cut throat tends to have a faraway dreamy expression, knows when to get down to business and is very ruthless and observant when in that mental state. He is mated to Nemesis.

"For all of the guard who has just arrived and do not know why you have been given back your memories it is because the time of great need has arisen. I know some of you may not wish to be here, but we need your help. I will not force you to help us, but if you wish not to help, I ask that you stay here for your safety. The Volturi is our target this time, the _others_ I do not where they are, and I do not care to know at this moment. We have about 50 years at most to be ready to defeat the Volturi. That is only _50 years _to train and recruit any people willing to help our cause, _50 years _to relearn our strengths and weaknesses. You have 3 days down time before we start training and recruiting," I stopped talking and then turned to Hades, "I am sorry to ask this of you Hades, but I need you to go back to the Volturi. You can wait till the three days is up. I will not force you to go, but I would very much appreciate it."

Persephone looked at him with sad eyes, because she knew Hades would say yes. "I'll leave at the end of the third day, Athena."

"At sunrise of the fourth day everyone report to the training room. Everyone is dismissed except for the Council, Persephone and Hades," Everyone nodded and left.

"So what has been going on since I left? Have Esme and Charlotte made it here yet?" I questioned once everyone was gone.

"Besides Ares going all evil dictator on us? Nothing," Aphrodite snipes.

"I didn't ask for you rude comments Aphrodite, so back off!" I state firmly.

"Esme and Charlotte are here, Lucy and the other Amazons have left. They could not handle Ares," Apollo said softly trying not to upset me.  
>"I understand. Sadly we may just have given them reason to join the Volturi's forces."<p>

"I'm sorry Athena," Ares whispered.  
>"I know. No need to fret. What's done is done."<p>

"No, not that, though I am sorry for that to, but Renesmee thinks you died," Ares took a few steps back awaiting my rath. My only child thinks I am dead?  
>"Why does she think that?" I cried. When no one answered, I yelled, "Anyone?"<p>

"Athena, we did not think you were alive. We had to tell her. How do you think she would feel if she called 5 years after the fact that you died and nobody told her that her mother was dead?" Apollo soothed trying to make me see rashly.

I took in a few deep breaths before speaking, "Well then I know what I am doing with my three days." "Persephone as you are my Guard you are to accompany me. Hades you may come to."

"Athena, I just got you back! You cannot go without me," Ares pleased with me.  
>"I wouldn't dream of it. Go pack for the both of us, lightly please. If I get it my way, Renesmee and Jacob will be staying with us, along with his pack, Seth and Leah."<p>

"I want to go too!" Apollo yelled like a little boy going to the candy store.  
>I sigh, "Fine, but no more are to come."<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My cloak concealed my face pretty well in the day light and at night you would not be able to see who was under it, the same going for the rest of the people with me, we stayed on the Cullen's side of the treaty line not wishing to be attacked. Persephone, Hades, Ares and Apollo came with me. Apollo wined and wined until I gave in. I just want to see my daughter after 20 years of being away. I may not be Bella anymore, but Renesmee is the only daughter I have ever had, and no matter what I will always love her as such. I think it is time she knows she is the daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of War Strategy, thus forth making her a demi-god.

The wind shifts blowing our scent into the Wolves territory. Before coming to the treaty line we dropped the few belongings we brought with us at the Cullen Mansion. Within 2-5 minutes five oversized wolves appear before us. "Do not worry, we mean no harm. We are not vampires, we are something else. I just wish to speak with Nessie and Jacob then I will be on my way," I spoke in my gentlest voice.

"Lady Athena, who and what are these creatures?" Persephone asked. Hades answered before I could, he helped Nyx make them when the vampires started to get out of control.

"Shape-shifters, tribal ones," Hades gloomy voice states.

They growl at us. I quickly scan threw the wolves looking for a familiar coat of fur. "Seth, please. I know you don't trust us, but please at least bring my little girl here so I can see her across the border! I just wish to know she is safe." I plead with him. Something in my voice must have convinced him because a low, long pain filled howl is heard.

A quick bustle of leaves is heard, and then Renesmee is standing before me, on the opposite line of the treaty, with Jacob next to her.

"What do you want with me?" A smooth, bell-like voice chimes with a cold edge to it.  
>"Just to see my little girl," I reply.<p>

"I know my mother's sent, and yours is not it," She hisses.

"Athena, you are not in a form she would recognize. She only knows of your Bella form," Ares whispers to me.

"What do you know about my mother?" Renesmee demands of me.

"That I am her," I shift my form quickly and quietly without drawing the attention of the wolves, but the other gods/goddess felt it in the shimmer of the air. Ares and Apollo follow my lead. Hades and Persephone stay in their true forms. I pull down the hood of my cloak, and my hair billows around me.

"Momma?" Nessie asks softly afraid to believe it.  
>"It's really me, my little nudger," I say softly. Renesmee races forward and throws herself into my arms.<p>

"I thought you were dead, they told me you died," Renesmee sobs into my chest.  
>"I know," I soothe as a few tears fall down my face and onto Renesmee. Dammit! A vampire cannot cry. Nessie looks up shocked, "You can cry, vampires can't cry!" She quickly detangles herself from me and races back over to Jacob's side.<p>

I stay on the floor, in a very vulnerable position, partially to let them know I mean no harm and the other because I am no distraught to move. My little girl doesn't believe me.  
>"Renesmee that is really Bella, even know I know you don't believe it. She may be able to cry now but she is still Bella," Jasper'sAres's rough, but soft, southern voice float out.

"Uncle Jasper," Renesmee asks. I cringe back at the Uncle Jasper, he should have been Daddy, but there is nothing I can do to change it.

"Yeah, Nessie it's me, and that really is your mother. Why would I lie to you?" Jasper questioned.

"A vampire cannot cry and my mother was a vampire. Uncle Jasper you should know that more than I do. Just give me time to think things through," Renesmee tried to reason. "My mother is dead," Renesmee finished brokenly.

I let out a sob, and then I scrambled backwards and up to stand next to Ares. "I am sorry you feel that way Renesmee, and that I have disturbed your healing process. I shall be on my way," I stated solemnly. I turned my back on the pack and my daughter, "Hades, Persephone lets go. Apollo you may stay with Ares, just don't cause any trouble. Ares I expect you to be back at the house in the morning."

Hades follows behind me and Persephone stands at my side a little in front of me, ready to take on anything or anyone that threatens to harm me. "Athena, be careful," in the tone of voice he said it in "I love you" was implied. "Always am, Ares."

A magical glimmer fills the air alerting to the shift of a wolf. "Athena? Are you the _real _Athena?" A hesitative voice asks.  
>I stop walking but do not turn around, I felt Persephone tense up at the sound of my name being spoken from this stranger in her eyes.<p>

"Brady," I acknowledge.

"Brady you cannot be serious! Athena as in the Greek goddess?" Leah asked.  
>"Athena, why are you here? People like you are supposed to be dead," Brady asked me ignoring the now shifted Leah.<br>"I am sure somewhere in your legends it is mentioned, and until you figure it out and speak with your elders I do not wish to speak to you about it," I replied curtly still hurt over the fact that my daughter will not speak to me.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot let you leave," came Leah threatening reply. My eyes blazed and I turned around fast.

"You cannot let me leave?" I laughed. "If I wish to leave, I will. Now I suggest you run along, _dog._ I do not have the patience to deal with people like you today. I do not think you are the Alpha of this pack so you have no right to be giving any orders," I hissed.

"Athena, calm down. We do not wish to start a fight," Ares tried to reason with me.

"I suppose you are right," I mused. Persephone stood tense next to me on high alert.

"Renesmee, I know you may not wish to believe I am Bella, but just remember that she and I love you. You are my life, and Edward is an asshole, but if I had the chance to go back I wouldn't because I got you out of it," I said softly.

I turned and started walking through the forest with Hades and Persephone behind me. "If you ever need help Renesmee just think of me, Athena, and I shall be there no matter what I am doing at the moment," my voice carries on the wind back to her. I let myself feel intense love, even though at that moment all I felt was misery, and then disappear in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ares P.O.V

"I can cross the treaty line, right?" I ask to make sure, I do not wish to cause anymore wars then the one we already have.

"Uncle Jay, you know you don't have to ask," Renesmee said. I looked to Jacob for reassurance. He nodded his big, fury, head.

I took attentive steps over the treaty line, I could take the entire pack (which is only 6 of them actually shifters), but I do not wish to. My guard, Hecate, was not happy to let me go alone. I had to promise her I would come back unscratched, and I really do not want to come back with scratches because then she will blame herself.

Renesmee threw herself into my arms, "I missed you Uncle Jay. I am sorry about what happened with Alice." "I do not care; I have your mom, Athena, now. I love her so much it hurts sometimes," I wanted to tell her but I didn't in fear that she wouldn't understand.  
>"It's okay Nessie, it wasn't your fault," I whispered softly. I do not like the form of Jasper; it makes me feel vulnerable, not as strong as my Ares form.<p>

"Alright man, let go of my woman," Jacob joked now standing in his human form with a pair of cutoff jeans on. Even though he was trying to be carefree, I could sense and see the hurt in his eyes and soul. "How about we take this gathering to Renesmee and I's house. Everyone is over there and I am sure they would like to see you." I nodded my conscience. We need to speak with the pack anyway, and in the mood Athena is in, I don't think she is going to do it.

"Jasper, what about me? I am not as lucky as you, I can't just cross the treaty-line," Peter's snarky voice asked.

"You can cross Uncle Peter, I give you permission," Renesmee said.  
>"Why thank you, little Lady," Peter joked.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we are all at Renesmee and Jacobs's house, the wolves relaxed and go to different parts of the house. I stayed in the living room with Apollo, Nessie and Jacob. I need to get Renesmee to come back with us for her safety, the Volturi already want her and if they figure out she is Athena's daughter they will want her even more.

Peter and Nessie sat in a corner catching up with one another; Nessie hasn't seen Peter since 2 years before her wedding, so about 30 years.

The only original wolves left, from Bella's time here, are the ones that haven't imprinted yet, Embry, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin and the one exception Jacob.

"Jasper what brings you back to Forks? Who were those other people with you?" Jacob asked me with an edge in his voice.

"Don't worry Jacob, they mean no harm. One of them is Ath-Bella's guard and the other is Bella's guard's mate. As for being in Forks, can't I stop by and see my niece?" I explained.

"Sure, Sure. But you should call first," Jacob mused. "Wait! You said Bella's guard. Bella has a guard? I thought Bella was dead?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes, just as I do, and as Peter does. Bella is dead, but very much alive at the same time."

"That _lady_ was not my mom Uncle Jasper," Renesmee piped in.  
>"Renesmee I know you don't wish to believe it but she is," Peter stated.<br>"Wait! Go back to the fact that you have a guard," Jacob demanded.

By now the other wolves have made their way back to the living room hearing all the commotion.

"He doesn't really need a guard. He kicks ass," Peter said at the same time I said, "Renesmee you're hurting your mothers feelings. She may not feel or look the same, but she is still your mother, who loves you."

"I am confused," Seth stated.

"So am I Seth, explain what the hell is going on Jasper!" Jacob demanded me in his Alpha tone.

I shifted my weight trying to control my temper, just like Athena, I do not like being told what to do.

"I am not Jasper," I said as calmly as possible.  
>"What?" A bunch of people asked.<br>"I was Jasper at one point, but then Athena, your mom Renesmee, helped me remember who I really was," I stated proudly.

"And who is that?" Seth asked.  
>"Who is Athena? My mom is Bella," Renesmee asked confused.<p>

"I am Ares the Greek god of war," I said as I shifted my appearance.  
>"And I am Apollo," Peter chimed in.<p>

"But, this makes no sense," screeched Leah.

"Athena is your mom Nessie, she used to be Bella, but then she remembered, and helped us all remember who we were. She may go by a different name, but she is still your mother Renesmee and she still loves you," I replied.

"So let me guess? The blonde bitch is Aphrodite?" Jacob joked.  
>When we didn't reply Jacob took that as note enough, "Dammit she is!"<p>

"If my mom really is Athena, then what does that make me," whisper Renesmee.  
>"A demi-god, a vampire demi-god," Apollo stated.<p>

"Can somebody please dumb this down for me, because I am really confused here?" Collin asked.

With that I launched into the tail of Athena and I's life from the very begging, editing here and there anything to gruesome, till now.


	16. Chapter 15: Creation of the Council

AN: **This chapter is backstory, at the moment I think it's the last long chapter of backstory I am doing. I thought it should be out there to help you better understand the story, but if you don't wish to read it then I understand. The time frame of this story is very long, things happened before this story started and they need to be mentioned. I am very sad with the amount of feedback I got on the last chapter… Was it really that bad? Please review it motivates me to write. I was going to make this chapter short because nobody wanted to review last chapter, but I just couldn't. ANYWAYS next chapter things will start picking up, I promise; if you don't understand don't be afraid to ask me a question. PLEASE REVIEW! (Even if they are critizing the chapter! Just not my spelling, because I know it sucks, I don't have a beta anymore…). THE GUARD WAS NOT CREATED BY ME. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO ! Anyways on with the story! **

* * *

><p>I paced the length of the Cullen's Mansion, wishing time would hurry up so I could be with Ares again, so that I could get out of Forks and forget about my past, about how Renesmee, my own daughter does not love me.<p>

"Lady Athena, you should sit down. You are going to make a rip in the carpet with all your pacing," Persephone stated.

I stopped for a second to look at her, then resumed my pacing. "Something doesn't feel right; I can feel it in my gut."

"Athena you just don't wish to be away from Ares for so long again," Hades joked.  
>"That's not it," I sigh.<p>

I pace for five minutes before the sound of fast approaching footsteps reach my ears. All of us immediately tense up, Hades puts himself in front of Persephone and Persephone put herself in front of me. I sigh annoyed, I can protect myself.

Within two minutes the front door goes flying into the room, with three of the Volturi members standing on the other side of the door. "Άδη, κάνουν τον εαυτό σας να μοιάζει με τον Marcus πριν από την προκήρυξη. Μπορούμε να κάνουμε πως σας απήγαγαν." (Hades, make yourself look like Marcus before they notice. We can pretend we kidnapped you.) He nodded his approval, changing before our very eyes to Marcus. I move forward and grab Marcus by the arm and Persephone grabs the other one, wincing as she does so.

"Master Marcus," Jane breathes. The three Volturi members come rushing through the door and into the living room.

"Master Aro was right, you wouldn't leave us without a reason," Alec stated. Stupid old fool, I thought. Dimitri trials a little behind them but stops when he catches sight of us, his eyes widen in shock and he steps back in fear as recanalization crosses his features. His body bends at the waist as if he is going to bow but stops when Jane starts to talk, as if that brought him out of some sort of trance. "Give us Marcus willingly and we will kill you quickly and painlessly," Jane hisses.

I laugh, obviously she does not know who I am, Poor child. "Do you know who I am, child? I could kill you in a minute," I snap.

Jane chuckles, "Ha, I am no child! Do _you _know who I am? I am Jane of the Volturi. Now give us Marcus."

I am quickly becoming enraged. How dare this _child, _compared to me or any of the gods, command me? "Dimitri, I know you know who I am, why don't you explain to Alec and Jane?

"Of course," Dimitri stutters.

"_Dimitri is a kind soul. He does not disserve to die. He has known nothing but the Volturi since his rebirth as a vampire, and because of that does not know how to leave. When his time comes he will not go to hell, he has spared who he could, and that is part of his redemption," Marcus/Hades thought to me._

"_Of course, Hades, we will get him out of the Volturi alive," I think back._

"I do not care if they are gods, I wouldn't care if they were God himself! They are not better than me or the Volturi," Jane screeched.

Alec took a few steps away from his sister the situation finally sinking in. "Sister, this is a death wish. Let us leave in peace," Alec pleaded with Jane.

"Master Aro gave us orders and we are to follow them, Retrieve Marcus and bring him back to the Castle, and that is what we will do," Jane said with authority in her voice.

"Well, I would say I am sorry but then I would be lying, but it looks like you are not going to be fulfilling that order," I say.

Jane's eyes blaze red and she hurtles herself at me. Persephone intercepts her and throws her into the nearest wall. I am left holding Hades by myself. I smell more than hear or see the wolves approaching with Ares and Apollo following close behind. I need to speed this up.

I throw Marcus harshly to them. "Take him," I spit out venomously, "But let this be a warning, I can take anyone I want, any time I want and any place I want, even in your city. Tell Aro the Council is back and we are pissed. Now BEGONE!" The three Volturi members along with Hades disguised as Marcus scramble out of the room, but not before Jane tries to use her gift on me, but with no success.

Once I know they are out of hearing range I turn to Persephone, "I am sorry. This was the only way we can start to ensure our victory. If we were to kill those three Aro would have come up with something to make us look bad. We need to have a fighting chance."

"I know Lady Athena," was Persephone's clipped response.

"Athena," Ares calls as he races into the house. "Are you hurt?" He stands in front of me when asking this. He quickly scans my body for any type of injury.

"No, I am unharmed," I answer. Ares continues his scan; he only stops when he finds nothing. Quickly, too quickly for me to stop him even if I wanted to, he pulls me into a passionate, love filled kiss. When he pulls away he leans his head against my forehead, "I am so glad you are okay, otherwise I would have never forgiven myself."

"What the hell is going on?" Renesmee asked with confusion and anger laced in her voice.

"Renesmee-" Ares starts. "Don't Renesmee me! First you tell me that lady is _my mother_ and now I walk in to find you kissing her?" She screams then whispers brokenly, "Please just tell me what is really going on."

"Where would you like me to start?" I questioned.

"The begging," Nessie whispered.

"The begging is a very long time back from this date. Are you sure Renesmee, because the whole story is not a fairy tale like the your father and I used to tell you as a kid. It is very gruesome, and I never edit."

"Yes, just please tell me."

**XXXXXX SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ THE COUNCIL BACK STORY XXXXXX**

"When Ares and I were created, along with the other gods, there was no time. No time meant no humans, no Earth. At first the Titans were created, and then the twelve Olympians. The 12 of us were created because the Titans did not go as god had planned. We were made to destroy them, and that we did after a very long endless battle. Only a few Titans were spared and those were the ones God told us to spare, Nyx being one of them. After the battle we did not know what to do with ourselves. The world was vast, but empty. We grew lonely, so we made ourselves a home, Mount Olympus. Contrary to the myths, we were created with our powers, our positions. For many years we lived with no ruler.

Twenty boring years go by since the battle, before God creates more of us, but this time minor gods like Iris. By then we thought we were the superiors. If God was so powerful, why did we need us to defeat the Titans? Zeus took control of us. Nobody dared challenge him, he could electrify us. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon called themselves the big three, because they thought they were more powerful than the rest of us.

They minor gods were meant to be friends; they were a gift because God could see how lonely we were getting. We started to dictate the minor gods, and God did not like that. So he made Angels, the only problem they were based off us. They were not as strong, and most of them did not have free will. Zeus was angered by this, so he created the humans. He based them off of the angel's smaller, simpler form than us, with no powers. He dropped the wings and gave them all free will, but they most bow to the gods, and that they did. They had to rely on us for their food sources, and living environment. Hades tried to stop Zeus, knowing God was not going to like that, and that is the real reason Hades was banished to the underworld.

Within the first few years of human life the humans were dependent on us. But what Zeus and the rest of us didn't know was that we were not the first to create humans, God was. Only those first humans lived in a different area and spoke a different language. They did not speak Latin or Greek like our humans did. Eventually both races of humans met and they fought, just like the Titans and we did before them. God's humans won, we made our humans to weak for fear they would try to overpower us. The minor gods were tired of the way we acted towards them so they chose Nyx to speak for them."

"What does this have to do with you," Renesmee questioned.

"A lot more than it should, let me finish," She nodded.

"This is where things start to get complicated. I was considered a minor god even though my mother Demeter was one of the twelve Olympians," Persephone took over the story telling. "Hades, my husband sided with the minor gods. There were more of them, and if they all banded together they could defeat the Olympians, but some of them refused, like me, but only because my mother was one of the Olympians. Some of the minor gods only had a fetish with Zeus or Ares. Ares was the badest of the bad, and meanest of the mean. He had no feelings or thoughts of love, only war. Athena and Ares hated each other, Ares hated Athena because she is the goddess of war strategy and he the god of war. Athena hated Ares because he was too quick to jump into war. Anyway, the minor gods and Hades thought up a plan so sinister that not even Ares himself would think of it. Why not make me marry him? It would enraged my mother to no end to see her little girl in the world of the dead and Zeus because he did not approve of the marriage.

The plan didn't go exactly as planned. Yes my mother was enraged, but Zeus did not care, in fact he gave Hades his blessing, what harm could it do? I was only a minor goddess in his eyes. So they had to go to plan B. To make something that Zeus had no control over. The human race that was left worshiped the Greek gods as they started to call them. This is where things really start to pick up."

Apollo continued, "You see Nyx at the time was only known as the goddess of the night, she had power just not enough to create a race on her own. Hades and Nyx worked together to create a race that the gods would have no control over, a race that would make the humans lose faith in the gods. I, being the god of prophecy, tried to warn the other gods of her plans but Zeus just laughed in my face and Athena here in all her glory said,"

"If something is going to happen and no one listens it is meant to happen, so let it be," I said.

"That race is now known as Vampires. Nyx would have complete control over them along with Hades, but nobody knew until much later that Hades took part in helping create the vampires. My words were not left unsaid that day; from that day forth Zeus lost trust in me. Everything I did had to be watched. By now God was completely furious with us. He needed some way to get us back in line, without killing us, though he didn't want to interfere, but he knew our feud could not continue for much longer or many lives would be lost. By Nyx making Vampires it had only made Zeus even more furious. He would not stand for it.

He went to Hades and had Hades make Children of the Moon, Werewolves, to destroy the vampires. Hades did as asked, having no choice but to obey. The werewolves had no control and their plan backfired, they did kill vampires but also humans, and any gods if they got the chance. Many human lives were being taken away. I couldn't stand it and neither could Apollo, but I did not have the courage needed to step up and put a stop to it. Apollo did. He was the first of the council members to step out of Zeus's line of control."

"I left the safety of Mount Olympus and ventured out to find Nyx," Apollo stated.

"By then there were lots of humans spread all over the world. I would say it was around 500 BC, but its hard to tell, time was not kept the same way back then as it is now. Many Vampires roomed the Earth, along with Werewolves, and other supernatural being. Things were getting out of hand quickly," I said.

XXXXXX Flash Back XXXXXXX

"Athena! Athena!" Apollo's annoying voice called. I threw down the book I was trying to read.

"Yes Apollo?" I questioned as he barged into my room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
>"Leave with me!" He demanded.<p>

"What?" I questioned outraged at the prospect of leaving the safety of Mount Olympus. It is a war zone out in the world. Everything is in chaos. Humans fighting humans, vampires killing off humans, gods and vampires fighting, gods fighting gods, and let's not forget the werewolves that fight all of us, even Angels if they are in view. The angels tried to settle things down, but it didn't work. They slowly backed out after quite a few of them were killed.

"Leave with me, we can help stop this madness. Zeus has lost his head," Apollo tried again this time now standing right in front of me.

"I am sorry I cannot leave. Zeus already does not trust me. What you are asking is too much of me Apollo, why don't you ask Artemis?"  
>"Artemis will not help me; she does not care for human life as I do! She only cares for the hunt! Please Athena we, I, need you to come help."<p>

"I am sorry Apollo but I will not and that is final." Apollo backs up with a look of utter defeat in his eyes.

"I didn't peg you as the cowardly type Athena. I looked up to you; you used to stand up for me and the other gods when Zeus got out of hand, but now you are a submissive just like the other Olympians. I guess I was wrong to look up to you."

"Apollo you know it is not like that."  
>"I do not care. The only way to win is for you to stop being a coward, I have seen the outcome if you do not. It is not a good one, so choose wisely, Athena goddess of war strategy and wisdom," Apollo stated then disappeared in a bright yellow light.<p>

XXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXX

"I did not believe him at first, but things only got worse. After that day Apollo always came back high on vampire venom. The Olympians and everyone just thought it was his way of dealing with things. Vampire venom does not cause gods pain, it more so causes a type of high. 100 years went by before I got my head out of my ass. The whole world was looking like the Apocalypse could happen any day. I stepped up and sought out Nyx. She said she was waiting for me.

XXX Flash Back XXX

"Lady Nyx," I said going into a sweeping bow.

"No need for that now," she chuckled. Everyone fears her except the ones that know her. She does not look evil she looks relaxed, but in her eyes you could see the stress. Her hair is as dark as the midnight sky with streaks of blue here and there and her eyes the silverest of silvers.

"I have been waiting for you. I must admit I was starting to think you were never going to come, but here you are," She laughed and then jumped up from the chair she was sitting in to sweep me into a hug. I tensed, not used to anyone touching me, let alone giving me hugs.

She pulled back and looked sheepish. "Sorry," she laughed, "Come, come. We have much to discus."

"Just tell me what I must do, and I will do it. I do not have anything to live for."

She looked at me shocked and angry then in a stern voice spoke, "Never say that. You always have something to live for, even if you do not yet know it."

XXX End Flash Back XXX

"She was more than right; I just didn't know it at the time. Everything would soon come together. For the next 100 years or so I fought and took down vampires, along with the others on Nyx's side. The few that rebelled created the first council, I was part of it and so was Apollo. I just didn't think much of it and none of us knew it was the first council. There were only a few of us, Apollo, Poseidon, Nyx, Hades and me. Nobody else that was on it is worth bothering to remember, don't take that the wrong way, I mean they helped us but for the wrong reasons, to spit Zeus. Nyx was doing this to right her wrong, and me, I was doing it because the humans didn't disserve to die for something the gods did. Plus I still didn't care if I lived or died. When people ask for immortality what they don't relize is that everyone around you dies, while you stay the same and watch. You get very lonely and there is no way out. I would stop wishing to die soon. With all of us working together the vampire population, along with the wolves started to drop but not fast enough. The rate we needed to be going was to conspectus. I had never been bite by a vampire before and when I did it was horrible! I couldn't walk straight or see straight, everything was in multiples, but at the same time it felt so good. I didn't have a worry in the world, but it was still their nagging at me to remember.

Apollo had grown immun. It happens after a while; Nyx even came up with quick cure until your body worked up the immunity. I refused to take small doses of the vampire venom to work up immunity because I said I would never get bite. But something good came out of that day, Ares and I started to become friends."

XXXX Flash Back XXXX

"Apollo your cute," I giggled. Apollo carried me bridal style threw the archway on Mount Olympus into our home.

"I know," Apollo laughed.

"Good gosh, what happened to her?" A high pitched voice asked. If I had to guess it would be Hera, but I don't care as long as I can stay happy.  
>"She was stressed and I happened to have some left over vampire venom from my junky days so I gave it to her," Apollo said sheepishly.<p>

"I'm so happy, happy," I sung then cut off suddenly and asked seriously, "Apollo why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

"Please get her to her room before Zeus sees her."

"Gotcha Hera." Apollo replied. "I was right!" I giggled.

Apollo starts to move again and everything spins. "The world is spinning! Round and round we go." I sung.

"Shhh! Athena, you need to keep quiet!"

"Why? I am having so much fun!" I started to swing my legs and laugh as Apollo wobbled to hold me and him up, let alone try to walk.

"Stop Athena, I can't walk with you doing that. Please wait till we get to your room?"  
>"Can't we j-just go to y-your room?"<p>

"My room is further than your room Athena. We would already be at your room if you would calm down."

"Apollo, I would keep your voice down, some people might take what you just said the wrong way," a dark husky voice stated.

I giggled as I looked toward the voice and saw three blurry people, then turned back to ask Apollo why there were three people when I only herd one voice but distracted. "Ooo," I scream as I look into Apollo's golden eyes. "Your eyes are like the sun!"

I went back to kicking my legs, this time harder and unlike last time Apollo dropped me. "Owie," I screamed.

I felt a different pair of arms pick me, more muscular ones. I squirmed around in them. "You not Apollo," I screamed. "Stranger danger! Help!" A hot hand is pushed over my mouth. I puff and shut up.

"I'll take her to her room Apollo."

"But you hate her Ares!"

"Not enough to want her to be killed. Next time don't give her vampire venom."

I am jostled as we begin to move again. I giggle, "You strong."

No reply. I huff, "You are a-a-a PARTY POOPER!"

The next thing I know I am being thrown down onto a soft surface. I giggle as I bounce from the impact. A sudden wave of sadness hits me that shouldn't affect me, not in this state anyway, when I think of Ares leaving me. "No don't go," I whimper.

"You wouldn't want me to stay if you weren't high," Ares whispers.

"You don't know that," I try to whisper it. "Please stay."

"Alright, but only until I know I can trust you to think clearly, meaning when you kick me out," he mumbles and plops down on the bed beside me. The move jostles me and I feel the pain of the bite and I cry out. The venom must be starting to wear off, but strangely I don't want Ares to leave.

"What's wrong? What did I do? Are you alright?" Ares frantically shoots off questions.

"Not y-y-you. It hurts," I cry.

"What does?" He gasps as he sees it. "You were bite!"

"P-please don't tell!" I cry.

"I won't."

"Pr-promise me."

"I promise, now why don't you sleep this off while I go get something to clean the bite with?"

I feel the bed shift as Ares tries to get up, "NO! Don't go!" I grab his shirt and don't let go. "Okay, I won't." Ares settles back into the bed and I pull myself into his side and then I drift off to sleep. The first peaceful, but unneeded sleep I have gotten in a long time.

XXX End Flash Back XXX

"That was the first time me and Ares ever actually talked. After that we started to get along. He never told anyone about the bite, and for that I was grateful. Something was pulling us together and we couldn't stop it, even if we tried."

"Though I never told anyone about the bite I was still suspicious. Even though we were getting along we kept up the front of enemies in front of others. Of course the situation of the venom eventually got back to Zeus and he was not happy," Ares continued the story.

"Apollo and Athena were eventually able to convince him she just needed to let loose for once. The higher ups though were not convinced. Our higher ups were a group of Angels, the Arc Angels, Heaven's warriors. They watched Athena for a while. Zeus by now had planned his attack on Nyx and he attacked. Killing her and anyone guarding her, sadly the only ones left of her group were Apollo, Athena and Hades."

"When she died, I felt it. It was this big gripping pain that over took me; luckily I was with Ares when it happened, because I crumbled to the ground and passed out. I couldn't stand the pain and later I would find out Apollo felt the pain to just not to the degree that I did.

XXXX Flash Back XXXX

"Ares, why do you like me?" I asked quietly. Ares and I went to our special place that only the two of us knew about. It's a little, but beautiful, clearing in the middle of nowhere with a small cottage in the middle of the flower infested clearing.

"How could I not is an easier question," Ares joked.

"I am serious Ares, why do you suddenly like me, you used to hate me!" I exclaimed pacing back and forth in front of the couch Ares was sitting on.

"Calm down Athena, you're like a raging storm when you get going," Ares said. He leans back into a very relaxed position with his hands behind his head.

"You kno-," I cut off suddenly as a horrible pain licked my body. I feel to the ground in a bundle of limbs. "It hurts," I screamed, "make it stop." It feels like my body is on fire. Slowly but surely it feels like I am being burned to a crisp. My mind feels like it is being ripped from my body and crushed into a million tiny pieces.

"Athena!" Ares dropped down onto the floor and pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong?" Ares cried.

My body convulses in his arms and suddenly I am no longer looking at the walls of the cottage but a dark place.

"_Hello? Anyone their?" I call as I stand up from the floor. _

"_Athena, is that you?" _

"_Apollo!" I call into the endless darkness.  
>"Athena, I am so happy to see you. I thought I was all alone," Apollo says as he appears before me.<em>

"_What the heck just happened and where are we?" I ask him.  
>"In the in-between," Nyx's silkily smooth voice answers from somewhere from in the vast darkness.<em>

"_Wait, what? That can't be! How did I die?" Apollo screamed freaking out. "I'm too young to die!"_

_I scuffed, "You are not young Apollo."_

"_Apollo calm down, you are not dead and either is Athena for that matter, I am. Zeus and the other gods, even some of the minor ones that were scared of me, helped to kill me. You two are in charge of keeping the Vampires in line and any other of the mystical creatures, like werewolves. You will have others to help you; I left you instructions in my home. My home is now your home Athena, you are in charge and Ares will be to, in due time of course."_

"_Wait, what do you mean?" I asked confusion laced in my words.  
>"They killed you," Apollo questioned outraged.<em>

"_I don't have much time. Many people will lose their lives if you don't step up to what you need to do. In time more people will join you, you will make up a council, a council of 5. People will want to help and others will want to kill you. The council members and their guardians are set in stone but the guard is not. Choose wisely who you trust, the ones you trust will either make or break you."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked startled.  
>"I cannot nor do I have the time to go into detail. I left letters to guide you, but you will only find them when it is the right time," her voice started to fade.<em>

"_Apollo you need to keep things bright even when things look dark, remember the darkest moments make for the brightest approach," Nyx whispered brokenly._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Apollo questioned. She ignored him._

"_Athena do not fear to let people in. Love those that disserve it, and never let that love go. Love is what will be your saving grace. Never doubt the ones that love you," her voice trailed off in the end. _

"_Nyx!" Apollo and I called. I don't understand, you can leave yet, I can't handle being a leader. I give advice, I do not lead. I have to listen to what she said though, I will do my job but I will not allow others to have my fate. _

"Athena!" Ares called as he shook me. I blinked up at him dejectedly. "What happened? Are you okay," he asked me with fear and another emotion that I could not point out in his voice and eyes.

I detangled myself from him and quickly added space between us. "No," and I left it at that disappearing in a flash of light.

XXXX End Flash Back XXXX

"After that day I distanced myself from everyone, including Apollo and Ares. It was killing me on the inside. I became a shell of my old self. It was the very thing Nyx tried to warn me about. This time only 20 years went by before things started to change," I said my voice heavy with emotion. I tried to open my mouth to continue but I couldn't find the words to.

Persephone sensing my discomfort continued for me, "I felt the need to fall off the radar for a while wall things sorted out. I of course had to stay in the underworld for 6 months out of every year. So I decided to stay there full time, it wasn't like anyone was going to look for me there. The first time I officially met Athena was when she came to Underworld all beat up and close to dead after a battle with three vampires and two werewolves. Her injuries were very prominent and you could see the misery in her eyes. I couldn't help how I felt at seeing her like that, so vulnerable and miserable. I felt I needed to protect her, to help her, to be a friend to her when no one else would. I tried to make sense of what I was feeling but I didn't have the time. I could just feel if someone didn't get through to her soon she was going to get herself killed if she didn't die from her injuries this time.

I begged Hades to help her, but what I didn't know is that I didn't need to. Nyx was his friend and she told him almost everything, including her plans for Athena. He refused to tell me why I felt what I did toward Athena. We nursed her back to health and got her back on Mount Olympus before anyone, but Ares, noticed she was gone. I tried for three years to be her friend, before anything happened. During those three years I could see her becoming more and more like a lifeless killing machine, she was getting worse than Ares ever was. She killed without mercy, though she only killed those that disserved it, but the way she killed them was still horrible.

I could see every day the life leaving her eyes more and more. I had taken into notice that Ares seemed to always be watching her and Apollo was never far away when she went into battle. I grabbed the both of them and brought them to the Underworld. By then I had found a letter by Nyx telling me I was the guardian or guard, which later I became known as a Royal guard, of Athena. I didn't know what that entitled but I didn't have much to lose. Ares refused to let me get two words in and left before I could tell him I took him because of Athena. Apollo listened to what I had to say and agreed with me. He knew what Nyx said and knew she would not live much longer without some kind of wake up call.

Two days later Ares was following her and ended up in the middle of a battle, almost dead. He had never fought a werewolf (werewolves over populated Vampires) and the vampire problem was almost non-excitant because the Romanian's were now in charge, but they had to take commands from Athena. Athena took out every single one of those mutts and by the time me and Apollo arrived she had many bites, but refused to show her pain. Instead she was huddled over Ares sobbing hysterically.

That was her wake up call. It took a few days before Ares was back to normal and in those days Athena realized that she could not act like that anymore, there were other people that depended on her, that loved her. She almost lost Ares and she never even got to tell him she loved him." Persephone stopped talking and a dead silence settled over the room. A few minutes go by before anyone says anything.

"What happened next," Renesmee asked timidly.

My voice was laced with sadness for the next few things I had to say, "The council formed. It took a few years, but it formed. Zeus was the last of us to join, when I found out Zeus was the last member, I was furious. How could he be the last member to bring peace to the world? He caused the problems. I couldn't understand how Aphrodite would help us either. How could he goddess of love and beauty help in a fight? I soon found out how wrong I was. That still didn't help the fact that Aphrodite didn't like me, because she said I screwed with her love lines. She could see the bonds between people but she couldn't see mine, and when she could she couldn't read them.

For the first few years I could sense every single one of my council members even if they didn't know they were on the council. The whole council didn't meet up until after the war was settled. When the war was settled things cooled down. I went to Castle Lux and everyone but Zeus came with me. He stayed on Mount Olympus with the other Olympians ad tried to fix things. We all bounded and became a family, a makeshift one but a happy one. The guard slowly but surely formed, most of the guard was gods that had been outcast by the other gods or were not appreciated. We only had a few years to relax before the Romanians were starting to cause problems for us. I had originally put them in charge of the Vampires because they wanted secrecies from the humans, but that was changing.

The guard was so much bigger than it is today, but after the Romanian's attack a lot of them left and said to never contact them again, they wanted safety and security, not war. The Romains attacked on a day when no one was prepared to fight. We lost many of valued lives. Hercules was lost, and many more. The mates of the people lost were angry with me; they said I could have prevented it. I tried so hard…"

"Most of the Romanian's were dead. Athena planted the thought into Aro's head so that he would want to rule, with so little of the Romanian coven left and many of them injured it was easy to overtake them. It kept us hidden and undetected by other vampires. Aro and his brothers became the new rulers of the vampire world. Athena made sure they followed a set of rules. The council split apart after that, the few guards we have left are the only ones that stayed. After a few years, and we knew the world was safe, we sent the guards, the council members, and their guardians to Earth to live until they were needed again. Some protested and others went willingly. Persephone refused to leave Athena no matter what she said, I also refused I would not leave my love again. Apollo just stayed because he couldn't stand to be away from his only friends," Ares stated.

"Hey! I had other friends. I stayed because Nyx would have wanted me too… and you would have missed me," Apollo protested.

"Over time we parted ways, tired of the old retune, we promised we would meet again. When we did Athena refused to tell us what she had been doing and why Persephone was not with her. We stayed together for many years before the Arc Angels made us leave, and become humans," Ares continued.

"I still say it was Ares's fault they made us leave, the stupid idiot caused World War I!" Apollo huffed.

**XXXXXX CONTINUE READING XXXXX**

I ignored Apollo's comment and Ares yelling at Apollo. "Renesmee that's way I was on Earth, why I had you. I was not supposed to be able to have children, but I was so happy when I was changed back to find I had a daughter, a daughter who I could not love more. I have many enemies who will be after you because you are my daughter. They will use you to spite me. The Volturi already want you and they will want you even more when they know you are my daughter, the daughter of Athena."

"I-I-I need time to think still," Renesmee mumbled from Jacobs side.  
>"I understand, but I ask that you and Jacob come back to Castle Lux with us, for your safety."<p>

Renesmee looks at me with shock in her eyes and fear finally understanding the danger she is in. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No," I say flatly.

"Then I guess we are going," Jacob states.

Seth raises his hand timidly. I laugh, "Yes Seth?"

"I heard in one of the tribal stories, from Billy, that Athena, you, created Shape Shifters. Is that true?" Seth asks timidly.

I full on laugh, a huge smile braking onto my face. "I guess we forgot to mention that in the story. I thought the tribes stopped telling that one and told a different one. Something about a lady stabbing herself…" I trailed off trying to remember the story.

"So is it true?" Seth asked excitedly.  
>"Calm down kid. You don't want to pee yourself," Apollo joked.<p>

"Be nice Apollo. I sort of did. It's a complicated story that is best severed for another time," I stated.

"Come on, tell us, please?" Seth wined.

"Not now!" I snapped.

"Sorry," Seth backs up with his hands raised in defeat.  
>" 'Thena calm down," Apollo said.<br>"Don't call me 'Thena. You know I hate it!"

"THENA, Thena, THENA!" Apollo sung. I snapped and launched myself at him. We ended up hurdling threw the window and onto the lawn.

"Apollo, Athena! Knock it off," Ares laughed.

Maybe, just maybe, things will get better and if I am still alive after the war with Volturi I can be happy. But for now I will be. By not letting myself love and have fun I have almost killed myself and I won't to do that again.


	17. Chapter 16: Training

**AN: Please, please review! Reviews motivate me to write! Lately the number of reviews I have been getting is sad. I used to get about ten a chapter but now I get less. Am I doing something wrong? Is the story lacking? Please tell me what you think!**

"Emmett, don't rely only on brute force, you need to have a strategy," I chasted. I heard Emmett muter under his breath then go back to trying to fight Iris.

Training is hard, and boring. Most of my fighters have experience and do not need much instruction but some need a lot, some stand no chance in a fight against a godly being. Esme and Emmett have almost no skill. Emmett relies on brute force, and Esme does not wish to fight or hurt anyone. Emmett can be taught logic and battle sense, but I fear there is not much I can do with Esme, but I will try for Zeus. Charlotte is a whole different matter. Charlotte has war experience; she only needs to be taught the skills to be strong enough to stand a chance against a godly being and not to expect the predictable all the time, that she is not fighting newborns. That can be fixed and it already is being fixed, not even a full session yet and I see improvement.

Aphrodite, even though she is a godly being, at the moment has no chance of walking out of this battle alive. She is angry at me, and wishes not to be participate, and for Emmett not to either. She is refusing to train and is locked up in her bedroom. I will work on her, she will not die on my watch, no one will.

I sigh, "What has you so upset my love?" Ares asked coming to stand by my side to observe the mock fights going on all around us.  
>"We are going to lose people in this fight. The Volturi are more powerful then we feared. Hades tells me they have minor gods on their side that have had a fetish with us since our creation and they are even thinking about recruiting Children of the Moon. Our numbers need to increase or we stand little to no chance at of all of us coming out of this alive," I cry as I lean back into Ares for comfort. Ares wraps his arms around my midsection. "There is not much we can do with our guards, they are well trained. All we can do is let them continue to remember and relearn each other so they can work as one force again. Esme and Emmett need to be worked with, and Charlotte too, just not as much as Esme and Emmett," I continued.<p>

"I know Athena, and I promise you we will find more people who will help us. The Romanians may not like us, but they despise the Volturi and want them dead. I think they will stay out of this one all together or join our forces," Ares tried to soothe me.

I gasp, and pull myself from his arms then start to pace. "No, no, no!" I mumble over and over again.  
>"What has you so worried Athena?" Apollo calls as he sees my pacing form.<p>

"Are you okay Lady Athena?" Persephone asks as appears in front of me having felt my fear.  
>I stop pacing and look Ares in the eyes; his eyes hold only love, fear, and confusion. "Ares, what if the Romanians don't stay out of this? What if they make a second force and we are attacked on two sides? What will we do then? We will have no chance of winning!" My voice rises in pitch as I continue to speak.<p>

"Athena, first things first, calm down. We should discuss this later when we meet with the other council members, in private," Ares hinted.  
>I sigh, "Okay let's get back to training."<p>

"Athena, you and Ares should demonstrate how it's done," Apollo said with mischief in his eyes.  
>"You just wish to see us fight," Ares laughed.<br>"Yeah, I sort of do. So will you?" Apollo asks giving us the puppy dog eyes.

Ares and I look at each other, "Okay," We say at the same time. This should be fun; we know each other like the back of our own hands.

"You guys can take a break, Ares and I are going to demonstrate for you guys," I told the guard who was still fighting. Almost everyone stopped at once, and all the guard started to take bets on who is going to win. Every time we fight they decide to take bets on who will win. "I bet a hundred dollars on Ares," Hermes voice drifted to us. Persephone smiled at me sheepishly, I laughed and said, "Go ahead." Persephone walked over to the group of betting people and joined them, "I place 100 on Athena."

Ares and I crouched, getting ready to fight. "I'll win, you haven't fought anyone in years," Ares taunted.  
>I laughed as we started to circle each other, "So that doesn't mean anything, I was always the better fighter!"<p>

The guards fell silent as the fight started; they moved in around us but kept plenty of space so we could still fight without restraint.

As we circle each other I evaluate my opponent, I already know all his weak spots and how he ticks but even when you know that you never know how focused your opponent will be that day, and what they will leave unguarded. I spoke up to everyone but did not let my concentration waver, "No matter how much you think you know your opponent there is always something left to learn."

Ares tired of the waiting game and lunged at me. I dodged easily. The thing with Ares is he does not think things through, he jumps into battle first thing. That is his weakness. It's not his fault either; he was made with that weakness, just as I was made with mine, over evaluating everything.

"Always find your opens weakness, even if it is not very subtle," I advise. I spin out of the way of Ares and gracefully flip backwards. I move as quickly as a striking snake and hit Ares on his left side a little below his rib cage. Ares cringed. He goes to strike me but I dance out of his range. I laugh a beautiful full on laugh.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Ares grunts out. Too quick for me to comprehend what happened Ares had me on the floor with my hands restrained over my head. One mistake, he left my feet free. I arched my body upward and twist out of his grasp springing lightly to my feet in the process.

We go back to circling each other. "It's going to take more than that to pin me, my warrior," I muse.  
>"It always does," Ares replies back.<p>

I fling myself at Ares but then at the last second spin to the left of him. I drop down and sweep my feet out, sending him spiraling to the ground as he loses his footing. I quickly, and efficiently restrain him. I lean down and whisper into his ear, "I win."

Ares opened his mouth to retort but what I hear is not his voice, "Let me go! Help!" A panicky famine voice calls out. I stiffen automatically at the voice, "NO!" I whisper fearfully.


	18. Chapter 17: Extreme Tag

Ares and I looked at each other in freight. Then quickly we both jumped up and ran to where we heard the voice screaming in terror.

"Let her go!" I roared as I came upon the scene. It is worse than I feared.

"Uncle Jay!" Renesmee cried as she caught sight of us.

Renesmee is held between Iris and Hermes with Jacob nowhere to be seen. Renesmee struggles against them but her efforts are futile.

"But Lady Athena, she was wondering around the perimeter of the castle!" Hermes cried.  
>I glared at him. "Let her go, NOW!" I sneered.<p>

"B-But she could be a spy!" Iris protested.

I twitched ready to attack my 'family' too defend my only daughter. Ares sensing my mood put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and then yelled at the guard, "Let her go. She is no threat."

Iris and Hermes looked at her and then at us. Iris nodded to me with fear in her eyes, let Nessie go and then stepped back. Hermes followed Iris's example a few seconds later.

I was by Renesmee side as soon as Hermes let her go looking her over for injury. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" I rush out.

"I-I I'm fine," Renesmee says as she moves out of my line of target. Now that I know she is safe I turn my attention to Iris and Hermes.

"Since when do you question my authority?" I hissed with venom dripping on every word.  
>"Um-" Hermes went to answer.<p>

"YOU DON'T! That was a rhetorical question!" I screamed. Renesmee whimpered but I paid her no mind.  
>"Iris, Hermes we NEVER attack someone without reason," I seethe.<br>"Athena, your scaring Renesmee," Ares stated. I take a deep breathe, in threw my nose and breathe out threw my mouth, to calm myself down. "Iris, Hermes…. Just let me calm down," I state as I walk away. "Renesmee, come, I'll show you you and Jacobs room," I added as I walked away.

"Why is she so angry?" Hermes whispered to Iris. I pretend not to have heard them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the guest quarters," I tell Renesmee as we walk through the hallway to the room her and Jacob will be staying in. "The only other person in the guest wing, besides you and Jacob is Lacey. Lacey shouldn't give you any problems. If you need anything, you can scream or come to Ares and I's quarters in the Council wing." We reach Nessie's room, it the largest room in the quest wing and at the farthest end of the hall.

I open the door and gesture her in, "this is your temporary room, you may decorate it as you see fit."

I walk out the door, and stop, "I'll assign you a guard as soon as possible. Please don't leave the grounds without telling Ares or I first."

"I feel like I'm a prisoner!" Renesmee mutters.  
>"Believe me; this is for your safety."<p>

I leave the quest wing and make my way to the throne room. I don't think Renesmee and I's relationship will ever be the same again. How is it that she can accept Ares but not me? It's not fare! She is my daughter, I gave birth to her, and he is only her uncle.

I arrive at the big double doors and push them open with way too much force. The doors bang against the wall. I enter and walk to my temporary throne, mine is being fixed. I through myself down and sigh. "Persephone," I call quietly. She appears in front of me in seconds. "Yes, Lady Athena," Persephone answered with a bow, feeling the bad mood I was in through our bond.

"Gather everyone, we need to have a meeting," I tell her.  
>"Shall I tell them to meet in the meeting room?"<br>"No, the Throne Room, they are requested now, not later," I tell her. Then with a wave of my hand, I dismiss her. Persephone bows and leaves the room, the doors shutting behind her.

"Lord Apollo-" Persephone begins.  
>"I know," Apollo sighs as her enter the throne room. Apollo moves to take his seat as the doors close behind him. "Athena," Apollo greets me. I do not answer him, for I know I will end up yelling with the vile mood I am in.<p>

As the guard piles in they take towards the wall, and the council takes their rightful seats. Ares and Persephone are the last to enter. Persephone opts to stand with the rest of the guard then her throne. Ares sit in his seat on the side of me, "What is wrong my love?"

Everything, I want to say but I don't. Even though I want to place all the blame on Ares's shoulders I know I cannot. I just want my daughter to love me. I sigh and stand up. I look into the guard and stand as straight and graceful as a queen.

"Today two members of the guard attacked someone very dear to me. I guess I have not made myself clear that we NEVER attack someone without reason, we are not violent creatures, nor do we need a bad reputation. Within the next few years before the battle with the Volturi there will be many curious creatures that will come to see us, some to aid us in our fight against the Volturi. We cannot lose any of the people willing to help us turning to the Volturi because we attacked them. Please do not attack anyone until you are sure they are a threat."

Chaos erupts as the guard argues among themselves, "What if they are traitors and we trust them? What then!" Eos yells.  
>"How are we supposed to know if they are a threat?" Morpheus demands.<br>"Who attacked this person?" Eros questioned.  
>"Who did the two guards attack," Hebe questions timidly.<p>

Question after question was shot at me as the guard argues among themselves. "Enough," I say. Nobody stops. I try again a little louder, "I said enough." Nobody stops. "Everyone shut up!" Apollo yells. Everyone freezes and looks at Apollo. I clear my throat gaining everyone's attention, "Thank you Apollo, as for the rest of you, who attacked her is none of your business**. **As for who was attacked, well it was my daughter Renesmee."

The room falls deathly silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Hermes burst out laughing, "You're kidding, right?" I look at him with no humor in my eyes, him being the one that attacked my daughter, "Do I ever joke around Hermes?"

It has been a month since Renesmee arrived. All of the guard was excited to meet my daughter. Hermes and Iris have been keeping their distance. I can feel something coming but I don't know what. It feels like a storm is brewing.

Training is going excellent; Renesmee has joined in on the training sessions. When it comes time to fight, I don't wish for her to join us, but if something goes wrong I want her to be able to fight, to protect herself. Even though I wish this for her I don't train her, Ares or Apollo trains her. I train Emmett, Esme and Charlotte. Charlotte is an excellent fighter; she is getting to point to where she can hold her own in a fight against a god. Pretty soon I will have her fight with member of the guard. Emmett is still fighting with brute force but not as much as he used too. Esme is to compassionate, she fears for others safety too much, she is not a fighter, but I can say she can hold her own against Emmett…. most of the time.

The guard… well we have been becoming close again, but there is something in the middle of us keeping us from becoming whole again, something is missing. Weather it is Hercules or the upcoming battle, I don't know. I wish whatever it is was not there. I want us to be a family again, but I fear when this battle is over ever one will go their own ways again, even the council. When they fight they don't fight as one anymore, they fight in pairs, mated pairs or friend pairs. I know we cannot win against the Volturi unless we fight as one unified group, each helping one another. That has always been our advantage in a fight.

"Stormy, what has you so lost in thought," Ares questioned coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I shake my head and continue to look out the window in my study.

"Alright, I understand you don't wish to talk, but I am here when you do. Would you like me to go find Jiminy Cricket?" Ares questions seriously.  
>I smile and turn around in his arms, "Would you be able to find him? He lives not in this world."<br>"For you I would find anyone," Ares states. I smile, then lean up and kiss him softly on the lips. I remember the first time Ares ever asked me if he should find Jiminy Cricket, from that day on he has asked me whenever I am lost, weather in thought or body.

"I love you," I tell him as I pull away from the kiss.  
>"I love you too."<p>

"Aw, I love you guys too," Apollo said as he threw his arms around us.  
>I laugh as Ares grumbles, "You have to always find a way to ruin Athena and I's moments."<p>

"That's what I do best," Apollo states as he steps back from our group hug.  
>"Why are you in my personal study?" I ask Apollo.<br>"Umm. . . I think I hear Charlotte calling me. Bye!" Apollo stammers as he rushes out of the room. Ares and I look at each other, and then take off after Apollo.

"Apollo get back here," I laugh as I chase after him.  
>"Nope, you have to catch me first!" Apollo called back.<p>

"Spilt up, we can catch him faster," Ares tells me. I nod letting Ares know I heard him.

I run though the hallways with a big grin on my face. I haven't had this much fun in… I don't know how long. Persephone appears before me, I skid to a stop. "What are you doing Athena?"  
>"Chasing Apollo," I state as I change my course to avoid her, and then start running again.<br>"I'm in!" Persephone states joyfully as she goes the other way to try to catch Apollo.

Soon more than half the guard is now playing our little game and we have taken it to the forest, making it into tag, extreme version. Instead of the person that is it trying to find us, we must find him or her. I run through the forest weaving in and out of trees trying not to get caught, as I am it. I scream as I am tackled from behind. "Found her!" Ares calls out. I try to wiggle out of his hold, but to no avail. "They always make you find me when we play this game," I wine.

"That's because he's the only one that can do it," Hermes states. I wince as Ares gets off me, and I sit up. "Are you alright, Athena," Ares questions crouching down at my side. "Now I am," I breathe as I tag him. "Ha!" I laugh, "Ares is it!" I pick myself off the ground and sprint away from him.

I feel free as I run, like nothing can stop me, or hold me back. I am myself, nothing more, nothing less. "Athena," someone whispers. I look around for the person but find no one. I carry on running. "Tread carefully," the same voice whispers. "Turn back!"

"Shit," I whisper as the edge of a cliff comes into view. I skid to a stop just as I come to the very edge. I breathe a sigh of relief, I may not have dead from that fall, but it would have been a bitch to recover from.

"Athena, you okay?" Persephone asks as she comes out of the dense undergrowth of the forest. "Peachy," I smile.

"HELP! MOMMA, HELP!" Renesmee's petrified voice screams. I take off full force without looking back; my little girl is in danger. It seems I am cursed, whenever I am having a great time something must go wrong. I just hope Ares, Apollo or a member of the guard gets there before me because I am at the very edge of the forest. Baby girl, Momma is coming, don't worry.

**AN: So what do you think? Tell me what you want to see happen next. What can I do to better my writing? What did you like? What did you not like? What do you want to see more of? What do you think happened to Renesmee? Anyone that gets it right gets to ask any question about this story the want to and I'll answer to the best of my ability! Please REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18: Ready or not, time to fight!

I burst through the thick undergrowth of trees into the clearing surrounding the castle to see Renesmee tied up, and Edward and Alice only a few feet in front of her with unknown people behind them. Looks like the war is starting now, maybe this will be awake up call to the guard that we need to be a unified front.

"Edward," I growl barely concealing my anger, "Let _my _daughter go!"  
>"<em>Your daughter,"<em> Edward laughed with disbelief in his voice.  
>"Her mother is dead, and even if she wasn't you sure as hell are not her," Alice laughed mercilessly.<p>

"Pixie Bitch, that's where you are wrong," Apollo stated coming out of the forest to stand beside me.  
>"I would watch how you talk to me," I warned, "My patience is thin with cheating, lying scumbags."<p>

"As if I care, we outnumber you by, let's see," Edward pretends to look around, "A lot. So we will be taking the child and leaving."

He's right we are outnumbered at the moment… but only until the rest of the guard and council arrives. I have to keep him talking.

"She is not a child anymore Edward. Kidnapping her will not make her a child again either, so let her go, or I will personally rip your head from your shoulders, rip you into shreds and burn the pieces," I hiss dropping into a crouch like a snake ready to strike.

"Bitch, don't speak to my mate like that!" Alice hisses eyes blazing. At that moment is when I get a good look at her eyes; they are no longer the golden hue I am used to but a deep, vivid, wild red and at the same time Esme and Zeus step out of the forest togehter, they did not participate in our game but Carlisle probably took her hunting.

"Oh my," Esme gasps in shock. Esme's shock catches me as odd, like it is all wrong, like she knew this was going to happen, a spy.

I catch Apollo's eye, and he nods confirming my theory. I am beyond furious, Zeus trusted her, and_ I _trusted her. I guess I made a mistake, I just hope Zeus can handle this. Enough of the guard has arrived now that I no longer need to make small talk; they are hidden in the forest, waiting for my command.

"One last chance, surrender now and you can all leave in one peace, if not you die today."

Edward and Alice just laugh. "Alright then," I state moving back a few steps knowing Persephone will not wish for me to be in the line of fire. Persephone moves to stand in front of me as I yell out, "Attack, battle plan B." Battle plan B is leave no survivors to tell the tale, and take the leader hostage.

Blurs of color move out of the forest too fast for me to see who has arrived and who has not. The blurs jump into the jumble of chaos, eager for their first taste of bloodshed in years, only a few minutes go by before purple, sickly sweet, smoke rises into the air. The battle is only blurs of color and limbs as the vampires try to get the upper hand, without success. I can tell by the speed and smoke that there are only vampires involved in this fight. I am broken out of my thoughts by Renesmee screaming.

I shift into action quickly, snapping any of the un-know vampires necks if they get into my way. I reach Renesmee longer than I wish it would have taken me. "Edward," I growl as I see him trying to take Renesmee. Renesmee resists with all her strength.

"Let her go you asshole," I command.  
>"Who are you to command me," He seethes as he throws Renesmee to the side to fight me. I hear her land with a crunch, a broken bone. I see red, he hurt my daughter, sadly I cannot kill him, for he is the leader and I need to know who sent him and how he found us and if in fact Esme is a traitor.<p>

I lunge at him not giving much thought to strategy, the anger cursing through my veins controlling my actions. Edward dodges my move. We begin to circle each other, he throws a punch at me, I doge.

"How could you abandon Renesmee like you did? Cheat on me like you did? I am not the girl you left behind; I am stronger and well feared among many of my kind and even others."

"I do not know you, you crazy, bitch!" I ignore him and concentrate on encircling him in my shield; I cannot fight with how angry I am. Anger makes you wrash, it can be what makes you lose in a fight, and it will cost you your life. A little bubble encircles him keeping him from moving. He screams in fury.

"Ares," I call a little above a whisper knowing he knows what I want him to do. Seconds later Edward falls to the floor unconscious, under the influence of Ares power. "Esme to," I whisper with no regret. I am being nice, the old me would have killed her on the spot. Without question Esme goes down.

I make my way to Nessie, the battle now being over. I gather Renesmee in my arms, and kiss her forehead. "Are you okay my little nudger?" I question with love in my voice. "I am now, Momma," Renesmee whispers with a smile on her face. I smile too, maybe a little light will come out of this battle.

  
>I sit on my throne exhausted, I thought we would have more time before to prepare before people would find out about us, more time before we would have to start fighting. I was wrong. Many of the guard was injured, no one died. We were not ready to fight yet. I think they understand why we must fight as one, what happens when we don't. Zeus was not pleased with me at all for locking Esme up, but he says he will play along for now, even though he knows she is innocent.<p>

"Is Edward and Esme in a cell, not the same one I am hoping." I ask leaving the question open to anyone to answer.

"Yes, Lady Athena locked up and secured tight. Eros, Morpheus, and Nemesis are guarding the door," Persephone answers respectfully.  
>"May I inquire as to why you are not guarding the door yourself, seeing as you are the most qualified and if not you, why not one of the other Royal guards?" Apollo asked.<p>

Persephone looked down shamefully, "I could not bear to be that fare from Lady Athena with the danger at an immediate level, if something were to happen I don't know what I would do, and neither could any of the other Royal guards, Lord Apollo."  
>"That is nothing to be a shamed of Persephone, but you know we can protect ourselves," I said.<br>"I know," Persephone sighed.

"On to more important matters," I stated loudly switching the topic. "Was everyone destroyed?"  
>The whole guard freezes up. "Well out with it," Commanded Ares. Leaning in his throne and peering into the guard angrily.<p>

Hermes nudges Hebe forward, our youngest and most innocent member. Hebe is mostly our researcher; we do not have her fight if it can be helped. "Lady Athena," Hebe addresses me meekly, her voice holding nothing but respect, "we tried our hardest, we really did, but Alice was not accounted for, we believe she escaped."

"Dammit!" I hiss standing up my eyes blazing. "Hermes, Iris, and Apollo, take to the perimeter. I want a full check; leave no area of the land unsearched! There is a great possibility that she is still in the forest, she does not know them like we do. We cannot have her getting back to whoever sent her and Edward. If you find Alice, kill her on the spot, no exceptions! Kill anyone with her!" The trio left the throne room in blur of color, sensing the urgency in my voice.

"Ares, Zeus, and Persephone come with me, we are going to have a little chat with our dear friend, _Edward,"_ I hiss his name. Ares and Zeus's personal guard move to follow us, "No, we have enough guards already; there are three guards down there." They nod their heads not wishing to defy me. I swear sometimes it's as if they think the council members are made of glass.

I stiffen as we enter the underground hallway leading to the cells. The cell wing part of the castle is definitely not the best part about this place. It is disgusting, I hate being down here. It smells, its cold and there are small puddles of water because the pipes run right over this wing.

"Lady Athena, Lord Ares, Lord Zeus, Persephone," Eros, Morpheus, and Nemesis say dropping into a bow.

Nemesis opens the door for us, and closes it behind us. Edward growls as he sees us. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way Edward. Who sent you?" He does not answer. I will try one more time, "Last chance Edward, who sent you?" Still nothing.

"Alright looks like it's the hard way then. Just remember I warned you. Ares you may have your fun." Ares steps out of the shadows and grins sadistically. "Will be outside if you need us," I tell Ares. He nods.

Persephone opens the door and it closes behind us with a 'thunk.' "Do not enter unless Ares tells you too, do you understand?" I demand. The watch guards nod. "Come get me as soon as anything happens."

**AN:** **IF YOU WANT TO READ WHAT ARES DOES TO GET EDWARD TO TALK THEN REVIEW, TELL ME YOU WANT TO READ THAT!** Tell me what you think; I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter. Am I doing something wrong? I am not very good at violent or fighting scenes; I will skip over the Edward Jasper scene if no one tells me they want it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to all who have favorited, and alerted, and everyone that **USED **to review.


	20. Chapter 19: Resolved Issues

**AN: Dear Readers, sorry this chapter is not my best but it had to be done. I rewrote it probably 5 or 6 times, that's why it took so long. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, this story is at 105 reviews, something that I thought would never happen. Please read and review. Review, I love to know what you guys think of the chapter.**

Ares's P.O.V

Athena gives me a quick kiss before she leaves. As she kisses me I feel Edwards anger rise. Once Athena has left the room along with all the guards I close my eyes, and dig deep. I need to retreat to let my darker side out, so to speak. I cannot do what I once did; I am not that person anymore. I stand in front of Edward with my hands behind my back and my legs spread slightly apart.

I take Edward in. Edward is chained up with a special type of chain, unbreakable to vampires, and his eyes are as dark as midnight, from hunger and anger. Who knows when the last time he fed was.

"Edward, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, think really hard," I say no longer 'myself'.

"Come on brother, just let me go!" Edward says weakly.  
>"I am not you're brother, nor have I ever been!" I hiss angrily, Jasper may have been but I am not Jasper, Jasper does not exist.<br>"Alice will find me, and when she does you are dead!" Edward switched tactics.  
>"Are you threatening me, because I don't take well to threats…" I bite out.<p>

Edward remains silent.

"Let me explain something to you, in case you don't understand. I am not the person you think you once knew; I am _the god _of **war! **I am the best fighter you will ever meet! I can come up with ways to torture you that you wouldn't even dream up in your nightmares. I am a trained killer. I am not a patient man, this is your last and only chance, tell me who sent you and why, then, just maybe, I'll be merciful."

Edward scuffed. "Esme, Carlisle, and most importantly _Bella _won't let you hurt me," Edward stated cockily putting empathize on Bella.

I mentally laugh and then state, "_Athena_ would torture the information out of you herself if she didn't have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Who the hell is Athena?" Edward demanded.  
>Is he for real? The people that sent him didn't explain this stuff to him first?<p>

"Athena, the goddess of war strategy and wisdom, formerly known as Bella, also the leader of the Council, the very same people you stupidly attacked. Let me ask you this, why attack a… coven full of gods and goddess, especially ones of our statuses? A vampire is like a fly to us!" I demanded.

I was hit with a crippling wave of fear and then Edward's emotions were blank to me. Something isn't right here.

"Are you going to tell me _anything_?" I demanded. Silence. This would be so much easier if I was a mind reader. I sigh and walk out the door to go collect the supplies I will need for this integration. I have wasted enough time talking to Edward, time that could have been spent with Athena; I am not going to be nice anymore.

I pull the cart, filled with all types of sharp and dangerous objects (covered in children of the moon saliva, vampire venom or made of vampire teeth, three of the only things that can harm a vampire), into the cell Edward occupies, the door slamming shut behind me.

I do not look at Edward; instead I evaluate the types of weapons on my cart. I think I will start small and work my way up, but one thing is for sure by the end of the night I will have Edward begging me to stop, and he will talk. I grab a Child of The Moon tooth; it is about as big as a shark's tooth.

I grip the tooth firmly, when I have a good grip on the tooth I walk over to Edward. Too quickly for Edward to comprehend what is happening I dig the tooth into the skin of his arm and swipe. Edward hisses in pain. Golden venom drips from the deep wound, much deeper and I could have severed the arm. It is definitely going to leave a scar.

I do it again, but this time to the other arm. "Are you going to talk now?" I ask with a promise of more torture in my voice. Edward glares at me.

I drop the tooth; it clatters as it hits the ground. I step forward and place my hands on Edward's left arm and pull, the arm comes free from the socket, venom oozes to the surface trying to repair the damage. One of the worst wounds that can be inflicted upon a vampire by another vampire, even worse than a bite, is removing a limb. The way a vampire's body is structured is to repair itself the moment a wound is inflicted, with no arm for the venom to repair it doesn't end the signal to create extra venom to repair that wound. It is agonizing, as the body creates more and more venom, for the sole purpose of repair but with nowhere to go, it flows out making the vampire weak and very thirsty. All rational thought becomes lost if it is done enough times before a vampire has regained his or her strength.

I laugh evilly, "You might want to start talking."

Edward spits venom at me. I growl, guess it's time to pull out the big guns.

Athena's P.O.V

"Has anyone found Alice?" I ask Persephone as I make my way up the steps.  
>"No, sorry Lady Athena, but I can guarantee we are trying are hardest," Persephone tells me honestly.<p>

I sigh, "I want you out there looking."

"What? No! Athena you must understand-"  
>"Do NOT tell me what I need to understand, I said I want you out there looking, so that is what you will being doing. Am I understood," I demanded.<p>

"Certainly, Lady Athena," Persephone said as she bowed to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Renesmee," I say as I knock on her door nodding to the guards standing outside her door. I refuse to not let Renesmee have any guards, what happened today will not happen again.

"Momma," Renesmee cries as she opens her door and throws herself into my arms.  
>"I'm sorry," She mumbles as she breaths in my scent from her position smashed against my chest, "I love you."<p>

"I love you to baby girl," I say quietly. I carefully pick Nessie up and carry her into her bedroom shutting the door, nodding silently to the guards.

I sit on her bed, and rock Nessie back and forth. Renesmee may not be a child but you always need your mother and anyone would be traumatized from what she has gone through the last few weeks.

"How do you still love me," Renesmee whispers looking up at me teary eyed once she has calmed down.

I sit quiet, stunned speechless for a few seconds. Renesmee stiffens in my arms and moves away from me. "Renesmee, how could I not love you? You are my daughter!"

"I am not really your daughter. This is the real you not Bella, Bella doesn't even exist! How could you love me when you had me with Edward not Ares?" Renesmee sobs.

"Is this why you have been so cold towards me, because you think I don't love you? Why would you even think this?" I ask shocked.

"Edward told me you didn't love me anymore, because you had Ares and Persephone, that Persephone was your daughter. That you had many daughters, daughters that you had with Ares," Renesmee mumbled looking down at her feet.

"When did Edwards tell you this?" I demanded of Renesmee.

"A little bit after you told me you were Athena, and my mother."

"Renesmee that is not true, you are my only daughter. I love you very much; I would do anything for you. I could never not love you, I could never replace you," I say as I take her into my arms.

"I'm sorry I have been so mean to you momma, I love you," Renesmee said.

"I love you too, never ever dought that!"

I really hope Ares hasn't got Edward to talk because I want my go at him.


	21. Chapter 20: The Break Out

**AN: This chapter is a little different from the other chapter so bear with me. Anyways, I really like this chapter so let me know what you think about the twist, that I didn't even see coming, in a review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's P.O.V<strong>

"Dammit Emmett! Why can't you just believe that I love you?" I cried angrily pushing myself off the tree. I know _Athena _said for the council to stay inside but if my Emmett is outside looking for Alice then so will I. I cannot loose Emmett like I lost Hercules, or Ar-… NO! I won't go there.

"Because Aphrodite you're the goddess of _love! _How am I even supposed to live up to that? I am just a mere vampire! You won't even let me in your room, and whenever I ask why you shut me down. I ask about your past, you shut me down. Rosa- Aphrodite I know you have a past but how am I supposed to understand anything when you don't talk to me? If you don't love me then fine! Just tell me!" Emmett ranted angrily punching a tree. It tumbled to the ground from the force of the punch.

"I may be a goddess, but as I see it Emmett you are my equal. You are my love, and no one can make me see differently. After this battle is over _nothing _and I mean _nothing _is holding me here. We can go wherever you want after this Emmett, I don't care where. If you want to go wrestle an alligator in the everglades then I will follow you there. Emmett I may be the goddess of love but that does not mean I am good with feeling… what you need to understand is that I have been hurt many times over."

"How am I supposed to understand when you refuse to tell me anything?" Emmett demanded.

I sigh angrily as tears threaten to fall from my eyes. Crying in not something I have done in a very long time.

"I don't know Emmett! You tell me! I would leave with you right now if I could because I don't want to be here."

"That's another thing, how is it that you are heartless enough to leave everyone here without a care who will get hurt? It's not right Aphrodite, they will always need you. Before the fight they need you, and after the fight they need you."

"I don't care! I did not sign up for this! I have lost some many people because of this stupid council. It's all Athena's fault!" I hiss angrily. Why can Emmett not see what this council does to people? Better yet why can't he see what Athena does to people?

"Aphrodite, I don't know why you are so angry, and I will never know if you don't talk to me. I love you but…" Emmett trailed off not able to finish his thoughts.

Tears leak from my eyes, is he breaking up with me?

"Everyone I love is taken away from me! Hercules died in battle, for _Athena_! And before that Ares left me for _Athena_. Everything is for Athena! Zeus favors Athena over all of us, even before the council, even when she betrayed us for Nyx!" I cry letting all my pent up anger at Athena out. I fall to the ground and just sob. Something I have never done, goddesses don't cry and defiantly do not sob.

"Shh, Aphrodite, shh. Everything will be okay," Emmett coos as he takes me into his arms.

I do not need to be an empath to feel the anger radiating off Emmett. I do not understand why he comforts me when he knows that I have, _no_ had, feeling for Ares and even Hercules. Emmett is the only one for me; there will be no one else after him. I have to tell him how I feel or I will surely loose him.

"Emmett," I whisper as I look up at him through tear filled eyes, "I do not love Ares, not anymore. I don't know if I ever did. I did love Hercules, but I love you more. You are the only one for me now. If you died I would surely die too. I don't let you in my room because I am in the process of remodeling it, everything in there is Hercules and I's. I want it to be us before I let you in."

Emmett does not talk for a few minutes, he just holds me.

"Aphrodite I love you, I do, but you cannot blame everything on Athena. She already has a lot on her shoulders. I am not saying you have to be buddy-buddy with her but you cannot want to kill her. Isn't that considered treason? Not the point, I am trying to tell you I love you but I think we should give each other a little space. You need time to think, and decide if you want to tell me about you past. I cannot stay with you if you don't wish to tell me things so I can help you through them," Emmett says lovingly.

Emmett goes to get up but I grab his arm refusing to let him go.

"I will tell you everything Emmett! I can't lose you, I love you too much!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything."

"Yes," I say strongly without an ounce of dought in my voice, "It's time I opened up to someone."

**Zeus's P.O.V**

"Esme," I say from my spot near the window in my room. Esme stands by the door. Things haven't been the same with her since I gained my memories back, I cannot shake the fact that she is not my Hera.

"I know Zeus," Esme says sadly with venom tears in her eyes that she will never be able to shed. "You do not love me. I understand, I have read Greek mythology; unlike the others you were deeply devoted to Hera. It's okay Zeus, I do not think I could love you as you are now. I love Carlisle a vampire doctor, who doesn't even exist."

I turn to look at the window, I may not be deeply in love with her, but I do love her. Her words wound me. I wasn't going to end things with her only tell her the truth that she does not hold the biggest place in my heart, not anymore. How could it? Hera disappeared many years before the council was sent to earth as humans, as did many of the other gods.

"Carlisle does exist. He is a part of me that not many people see. If you wish to part ways then so it will be."

"I do," Esme's soft voice chokes out.

"I must ask, for Athena, if you are on are side still? If not I can only protect you as far as to the end of the perimeter of the grounds."

"Of course, the Volturi must be destroyed," Esme says with no emotion in her voice.

"Then that is it, I guess. I cannot give you divorce papers as I am not Carlisle," I say bitterly. I hate to part ways with Esme, she has been my companion for many years.

"This is it then," Esme confirms. I do not get a good bye, the only reason I know she left is the soft sound of the door opening and closing.

As soon as Esme is out of hearing range I break down and collapse where I stand. I do not shed a single tear. "Why?" I whisper to myself.

"Because everything must come to an end," Athena's firm voice sounded from the door way, "So something better can enter our paths."

I did not even hear her enter.

"I do not see how something better can become of this, my wise daughter," I mumble.

"Father, you mustn't look at this as something bad, but as something for a change," Athena states as she crouches down to my level.

I do not answer her. "How can you even still call me father after what I did to you and many others?" I mumble not really thinking that I would get a reply.

"Because you are my father, and I love you," Athena said. Athena doesn't like to show emotion, so this must be hard for her.

"Why are you here?" I ask after I have calmed down.  
>"To talk, I need my father's guidance."<p> 

**Mystery P.O.V**

The guards posted at the door stand up higher upon my approach. I hope I do not need to say their names because I do not know them, other than that this should be easy to play _her._ I was always a good actress as a human.

"Lady Athena," the guards say bowing to me. How nice it is to be treated so respectfully. I will show every one that thought I was weak how strong I really am.

"I wish to see Ares," I tell them dismissively. They don't need to know my business.

They look at me oddly, as if evaluating me. The one on the right nods. "Yes Lady Athena. I will get him for you."

I wait outside the door impatiently, the longer I stay as her the less time I have before someone figures out I am not Athena.

"Athena, why have you pulled me away?" Ares demands of me rather rudely. I do not like Ares, I conclude.

"I wish to speak with _Edward,_" I say Edwards name like it is toxic.

"I do not know if that is such a good idea," Ares tried to reason with me.  
>"I do not care! I will do as I wish. Ares, you are dismissed, take the guard with you," I say to impatient to act as Athena would. Maybe she would act this way, I do not know or really care.<p>

"You cannot dismiss me Athena! I am this close to getting him to talk!" Ares yells outraged.  
>"I can and I just did," I tell him walking into the room and slamming the door behind.<p>

I crinkle my nose in disgust. The room spells horrid. I know Ares and the guards have not left yet, I must to do something to make him leave, to make him not care. Athena ruined my love life, why not ruin hers?

"Edward," I great. I smile on the inside, this will destroy Ares.

I walk up to Edward and sit on his lap. "Play along," I whisper in Edward's ear low enough that no one will be able to hear.

Edward looks at me oddly. My poor baby, his eyes are so black. I smile coyly. I reach forward and grab Edwards head smashing his lips to mine. I kiss him deeply, all the while knowing I am destroying Ares. I hear Ares yells outraged, "Let's go. It's obvious _Lady Athena_ does not need our help."

I wait till he is out of hearing range before I pull back. "He is such a stupid fool," I mumble.

Edward barks, "What the fuck was that?"

"That's me getting you out of here," I place my hand on his shoulder and imagine him as Ares.

"There now no one will stop us from leaving," I smile sinisterly.

I quickly untie him. "Are you coming or not?" I ask as I make it to the door. Edward nods looking at me confused.

We run for hours not stopping once, in case someone followed us. The guards are very pesky. We run until Edward collapses.

"You're so pathetic," I snap.  
>"Why are you helping me?" He snarls at me.<br>"Because the Volturi cannot die," I yell at him like he is an idiot.

I walk up to Edward and change him back, Ares and Athena have to many enemies and friends for us to stay this way.

I concentrate on changing me back to me. I know I am successful when Edward gasps.

"We need to hunt, you are nothing but bones," I joke in my motherly voice that I hate so much. No one takes you serious when you have a voice like mine.

Edward doesn't reply, he just continues to stare at me.

"I will leave you here for someone to find if you do not snap out of this!" I threaten him.

"Esme?" Edward asked in disbelief.

I smile cruelly, "You got it genius. We need to hunt, for now animals will have to do. I do not need you slaughtering a whole town because of your hunger."


	22. Chapter 21: What did I do?

**Athena's P.O.V**

"Athena-," Zeus started to say but was cut off by the commotion going on down stairs. The sound of something shattering is heard then Ares yelling, "Don't tell me what to do Apollo!"

"What the hell is going on?" I wonder mostly to myself. I get up and make my way to the door but before I can leave the door to Zeus's room opens to reveal Persephone standing in the doorway. "Lord Zeus, Lady Athena," Persephone said sounding out of breathe and bowing.

Persephone pulled out of her bow, and then addressed me directly, "Lady Athena, Ares is furious and no one knows what set him off! He is breaking anything and everything in his path! You must calm him down!"

I looked at her confused. Ares has been excellent at handling his temper lately. Why would he loose it all of a sudden? It must have been something horrible to set him off.

"Alright, just give me a second," I told Persephone then turned to talk to Zeus.

"I fear we have already wasted too much time, Lady Athena, please be quick," were Persephone's parting words.

I didn't have to say a word to Zeus, he already knew. "Go," Zeus told me. I nod to him, and then take off to find my mate.

I find Ares in our destroyed room, the bed is smashed to pieces and glass is spewed all over the floor from broken picture frames. I doge a picture frame that was aimed right for my head, instead it goes right out the door. I fear to think about what the rest of my home looks like.

"Ares, stop this nonsense, please. Tell me what is wrong?" I spoke soothingly.

"You!" Ares growled at me.

I suddenly find myself pressed against the wall with Ares holding me by my throat. Seriously, what did I do this time to earn his wrath?

"Ares, put Lady Athena down," Persephone spoke softly with a warning in her voice, always the guard.

Ares growled in response. "Man, come on; let's talk about what's bothering you rationally," Apollo chimed in.

Ares threw me to the side, and retreated to our bedroom slamming the door breaking it off the hinges in the process.

"I will not talk to that _Harlot!" _Ares screams.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I yelled angrily from my spot on the floor. Persephone rushes over to help me up. I decline her offer and stand up myself.

"I don't know Athena. Ares came up from talking to _Edward_ all pissed off and started breaking anything in his path," Apollo stated. "I haven't seen him this furious since before he met you or that time when that minor god tried to kiss you," Apollo added as an afterthought.

I go to enter our bedroom again but Persephone stops me, "With all due respect Lady Athena maybe you should let him calm down a little, Ares is not in his right mind right now."

I sigh, "Fine, get the three guards that were guarding the door and meet me in the throne room with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I try to settle myself into my throne, but I am too anxious for answers to sit still for more than a few minutes. Zeus and Apollo also sit in their thrones anxiously awaiting answers. I do not know what I could have done to upset Ares so much, and to have even been called a harlot. Is it because I let Esme out of her cell at the request of Zeus? Zeus has assured me, even after they have split, that Esme is still on our side. I am not convinced though, I get bad vibes off of her. But even so that would not make me a harlot!

"Hermes," I call quietly, not much above a whisper.  
>"You called Lady Athena," Hermes says appearing in front of me just seconds after I called, dropping into a bow.<p>

"I would like you to go down to the holding cells and check on Edward, take another one of the guard with you if you want. Report back to me with you findings immediately," I tell him.

"Of course, Lady Athena," Hermes says bowing out.

"Lady Athena, you requested us?" Eros says with Morpheus and Nemesis standing slightly behind him. Morpheus and Nemesis glare at me openly. Persephone opts to stand behind my throne instead of sitting in her own.

"Yes," I say standing up from my throne, "From what I understand is that you three were guarding Edward when Ares was integrating him?"

"No, Lady Athena," Eros said politely, "I was dismissed. Morpheus and Nemesis guarded the door."

"You are dismissed then," I say dismissively.

Eros bows out. I turn my attention back to Morpheus and Nemesis.

"Please tell me what has sent my Ares into such a rage," I asked the mated pair.

"As if you don't know, _Lady Athena_," Nemesis hissed out in rage.

I flinch back from the tone of her voice. What I have done that I seem to not know of? It must have been something bad to have earned the anger of Nemesis and Morpheus; they are both usually calm people.

"Watch how you speak to Lady Athena, she could strip you of your guard tittle in an instance!" Persephone barked.

Morpheus put a hand on Nemesis's shoulder in a calming gesture. "What Nemesis means to say-" Morpheus started to say calmly.

"That is what I meant to say Morpheus! You saw what _Athena_ did! She deserves everything that she has coming!" Nemesis yelled outraged. What have I done to piss off the goddess of divine justice and vengeance?

"My friend, I have no clue what I have done to make you so angry, I have been with Renesmee and Zeus all day. Please inform me of what I have done," I stated calmly, but quickly losing my patients. Nemesis and I usually get along well.

Nemesis bite out, "Don't play dumb. Morpheus and I saw you with our own eyes!"

"Do what exactly," Apollo questioned.

"If spending the day with your daughter and father is a crime, then I guess Athena is guilty," Zeus commented offhandedly putting up his mask of not caring.

Nemesis went to answer when Morpheus spoke shooting a 'be quiet before you get us killed' look at Nemesis, "I beg of you forgiveness for my mate and I, Lady Athena. We saw only what we did because it is our job to watch the Council, as you know. We would have stayed and looked over you but Ares ordered us away in a jealous induced haze."

"Morpheus you are talking in rhymes, please, I beg of you, tell me what you know. I only want to help my Ares, I love him so much it hurts," I cried falling back into my throne.

"Your Ares?" Nemesis laughed. "It didn't look that way when you were all over Edward. You are a lying, cheating scum who disserves everything that you have coming!"

"I did what?" I cried outraged at the same time Apollo said "She did what?"

"I'm sorry for my mate's boldness, Lady Athena. It is none of our bushiness what you do," Morpheus stated.

"I would never kiss Edward! I love Ares too much to kiss anyone but him! I haven't even been to the cells today; I was with Zeus and Renesmee all day!" I cried standing from my throne.

"Athena isn't lying, I would know. I know where she is at all times," Persephone spoke softly.

"Your majesties," Hermes said running into the room, "the prisoner has escaped."

The room fell deathly silent.

"Dammit," I cursed. Apparently I kissed Edward, and now Edward is gone. Could this day get any worse?

"Persephone, get anyone not out already searching the grounds for Alice out there searching for Edward, NOW! You are to search too when you are done with the first task." Persephone ran out of the room quickly sensing the urgency in my voice, not arguing with me.

"Morpheus, Nemesis, how long ago did 'I' kiss Edward," I asked slightly appalled.

"I'm not sure, a few hours, maybe four, it could have been more," Morpheus replied.

About the time I was with Zeus.

"I'm sorry Lady Athena," Nemesis apologized, "you know I do not tolerate cheating. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion."

"It is okay. I would have done the same thing if I saw someone that looked like you kiss someone that wasn't Morpheus."

Shit! "Zeus, where is Esme?"

Zeus did not reply. I ask again this time more forcefully, "Zeus where is Esme?"

"I do not know. I haven't seen her since before I talked to you."

Dammit all to hell. I take back what I said earlier, the day can get worse and it just has.

"Apollo, go look for Esme, if you find her bring her here. Alert the guard they are to be looking for not only Edward and Alice but Esme to," I told Apollo. Apollo nodded then left the room.

"You cannot think she had something to do with this, can you Athena?" Zeus questioned appalled. The answer comes to me instantly.

I ignore him for the moment, "Morpheus, Nemesis, go join the search. Hermes find my daughter and do not leave her side for anything, not even if she forces you away."

Once the door closes I turn to look at Zeus, "I do."

"But she has no power!"

"Do you know that for sure?" I questioned.

Silence. "I thought so," I said.

I walked the distance from my throne to the door and stopped without turning around I said, without really thinking, "I hope I can fix things with Ares, for your sake." I didn't give Zeus a chance to talk before I walked out leaving him to wallow in his misery alone.

Ares how can you think I would cheat on you? I just got you back; I cannot bear to lose you already. I would not have the strength to survive the upcoming battle without you. You are my strength. I hope I can fix things with you, or I will not have the will to live.

**Somewhere near Volterria, Italy**

"We have to go back and get Renesmee! The Volturi demand Renesmee, if we don't have her when we arrive they will kill us all!" Edward screams passing back and forth between two fallen trees.

"Think rationally, Edward," Esme snaps at Edward. "If we go back the Council will kill us on site, they have no mercy for traitors, we would be killed before we are able to get anywhere near the girl."

"What you are telling me is that either way we die?" Edward says as he stops passing to look at Esme.

Esme smiles evilly, "No, I have been with the Council for a little bit now. I know things about them; things that could help the Volturi take down the council, which the Volturi does not."

"Like what?" Edward snaps at Esme not believing she could know anything of use that would make the Volturi spare their lives, especially now that he has failed them.

"Battle plans, strategies, weaknesses, advantages, and most of all how they work. If one of them is hurt it hurts them all. They have so many corrals between themselves right now that it makes them easy pickings. The Volturi must strike before they organize themselves, or they will lose without a dought. No one will stand with the Volturi when they know that the Council is back and very willing to take the Volturi out."

"What about the Romains? They hate the council just as much as the Volturi. If we strike a deal with them to get them to strike with us when we attack the Council then we will surly defeat the Council," Edward mused.

"That's how you need to think Edward," Esme stated grinning like the Cheshire cat.

**AN: Happy Fourth of July… tomorrow! Anyways it looks like trouble is brewing with Edward and Esme. I wonder what little Alice is up too... So, should I make Ares hear Athena out or have her suffer for a little bit? Want to hear more about Aphrodite and her problems, why she hates Athena so much? Review and let me know what you think! Thank you too wendy1969 for being my only reviewer for chapter 20!**


	23. Chapter 22: Visitor

**Athena's P.O.V**

"Ares," I whisper from my position standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

Ares is siting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head in his hands. All around him is shattered glass. I have never seen him this vulnerable.

"Just go away Athena. You have done enough," Ares mumbles roughly without looking up.

"I didn't kiss Edward," I tell him.

"I don't care, Athena!" Ares yells. "It's not just about you kissing Edward, it's so much more! It just took this for me to see it!"

"Then explain to me. I can't and don't want to lose you over something as stupid as this!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Right there, that is the problem!" Ares exclaimed rising to his feet but keeping his distance.

"I don't understand," I mumble.

"You, everything is always about you! You can't and don't want to lose me, but what about what I want? How I feel?" Ares yelled pacing back and forth in the confined space of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this is how you felt," I mumble with tears in my eyes. He wants to break up with me; my soul mate wants to break up with me.

"It is! As of lately everything has been about you! You rush off because _you_ can't handle everything, but yet you don't stop to think about how everyone else is handling things. _You_ don't even ask about how I am handling things!" Ares bites out.

I don't understand, so he doesn't want to break up with me?

"I didn't realize-" I started to say.

"That's the thing Athena, you don't realize because you have only been thinking of yourself lately," Ares stats angrily.

"Mom," Renesmee screams entering the room. "What happened here?" Renesmee asks stopping in her path to looking around at the shattered glass.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Where is Hermes?" I question Renesmee.

"I'm sorry Lady Athena, Renesmee insisted she speak with you," Hermes said appearing in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Mom, what is going on?" Renesmee questions me.  
>"Please go back to your room," I tell her.<br>"Not until I get answers!"

"Go deal with _your_ daughter. I don't want to speak with you at the moment anyways," Ares says leaving the room.

"Dammit!" I scream as I collapse into a pile of limbs on the floor. How can this happen to me?

"Mom, are you okay?" Renesmee questions with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," I say nonchalantly, standing up and brushing any broken glass off of me. "Come on. Let's go back to your room. I'll explain things to you on the way there." I hope I can fix things with Ares before the battle with the Volturi because I don't know if we will all make it. I need to get some of the guards out recruiting people to help us.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V**

"I used to love Ares. I would sneak away from my husband Heptuse to see him," I stated.

"You were married? I thought all the Greek stories are fake," Emmett questioned pulling me closer to him.

"No, in the beginning they were true, so true. I loved Ares with all my heart, but he didn't love me. Though I never had to worry about him leaving me for someone else, he didn't care about love. He didn't care about anything, unless it was war. Then Athena came along, born out of Zeus's very own head! Athena became Zeus's favorite. Even when she betrayed us for Nyx, she was still his favorite. Athena was the perfect goddess in his eyes, she could do no wrong.

When Ares started to spend a little bit of time with Athena, I wasn't worried; they hated each other with a burning passion. I didn't worry until that time became a lot, and then that morphed into all his time. I didn't understand, I still don't, why Ares could love Athena and not me, the goddess of love."

"Is this why you hate Athena?" Emmett questioned me timidly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I think, partly. At first I was angry with her for taking Ares away from me, and then I met Hercules. I thought I loved Ares, I was wrong. Everything I felt for Ares was minor compared to what I felt for Hercules," I paused.

"What about Heptuse?" Emmett questioned.

"I never loved him; technically I am still married to him."

Emmett grimaced.

"Don't worry; I love you, and only you, my monkey man. When the council was started I wasn't as strongly against being in it as I am now, that was until Hercules joined the guard. I never wanted him on the guard. When the time came that we had to fight, I begged and pleaded," Tears slipped from my eyes, "for Athena to tell Hercules to sit out. She said it was his choice! How could he choose not to fight? Hercules was a warrior, and would never sit out of a fight. His pride got the best of him. He never came back to me after the battle like he promised. It was all Athena's fault that I lost Hercules!" I turned my body and buried my head in Emmett's stomach.

Emmett loving ran his hand threw my hair as a soothing gesture. "You are so strong, my beauty," Emmett mumbled. "But you must forgive Athena, she was right it was his choice and his alone. What is to guarantee that even if Athena told Hercules to sit out that he would have? From how you describe him he would not have."

"That's not the point," I say rising from my position sitting on Emmett. "Athena could have protected him! She was one of my friends at one point… but then… I cheated," I said collapsing to the floor in hysterics.

"Aphrodite," Emmett said collecting me in his arms, "I understand your view. Though I still think you should talk to Athena about how you feel and make amends, before it's too late. Tell me how did you cheat, how did that make her hate you?"

"It was a competition of sorts-"

"Lady Athena, what are you doing out here? You need to get back to the castle, it is not safe out here," Eros, my personal guard, said appearing in front of me.

"Talking to Emmett, what has happened?" I asked standing up.

_Snap._ Eros and Emmett automatically moved in front of me at the sound of a branch being stepped on. It only takes the slightest sign of danger for Eros to move into action.

"It was probably just a stupid squirrel or some other animal just as stupid," I announce dismissively from my spot behind Eros and Emmett.

"Animals are not stupid. In fact they are very smart beings, good for hunting," a smooth but rough musical voice retorts from the forest.

Something about the voice calls to be recognized, I scrap my brain to find why I recognize it but fail. I will just have to wait.

"Show yourself!" Eros demands.

"I come for a visit, and this is how I am greeted." A girl, young in appearance, but really about 20 or 21, standing at 5'9" with black waist length hair tied back in a braid, with forest green eyes steps out of the forest. She is thin and muscular with a bow and a set of arrows swung a crossed her back.

"Artemis," I gasp shocked. The last time I had seen her she was furious with us, the council, for being on it. Artemis felt betrayed and vowed to never again speak to us.

Eros did not relax after finding out that the threat was Artemis, if anything he got even tenser.

"Where is my brother?" Artemis demands.

"At the moment, I do not know," I answer curtly. I don't trust her.

"Then find him!" Artemis demanded.

Eros growled out, "Watch how you speak to Lady Aphrodite!"

"Then take me to Ares and Athena, anyone but Aphrodite!"

"I cannot risk the safety of Athena and Ares by bringing you into the castle," Eros explained calmly. I snickered quietly.

Artemis huffed angrily, "I wish to inquire an audience with Lady Athena."

**Athena's P.O.V**

I paced the length of the throne room angrily. Ares will not talk to me, Edward and Alice are nowhere to be found, and Esme is a traitor. What else could go wrong?

"Athena," Apollo gasped appearing in front of me, "My sister is on the estate and demanding an audience with you and Ares."

"Artemis?" I question him uncertainly.

"Do I have any other sister?" Apollo questioned sarcastically.

"I don't know do you?" A snarky smooth voice questions cockily.

I huff and throw myself into the nearest thrown not caring who's it is. I love my family, but…

"Sister," Apollo greeted respectfully turning to the door while stepping slightly in front of me. Artemis and I used to be the virgin goddess together until I got with Ares. Our friendship ended then, since then she hasn't respected me.

"Brother," Artemis greeted shortly then turned her attention to me.

I see Eros, Aphrodite and Emmett move into the room.

"I hear you have a little problem. I am willing to offer you my hunter's and I's service."

"What if I don't want your help?" I question.

"You may not want it but you need it."

"What do you want in return?" I question.

"Protection," Artemis states simply.

"From what?" Apollo questions before I can.

"No one in particular, yet," Artemis answered vaguely.

"I'll have to talk to the council about it," I reply, "Until then Apollo is to stay with you at all times."

"What?" Apollo cries, just as the door is thrown open revealing Eos and Morpheus with someone being held in between them.

"Take your hands off me!" A famine voice screams. That voice is familiar; I take a better look at the captive.

"Let her go!" I command.

Instantly, Persephone appears at my side wearing a mask of disapproval. The 'captive' now free fixes her dress and drops into a curtsey, "My Lady.

I stand from my throne to great her, "Welcome to my home, Shadow. I was wondering when you would make your appearance."


	24. Chapter 23: Losing You

_**AN:**__** Sorry for the wait guys, it's been forever, I know. I lost my inspiration for this story, and I was busy writing my own novel. I'm back now, though! This chapter is short and sad, it's not the best, but I felt this needed to be said. Anyway I changed my penname. R&R please. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**_

**Athena's P.O.V**

Not long after everyone has left the throne room, Apollo is already chewing me out.

"You cannot actually be serious! Letting a child of the moon stay in our home is stupid on so many levels, Athena!" Apollo yelled at me. "I don't care how different you say she is!"

"You best bite your tongue Apollo; I am not in the mood. Shadow will stay here, and that is final. Don't you have a sister to babysit?"

"That's another thing! What in earth possessed you to allow Artemis to stay here? Have you gone mad?"

"Peace, Apollo. Can we discuss this later?"

"Athena, time does not make things go away. Time makes things left unsaid worse. Is that what you wish?"

"I am through here, Apollo." I stand from my throne, annoyance creeping into my voice.

"You cannot out run your problems Athena!" Apollo yells after me as the throne room door slams shut behind.

"Athena—"

"Not now Persephone. Go be with Hades."

"My lady," Persephone tries again.

"I just wish to be alone for a few hours. Is that too much to ask? In a few hours we will plan. I fear the Volturi will arrive sooner than expected."

**Aphrodite's P.O.V**

"You should talk to her," Emmett states from his position on the couch.

"She doesn't wish to speak with anyone at the moment, what makes you think she would want to speak with me?"

"She needs a friend and everyone else is too afraid to talk to her."

"If you are so concerned why don't you talk to her!" I snap.

"She needs her best friend," Emmett says quietly.

"That is not I, not anymore. I fear the Athena I once know is lost to us now…"

**Athena's P.O.V**

I collapse in the middle of all the broken glass. Ares hasn't been back to our room. I pull my knees up to my chest and burry my head in-between them. I let the tears fall freely; I can't afford to cry after today. We need to be ready. I grab one of the pictures on the floor to see Ares and I smiling back at me. I smile through my tears.

He changes me; he makes me a better person. Before him I lived in darkness. I can't afford to have any weaknesses, not when we are at war, he is my weakness. Maybe it's better this way, with us at odds.

I love him so much, that's why I have to let him go.

_**Ares's P.O.V**_

I run through the forest, knocking down any trees in my path. I can't say sorry to her, not this time, she hurt me too much. She doesn't even realize she hurt me.

Athena is my life, she makes me a better person; she changes me. I can't afford to be _her_ Ares in the middle of a war, I need to be the cold, killing machine, Ares. Maybe it's better this way, with us at odds.

I love her so much, that's why I have to let her go.


End file.
